Slave 020140
by Kitty Rika
Summary: Humans are quickly becoming the pet of choice. As children Bulma is given to Vegeta as a 'pet'. They grow up together, but when she meets a male 'pet', she learns what it's like be more than just a pet, but a human woman...BV COMPLETED[Sequel posted]
1. Prologue

  
Thanks everyone for reading my new fic, "Slave 020140".  
It's my best fic yet, expect to see chapters out reguarlly, as i seem to find it easy to write chapters for this fic!  
It's a romance/comedy/drama...so expect to see alot of stuff and chapter longer than the ones in my other fics.  
I hope you all like this one, PLEASE tell me what you think of it in a review, ask any questions you need to, I will answer them via e-mail or through the fic if it's a common query.  
  
Anyway...I REALLY want this fic to be popular, more than any of my other fics so please pop into onto your fav fics list, and review!   
The next chapter will be out VERY soon, (all depends on how soon I get alot of reviews, for it's already written).  
  
Now on to the fic...  
  
WARNING:  
I tried to keep this as PG rated as possible...  
I will NOT help to corrupt young minds...that's for television to do!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Nickels and dimes,   
yours and mine,  
did you cash in all your dreams?  
  
  
I don't own DBZ...simple to remember neh?  
  
  
  
~ Prologue   
  
Humans were quickly becoming the intergalactic pet of choice, smart, yet not too much so that they outsmart their master, beauty and an all-round   
general personality.  
  
It was quite unfortunate that the planet that they came from known as "earth" was so far away, making them quite expensive 'pets', only the richest of the   
rich could afford such a hefty price for one creature.   
  
But then, who could honestly say they owned "Human" and not feel proud?  
  
For those who had such a fortune to purchase such an animal, it was like owning some wonder pet, just like the commercials for some new so called   
  
amazing product, you know 'It slices, it dices, never again will you need another house hold kitchen appliance'...only these pets where not only amazing   
but rare, so just like little children the owners would do nothing short of saying 'I own a humaaaaaaan, and yoooooooou doooooooon't'.  
  
It was quite common for men, women and even genderless alien's to show off their 'pet' to other wealthy and respected aliens, sort of what a show of   
power or wealth you might say.  
  
It was also quite common for the rich/powerful to have alien (from outside their race) slaves, or pets (which were really just slaves that were deemed as   
pets) of different races.  
  
Usually it was quite a contest between different upper clansmen to show off the newest 'breed', often at the silent protest of the alien in question,  
beauty, intelligence, personality and original social status upon home planet was often the stats that the owners compared with one another, obedience   
was not usually a question, for due to obvious reasons, many feared their 'masters' and dared not cross them, although some liked to rebel, often costing   
the one in question dearly.   
  
While regular slaves could sympathise with 'pets', even though sometimes it was quite the cooshy life, it was not all it seemed behind closed doors...  
  
  
------------------ Location: Planet Vegeta, Year: 733 --------------------  
  
  
"She is a gift...for the young prince" the figure stated referring to the young girl trying unsuccessfully to spy at the man and his son, from behind her current masters leg.  
  
The little girl had beautiful Aqua hair, and large blue eyes, creamy skin, and was fitted with a strange costume that could only resemble what humans   
would refer to was an Amazon woman costume;  
  
She wore a pair of white string underwear, an see-through cloth that hung low on her waist, and feel to her knees like a strange skirt that resembled a loin   
cloth, a matching top that was see-through yet not completely around the chest area.  
She also adorned a tattoo on her lower left arm that had her slave registration number on it: 020140, three silver studs followed the shape of each upper   
ear, a tear drop shape silver stone hung from a small silver hoop earring that were situated in the spot most humans would have a solitary earring.   
The most noticeable piece of her ensemble was in fact the thick pair of silver cuffs with a chain that held her captive.   
  
The cloak figure just smiled down at the girl in an attempt to sooth her anxiousness, the middle aged king stroked his beard thoughtfully as his son scowled yet lacked the usual seriousness of the expression, and instead healed a childish twinkle of curiosity in his eyes.  
  
The girls Aqua hair was tucked behind her ears, a few wispy strands fell into her eyes, pouting she used her short little fingernails to tuck them back, her   
blue eyes blinked in surprise upon noticing how closely the 3 figures were watching her, she didn't liked to be watched like this, it made her feel intimated.  
  
Although she liked to be the centre of attention, she usually liked to know why such stares were directed her way, usually it was for her goddess like   
beauty even if she was only a child of 4, but something told her that wasn't the subject of these crowds gaze.  
  
"Interesting..." the king said suddenly, surprised at how the girl suddenly snapped her head up at his choice of words.  
She may have been only young, but it seemed as if she already knew Saiyajin-go, the native language of the Saiyajins.  
  
Thinking carefully before speaking aloud his next choice of words, King Vegeta stroked his black beard a couple more times before curiously inquiring;  
"Her stats?", he asked watching the child with interest as she seemed to have already lost interest in there conversation and proceeded to look around   
the room, being careful not to touch anything like she was instructed before her arrival.  
  
"Female, 4 Saiyajin years, genius; with amazing technical capabilities...." he cloaked figure trailed off as an amusing thought occurred suddenly to him.  
"You know your highness...she is so intelligent she could put your best technicians to shame..." he said laughing, as the king and prince simultaneously rose an eyebrow and stared at the little girl who seemed to be studying the main hallways pass code lock intently, it was if she knew wasn't aloud to touch it so was studying it, and doing everything short of touching the electronic object to figure out how it worked.  
  
Interested, in the young girl to say the lest, Prince Vegeta glanced up at his father's thoughtful expression before strutting over to the girl, whom as soon as he coughed to make his presence know she spun around and gasped, the whole child with their hand in the cookie jar scenario came to mind as she   
blushed and then realised he was craning his neck over only slightly to stare her down.  
  
The little girl eyes widened like a deer caught in a headlight, she was frightened, so like any child who was frightened...she ran.  
  
Her loin cloth like costume fluttered slightly behind her as she ran from the 'scary scowl' as she so cutely dubbed it mentally, but before her little bare   
feet could make it more than several quick steps in her master's directions, she was cut off by the same boy who stood in front of her looking seemingly   
amused with her lack of speed, either that or her surprised face, she did a quick gasp as she noticed the boy with the flame like hair was now encircling   
her as if he had some sick fascination with her, kind of like a vulture circling it's soon to be prey, an almost foreshadowing of doom.   
  
The adults surprised their amused laughter as the small prince continued his inspection of the smaller girl who was quickly turning even so often when   
her neck wouldn't allow her to turn any further to keep an eye on him.  
  
Remembering all her lessons over the past year, she suddenly did what nearly made her soon to be previous master faint, the girl growled.  
Prince Vegeta only smirked at this interesting development, so the girl had spunk...  
  
The girl's captor could only watch in horror as the girl bawled up her fists and narrowed her eyes at the boy,   
trying to calm herself from pouncing at the boy, who momentarily looked shocked at her defiance of his gaze, and then suddenly smiled.  
  
He was going to like this girl...   
  
Noticing how his son had suddenly taking a liking to the little girl, king Vegeta looked at the stranger who had been the one to bring her in the first place,  
and decided he was best to finish what he started...  
  
"I've seen a preview of her personality...but what is her social status?" he asked taking a glance at the figure in the cloak and he could for a moment   
swear he could see a grin from within the blackness that surround the strangers face.  
  
King Vegeta ignored it and turned his attention back to the children where the little female creature seemed to be conducting her own inspection of the   
prince, her nose wrinkled up as she accidentally inhaled the sent of Vegeta, who's tail had stirred up a sneezing fit, Vegeta backed away nearly running   
afraid of catching some alien disease from the girl.  
  
Noticing her sneezing fit and the prince nearly tripping over himself to get away from the girl, the cloaked figure quickly made their way over to the girl   
bending beside her and pushed a few buttons on her ear, which were in fact on closer inspection could be identified as her silver studded earrings.  
  
The young girl's sneezing slowly ceased, and she became slightly calm, relived the sneezing was gone, Vegeta gave the girl a sceptical look still unsure if   
she could be trusted after that sudden appearance of sickness, he was a prince, he wasn't aloud to get sick.  
  
Noticing the strange look the prince was giving 'his girl' the man in the cloak rose from his knees in an attempt to explain the child's sudden appearance of   
illness.  
  
"The girl was allergic to your tail sire...I pushed her neural control buttons which control certain natural human body functions, that have been installed in her ear...she is not sick, but your tail caused an reaction to her nose...it shall not happen again I can assure you Prince Vegeta" he explained,   
and noted as Vegeta gave him an appalled look as if he had never been frightened of the girl in the first place and was quite upset for the stranger for even suggesting such a ridiculous thing.  
  
Trying to not make it obvious Vegeta pretended not to be affected from the incident from only moments ago, swinging his tail behind him in slow cautious   
movements, so as if not to frighten the girl.  
  
Looking up at the boy with a tail she watched him curiously as he crossed his arms waiting patiently as if to see if she would sneeze again,  
as if sensing his trouble the girl smiled brightly at him and said quietly "Watashi wa arerugi desu..." she statedly innocently, wiping her nose on her arm   
to hopefully cease the itchy feeling.  
  
Finishing with her nose she turned to see the strange boy and his confused expression, which she could only guess was due to his lack of understanding   
of her native language, such a entertaining thought made her giggled.  
  
The beautiful sound of her innocent girlish giggles echoed through the room, surprising the royalty present who had not heard giggles in quite a   
while considering the simple fact that Saiyajin women - DON'T - giggle!  
  
The King and Prince looked expectantly at the owner of the child "It was in her native language, she said 'I have an allergy' ", he said smiling almost with   
parental love for the girl smiling as she held her hands, knowing more or less what they were saying minus a few words which she had yet to learn, she   
preferred to speak in her native tongue for it was easier and gave off a natural effect and not one of a tourist who is trying to speak another language...  
which now she thought about it...that's basically what she was...  
  
"She was trying to converse with your highness..." he stated what he thought was stating the obvious but decided to say it anyway, the prince gave him a   
semi-disgusted look that simply said 'I knew that you moron!', but Vegeta felt strangely excited and privileged that she was trying to talk to him.  
  
It took her a moment for her to realise she was actually the topic of conversation, due to her slight language difficulties, but when she did she wanted to   
speak up in her own defence.  
  
Shaking her head enthusiastically and stepped forward to the king she touched her chest to refer to herself and hoped they understood her.  
"Kibun ga yoku narimashita!!" she announced to the men, noticing the couldn't understand she looked at her 'master' repeating herself letting him know   
she wanted to be understood.  
  
"I...think she wanted me to tell you 'she feels better now'..." he said uncertainly as she nodded quickly twice to affirm he ha been correct in his   
assumption.   
  
"She does seem quite the intelligent thing...doesn't she" the King said with a smirk but then frowned, she may be gifted but how low was she on the social   
status of her home planet?  
  
As if reading his exact thoughts, and not knowing just what specie of alien it was, it was all in all possible that it could read the kings very thoughts,  
the alien spoke before the king could voice such a question.  
  
"She is a noble...an airess of the infamous Capsule corporation...second to no-one of intelligence, beauty or charm..."  
Bulma defiantly knew what those words meant, flattered, she turned her attention from her hands to the men so they could see her proud smirk,   
one that could rival that of Vegeta's.  
  
"Hmmm..." King Vegeta pretended to be mulling such a thing over, yet the decision to keep her had really been made when a spark of interest had been   
ignited in the princes' eyes, such a sight had not been seen since before the death of the young princess mother, an expression long since lost.  
  
"I'm keeping her." Prince Vegeta said simply, yet seriously but his still childish mind was shown by the choice of his particular words,  
his calm sudden declaration surprised the older men, yet the girl was took busy letting her eyes roam over the room to notice.   
  
Watching the girl carefully not allowing his father a say in such a matter, and sufficient to say they were all surprised in the least when the basically quiet   
little girl screeched "NANI?!", she had only just finished translating what he had said, and honestly it had come as a total shock...   
  
The cloaked figure knowing the girls temper bent down beside her and softly explained his situation to the child, who was not happy about leaving her   
master who had become like a father to her, a strict one but loving none the less.  
  
Although she didn't mind having a new friend, a child close to her age being a real treat mostly being in the presence of adults or 'breeders' whatever that   
meant as her master referred to them as...she still couldn't help but think there was more to this situation then she was being lead to believe...  
  
  
  
After handing the girl over to her new master; Prince Vegeta.  
The mysterious stranger in the cloak said a quick, strained yet sentimental goodbye to the child, leaving without so much as a name to place to the   
memory.  
  
Leaving behind only the child, a few scrawled out pages of crud the stranger referred to as instructions,  
and the chance for a future for the young girl he was leaving behind who's spirit, despite slavery, would never die...  
  
  
  
  
Want more?  
I want to give it to you!  
Just go to review...add a couple of nice words to the pretty little box....and then 'add to your favourites stories list'...  
Then as soon as enough people read and do the same, you'll get to read the next chapter!  
  
Seems simple enough?  
  
Tenshi Kanashii


	2. Realisations of a slave, a pet to be mor...

  
I just want to say thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed so far, I appreciate it!  
I got 20 reviews for the first chapter last I checked!!  
I especially want to thank those who have added me to their fav's fics lists!  
And don't forget to review each chapter!  
  
  
WARNING:  
I tried to keep this as PG rated as possible...  
I will NOT help to corrupt young minds...that's for television to do!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Nickels and dimes,   
yours and mine,  
did you cash in all your dreams?  
  
  
I don't own DBZ...simple to remember neh?  
  
  
Before I get onto the fic, I just thought I'd reply to some reviews I got...  
  
  
The Rogue Raven: Just to let you know, this fic will be updated more often than my other fan fics, 

Due to the simple fact I like it better than my other fic, I seem to find it easy to write longer/ more descriptive chapters than my fics...  
That being the added bonus of this fic...better written chapters that come out more often!   
  
  
Light of Flame: As chapters progress you should notice that, although I will have a lot of Japanese written for when Bulma speaks,  
she will often translate it straight away for Vegeta/ whomever she is speaking to.  
Bulma will learn Saiyajin-go better as time progresses, but she will almost always speak in Japanese first unless it's important, 

which in that case she will try to speak directly in Saiyjin-go...  
It should be pretty straight forward and easy to understand!   
  
  
Eruke: Unfortunately, Bulma and Vegeta will stay kids for some time still, until I feel that you have seen enough of their childhood before they grow up.   
But even once there is a jump forward in years, you still may see some flash backs, I doubt they will be the indepth chapters, 

though but the may help to further inform you of certain details while in the middle of a scene.  
Either way, their will be alot of comedy, some drama and even a little bit of romance as you read on about them as children...  
And do not worry, I have enough written for quite a few more chapters still, several of which are scenes from 12 years later,   
which is where part two of Slave 020140 really begins.   
Until you will just have to enjoy (and I know you will) the first half of the story, when Bulma and Vegeta are children.   
  
  
Thanks for your thoughts, and hope it help you, and those who did not ask...   
  
Just Remember...I REALLY want this fic to be popular, more than any of my other fics so please pop into onto your fav fics list, and review!   
  
  
  
  
~ Realisations of a slave, a pet to be more precise.   
  
  
"And here...is MY room" Prince Vegeta smirked placing more emphasis on the word 'my' than was really necessary and only really served to show how   
arrogant and spoiled he was, the sweeping gesture of his hand to further assert his point did nothing to help his case.  
  
She strained a smile at him and walked through the large wooden doors, which the child was positive that the spoilt brat was just holding open to show her what he possessed and not for the benefit of herself...but that was to be expected she was now his...'pet',   
oh how she despised being referred to as some 'creature' that was below him....an creature who did not even her own life no less...   
  
She now suddenly felt respect for the pet cat her father was forever dragging around with him on earth,   
and although it was treated with more kindness and empathy than a lot of parents did for even their own children these days...  
just the thought of being no more than someone's possession...  
  
At least the cat got nice food and a warm bed...who knows what she'd be provided with, or lack there of.   
  
  
Vegeta's smirk suddenly disappeared as the girl, only half an inch shorter than him strode past him, her strained smile was not missed,   
although being the cocky little boy he already was, even at the early age of 5, he thought it was a strained smile of jealousy instead of the forced smile,  
that clearly showed her disproval of her newly found position on the social scale...slave...pet, to be more precise.   
  
Following behind her, curious to see what her childish reaction would be to his room, that he thought was only just adequate, but to her,   
he smirked upon such a thought, it would probably be the most lavish room she had ever had the privilege to come across in her young, short life.   
  
Though, Vegeta was to be sadly mistaken, her response was anything from what he expected, if anything it was the complete and opposite response of   
that he was inspecting.  
The girl remained serious, a slightly interested smile adorning her sweet face, an much more mature approach than he expected...  
  
Vegeta watched as she walked around her metal chain clinking against her cuffs, as she silently inspected the room, almost as if she was...comparing,  
silently but there it was, the way her eyes flickered as if she was comparing, numbers and figures inside her head...  
  
Vegeta couldn't know how right he was, the girl was in fact comparing to her old room, at home, one earth.  
  
The bed size, the floor size, the expensiveness of the items in the room...and all the other things she was comparing, finding that she was more or less at   
a tie with the spoilt prince for who had the more lavish sleeping quarters...continuing to search for something in her memory that would make her the more spoilt out of the two.  
  
While she had more and less expensive items; simple basic furniture, with endless amounts of 'toys'; dolls and electrical components mostly.  
Vegeta had fewer yet more expensive items adorning his; silken Manchester, ebony wood furniture, and not to mention an Italian marble floor...   
  
Scanning over the contents of the room a second time, she did a double take as she noticed in a corner was a large pile of pillows, closely resembling that of the floor of an Arabian princess' room.  
  
She walked closer to the corner, it was strange to see so many aqua pillows strategically placed on the floor...  
bending down closer to inspect the pillows, who had now taken over any thoughts of competing with the prince, unbeknownst to him or not.  
  
The girl touched the soft satin feeling with her fingers, trailing along the medium size squares that held her utmost attention.  
  
Smirking at her strange attraction with the pillows that were to be her bed, Vegeta made his way behind the girl, for he had been standing at a distance,  
waiting for such a moment where he could inform the 'little princess' about her sleeping arrangements...  
  
"That will be your bed..." she turned looking at him slightly confused, it took her a moment to get it and when she did raised an eyebrow,  
'so, I sleep on the floor while you get to sleep on a king size bed...' she reframed from asking such a sarcastic question, for she already knew the reason for that, so why bother asking?  
  
Vegeta knew what kind of question she was restraining herself from asking, almost laughing at how she bit her lower lip while her brow furrowed,   
preventing herself from retorting with some witty remark that she would have just loved to have voiced to him, but her previous 'master' had taught her   
when to literally bite her tongue...this being one of those times.  
  
"So girl...there are a few things you must remember..." he said folding his arms across his chest, as if to intimidate the poor girl,   
which had little/no effect what so ever on the girl who was more interested in finding out if her new bed was comfortable or not,  
and not of what the little boy wanted to tell her, he was just telling her rules...rules in her opinion were nothing more than an attempt...a futile one at...  
to suppress her, and everything she was.  
  
And so smiling lightly at him, she pretended to be listening intently, still studying the satin pillows as the young prince listed off all the rules of what the girl   
must remember.  
  
"...15) never speak unless spoken to..." he said studying his chubby tanned fingers, pulling another finger down as he counted down another rule off the   
ever increasing list.  
  
'Well that's one rule I'm going to pretend the language barrier did not permit me to understand...' the cheeky child thought with a smile that refused to be   
suppressed.  
  
Vegeta pouted realising that the girl was ignoring him, off in her own thoughts, so he sat in front of her making sure that she would HAVE TO look at him...  
not that she wasn't already supposed to...  
  
" 16)...always refer to me as: 'Master', 'Prince Vegeta...or some other title fit for royalty..." he continued with the list noticing now, that he had sat in front of   
the girls view, she paid him more, if only a little bit more attention.  
  
This pleased him to know that she was taking him more seriously, and so smirking he was going to continue, what the girl thought was drawling on,   
with his very long list of rules, and between you and me, he was honestly making up half of them as he went on...  
but the girl didn't need to know that...did she?  
  
Well with Vegeta's princely air he could easily make these rules up as he went, with a straight face, and not look in the least bit concerned about creating new rules on the spot.  
  
And he was about to make another one up right now but before he could, the girl was tapping her chest with her palms waiting for the young prince to   
acknowledge her attempts to communicate.  
  
When Vegeta had given her what seemed like the most attention he had given a female (excluding his 'late' mother'), the girl cleared her throat before   
speaking uncertainly in a VERY strained attempt to translate the sentence she wanted to speak from her language to Saiyajin-go.  
  
" Watashi wa..." she seemed to think hard for a moment for saying "My.." she then proceeded to touch her chest a few more times for effect as if to   
illustrate her point, Vegeta only nodded her to continue.  
  
"namae wa..." she crunched up her face in thought and smiled when the word occurred to her, it seemed it was a lot easier to understand a language then translate or speak it.  
  
"name is..." Vegeta surprising himself was quite interested in what the girl had to say, as if he was being told some very big secret that not even his father   
knew, which spoke volumes for it's importance.  
  
"Uh...Buruma desu..." not even really needing to think of the translation, but just pausing for the effect, she waited before translating the last part of the   
sentence for her new master.  
  
"Bulma." she said happily translating her name into their language, purely euphoic with the way it sounded coming of her tongue, Vegeta seemed to also   
like the sound of her name although he refused to admit so.  
  
"My...name is...Bulma" she said trying to remember each translation forming it into a sentence, and for a brief moment Vegeta allowed himself to smile, not smirk, grin or any other expression that hid some ulterior thought, but a true smile of happiness...   
  
But if only his pride hadn't gone and spoiled the whole, what would have been the most sweetest moment in his life to date...  
  
"Girl." he said simply smirking, letting her know fully well that by just one word, that he had no intention of calling her by her name or by her slave   
identification number (which is how most masters referred to their different slaves/pets, by the id number), but instead he would refer to nickname that had no meaning behind it other than reference to her gender.  
  
But in the years to come it would become a second name to her, her real name only being referred to when she was in deep trouble or when she was...no wait, she only ever was in trouble with Vegeta...  
  
  
  
  
Want more?  
I want to give it to you!  
Just go to review...add a couple of nice words to the pretty little box....and then 'add to your favourites stories list'...  
Then as soon as enough people read and do the same, you'll get to read the next chapter!  
  
Seems simple enough?  
  
Tenshi Kanashii 


	3. Spitting, the ultimate sign of disrespec...

WOW...thank you!

You guys really love this fic, so far I have an average of 20 reviews per chapter!!! 

That's my best result yet, and I am really thankful for your singular reviews, and especially thankful to those who are reviewing each chapter as we go!! 

For these reviews, I'm going to keep uploading at a steady pace, since you readers have no hesitation or trouble in raking up 20 review per chapter, 

so to reward you for that, I'm going to keep going and only leave a few days between chapters so you have time to read & review, and I have time to write the next chapter!

WARNING:  
I tried to keep this as PG rated as possible...  
I will NOT help to corrupt young minds...that's for television to do!

Disclaimer:

Nickels and dimes,   
yours and mine,  
did you cash in all your dreams?

I don't own DBZ...simple to remember neh?

Before I get on with the chapter, I want to reply to the review from Re-o-ko:

I'm sorry, I don't write lemons, I don't even really like them... 

But maybe...I can squeeze in some slightly kinky stuff, and some more innuendo then I was planing. 

I had originally planned to put some...ah...slightly kinky stuff, referring to Bulma when she's older, and learns about 'men' and human dating.

If the majority of readers want some kinky stuff, then maybe I will put some in, but there will be no lemons.

So tell me what you readers want, and I will honestly consider putting it in.

Slight nudity, Japanese swearing, Sexual innuendo, will already be included in this fic, if anyone has a problem with that, 

inform me and I may just make an 'Edited' version or just send me an e-mail at rika@tenshi-kanashii.cjb.net and we can have a chat about it. 

And don't worry, comedy will usually co-inside the afore mentioned, nothing will be too serious, if anything it is quite entertaining. 

I have VERY strict parents and so I am more than understanding about your need for more/less adult material in your fan fiction.

So, when reviewing pleaser tell me your take on the situation and I will reply to it in an author note or in an e-mail to yourself, but be assured I will address any concerns, or queries... 

Now...on to the third chapter!

~ Spitting, the ultimate sign of disrespect!

1 week later...

Unceremoniously spiting in his face, the ultimate sign of disrespect and defiance, the girl known as Bulma was unmistakenly furious. 

She held her composure , but Vegeta could see the hate and disgust in her eyes, and such emotions were directed at him no less...just the way he liked it.

Vegeta although angered by the girls blatant disrespect of himself no less, he still felt the need to snicker at the way the girl looked at him, she knew she was looked down upon, and yet she was used to being treated as well as himself, it was quite a difference for the girl.

It was the reverse of the famous rags to riches scenario, 

Bulma was not happy about it to be honest, she could put with the pinches of her delicate cheeks by fat old alien women as they squealed about how cute she is, she could put up with less than comfortable quarters, and food that made her want to be sick at just the site of...but she had, had her previous master, 

who until their handing of her over to the Prince, she had greatly respected, for he had become some what a father figure to her and NEVER talked to her as if she was lower than a third class Saiyajin, who was already considered as trash...but if they were trash...

What did that make her?

Simple.

A...pet.

No matter how many times said thought about it, she couldn't get past the fact she belonged to him, she may have been only young but she already knew slave labour was already prohibited on earth, and so in her mind the Saiyajins although quite technologically advanced, they were still barbaric.

And no, she didn't have anything against little prince Vegeta, except for how he treated her...

Sometimes he treated her like a friend;

When he ached he called upon her to lay beside him in case he needed help.

When he need to cry but couldn't... no...wouldn't allow himself to cry...he'd call upon her to hug him, 

pretending as if she was the one that had been upset and needed the comfort.

But then...there were the other times...

He called her horrible names that only a child could think to call another child.

He'd laugh and point at her when the guards where around, who honestly felt sorry for the poor 'creature'...

But as the tears threatened to fall, she remember the times he'd let her share HIS bed, 

complaining that he'd never get any sleep if he didn't cause she'd just whine all night...seriously...who was he kidding?!

She WASN'T a dog...she didn't whine and howl when she couldn't sleep at night!

Bulma was a genius, and that's what it took, to figure out that her shared body heat would also help to keep him warm...selfish child.

Or did he realise that this was a win-win situation?

That boy had the mind of Freud...yet sometimes it was so simple to tell what he was thinking in that little head of his... 

it was almost if she had come to understand him...

The boy sneered noticing her mind had gone elsewhere...again...it was almost every time she got a chance she was thinking... 

he, like the spoilt little brat (his fathers choice of words) he was, he wanted her attention to be on him and him alone!

"GIRL" he snapped, she had gotten used to his temper and so just looked up at him casually, he had a look that clearly said...

"Are you listening to me?!" he practically whined, she was being impossible...again.

"Iie" she said with a smirk, and although Vegeta could not, for the life of him understand a word of her native language...

he knew her answer was not 'yes'...

Anything far from it.

Bulma felt the desire to laugh, she knew that Vegeta was aware that she hadn't answered yes, 

but he couldn't be sure due to his lack of knowledge concerning her language.

She loved to mess with that little mind of his, and by purposely answering in Japanese he couldn't know for a fact that she had said 'No' even if he had his suspicions.

Any previous thoughts of giggling were squashed when he gave her a stern glare at which she promptly stuck her tongue out at.

Taken back Vegeta just scowled, he had long since forgotten why she had spitted at his face with so much disgust, and anger, but that was like most of their fights, once it started all thoughts from before hand were forgotten like some old toy, only to be abandoned for something newer and much more entertaining...

in such a case the new and exciting toy for Vegeta was the girl.

Remembering her pink little tongue stuck at him, he wanted to yell at her, but it would just help to serve her pitiful cause, for they both knew if he caused too much of a commotion, his father would come in and demand that he take the girl for a 'walk'...which was King Vegeta speech for spoiling the girl rotten.

Yes, his father had done the unthinkable, he'd grown a infinity for the girl, and although he liked to act as if he couldn't care less, and the girl was just for show...Prince Vegeta knew better, the girl was like the daughter he never had, and she had him rapped around her little finger, yet she didn't even know it.

The king may still see Bulma as a 'pet' to an extent but like some rare 'pet', which coincidently she was more or less one, he treated her like a young goddess.

The girl would enjoy her time with the king, he'd let her run around the hallways giving her the feeling of a bit of freedom, he gave her chocolates that the young Vegeta would often dangle in front of her just to be cruel, and then there was Bardock...

The king had often allowed some of there time together to be set aside so she could work down in the science wing with the head scientist Bardock.

Letting the girls mind be unused would be a slow and painful torture to the girl, she already had to feign stupidity to Vegeta some of the time to save her own hide, but to not use her intelligence one way or another would slowly break her down...that could not be done. 

It was truly a site to be seen, the sparkle in her eyes as she touched things, which was a change from the 'don't touch ANYTHING' rule that Vegeta insisted upon while she was in his room, or anywhere for that matter...

The things, they clinked and clanked and they worked....it was hard to explain it any better than that. 

Her young mind working overtime to process all the new things and what to do with them, that 's where Bardoc came in, 

he was more than happy to tutor the angel child at the request of the king and did so with great honour.

Speaking of time with the king and Bardoc, hadn't that been what this little spat was about in the first place?

He had wanted to show his 'pet' off to a friend who was coming over that day and so requested that she stay with him and cancel any previous engagements to be there. 

Sufficient to say she hadn't taken it very well...the spit being proof of how upset she was when he quickly changed his request to a demand when she originally politely refused.

But he IS her 'MASTER' he had the right to demand such a thing as her time away from such a trivial thing as an...education...didn't he? 

She seemed to think no.

Damn it...if he wanted to show his friends his pet he Would!

Smirking evilly he used his superior strength to pull her forward bringing her to her knees with one tug. 

The look on her face showed one of complete horror...he wouldn't actually dare stop her from going...would he?

He would.

Bulma squeaked as he dragged her back to the spot on the floor she liked to call her own, although she knew it was no more hers than her life... 

it was Vegeta's.

"Sit girl" he said with authority, pointed at the floor as if she couldn't understand him, yet both of them were sure that she played dumb more often than not for her own convenience.

She would have rolled her eyes had she not been so livid with him, she did what she knew he wanted to hear...she growled. 

For some freaky reason the boy liked to hear her sweet voice growl, it was something he appeared to never get enough of, and so for the first time in what seemed like ages she growled at him...she decided the kid was officially estranged...he seemed to smirk at her growl as if she had suddenly declared her submission.

So she stoped.

Vegeta's face fell. 

There was no way she was going to growl, if he liked it, when he was forcing her to do a little show and tell for his monkey brain friends.

Nah ah...no way...such a fact was suddenly becoming very clear to Vegeta...

So that was exactly why, no more than 15 minutes later, Bulma sat arms crossed, lips pouted in protest on her pillows, trying her best to ignore Vegeta's friend Kakkarot and all his "ooooh" and "aaaaah" sounds he made as he inspected the 'pet' and was making it difficult for Bulma to ignore him...

Kakkarot was, how you say?

Energetic.

The boy was only as old as Bulma herself, yet he had an endless source of energy, or so it seemed. 

Such a trait was only matched by his curiosity.

"So, does she have a name?!" the young son of Bardoc asked, which only minutes ago she had learnt such a fact, it should have been obvious due to he was almost identical to his father, but, Kakkaort seemed not to be the sharpest tool in the shed, completely unlike his father, but was defiantly the sweetest...

"Bulma."

"Girl." the master and the pet answered in unison, glaring at the other one not appreciating the other one's answer.

"Uhhh....I'm confused..." Kakkarot declared scratching his head before going back to offering the girl a piece of grass, whom gave the boy a look of disgust in return.

'As if I'd eat grass...' the girl scoffed mentally, noticing how the boy waved the piece of grass in front of her in what he thought was a tempting offer.

"She may be a pet, but she's not COMPLETELY stupid you fool!" Vegeta announced to his friend who was quite interested in the pet, yet still not able to fully comprehend her.

"HAI!" Bulma exclaimed in agreement with her Master, assured she had more intelligence than Kakkarot was implying she had, 

but speaking in another language that neither boy could understand was not helping her case, the look both boys were giving her indicated such...

"Speak Saiyajin-Go girl!" Vegeta snapped after a few moments of confused, uncomfortable silence.

Rolling her eyes to show just how incompetent, not to mention uneducated she thought they were, Bulma thought for a moment before saying in a slightly uncertain voice.

"I say, 'Yes' " she said not quite phrasing the sentence right, proving that she was still learing how to speak the language.

But as Bulma said those few words, for Kakkarot it was if she suddenly did an amazing card trick...

"Oh wow, isn't she amazing?!" he decided fussing over her, asking a million questions of the girl, as she only could watch confused with how quickly he was speaking, not allowing her enough time to translate.

Whimpering, as he continued to ask her all these things that sounded nothing more than gibberish to her, she watched as Vegeta stated to laugh, clearly amused with her confusion.

"CHOTTO MATTE KAKKAROT KUN, OUJI-SAMA" she cried in frustration, wanting nothing more than the voices to stop, they were puzzling and they made her head hurt...

Abruptly as they started, they stopped the boys surprised with the girls screech, and uncertain what she was talking about 

Bulma breathed deeply a few times waiting for her head, that she was currently clutching for dear life, to stop hurting.

"I say, 'Wait, Kakkarot-Kun, Prince-Sama" she said softly not meeting their eyes as she had closed them to stop the pain, hoping that if she couldn't see them, then maybe she couldn't hear them. 

But being the genius she was knew there was an a lot more technical reason behind it, and for once cursed her inability to be stupid, for once just wishing she could be stupid and just thinking about something long enough would give her hope that it would happen.

"Ouji Sama?" Vegeta asked rasing an eyebrow, he was guessing she was referring to him, but was unsure if she was calling him another insult again like 'baka'. 

Baka was probably the only Japanese word, Vegeta knew for certain. 

During their first week together, Bulma had been very insistent to call him that every time she was annoyed with him. 

Only that very morning explaining to him, that 'baka' did not indeed mean 'incredibly handsome individual' or something similar like he originally thought, but it meant...'Fool, stupid, or idiot'. 

That new piece of information now explained several experiences, which Vegeta had been unsure about...

"Ouji Sama..." she repeated trying to think how to translate and redefine the word for the boy's liking, rubbing her temples in a anti-clockwise motion she attempted to translate such a thing for him, sometimes wishing the boy would just go and buy a dictionary, though the girl was not entirely sure they had a Japanese to Saiyajin-Go dictionary...

"Ouji, it means prince...Sama...ah...sama means how you say, respective form of address to royalty or gods..." she stated knowing as the words left her mouth her mistake.

Smirking in satisfaction, Vegeta then voiced what Bulma just knew he'd say...

"Ouji Sama huh?" he said getting only inches away from her face he said in a teasing manner "oh...it looks like the slave is getting some respect for her master....I like it!" he said with too much enthusiasm for her liking, while Kakkarot cleaned out his ears, it was oblivious that Vegeta was more interested in the girl's company than his, but then again...when was that new...

Rolling her eyes, Bulma then proceeded to mutter some lovely descriptive words under her breath about what she thought of the prince, all in Saiyajin-go just for their sake, several time referring to the word 'idiots', being the nicest mentioned, so you can just imagine what other words she used in her details of the prince and his friend... 

Vegeta decided, it was best he didn't know what the girl was saying about him, betting it was nothing good, and not wanting to receive an lecture from Kakkarot about his pet saying 'naughty words' so just watched as Kakkarot stood and started to go through Vegeta's possessions, throwing them this way and that. .

"K-KAKKAROT...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Vegeta bellowed, getting up from his spot besides Bulma and running over to Kakkarot was going through the princes drawers pulling out battle outfits, his capes...and..."EEIK!" Bulma gasped as several pairs of Vegeta's underwear was tossed nearby, too close for the little girls liking.

"I'm...looking...for...a....brush..." he said still rummaging through the drawers trying to find the object of his search.

"Why?...AND STOP THAT!" Vegeta yelled as his friend through another item of clothing out of the folded position in the ebony wooden drawers, looking up at Vegeta's demand he stated simply.

"I want to brush her fur..." he stating in an 'as if it isn't obvious' tone to the prince, his childish need to play, with what he saw as an animal, overwhelming him.

"Fur?" Vegeta repeated dumbfounded, he looked once over Bulma, who to his knowledge had only hair on her head, but no 'fur', and by the expression Bulma was sending his way, it seemed he was right.

"Yeah, fur!" Kakkarot exclaimed in the same tone as before.

"She hasn't got ANY fur you idiot, she has hair...like us." Vegeta informed proudly, feeling superior to the third class.

As if to prove Vegeta right, Bulma presented her hand for Kakkarot to see, who came closer to watch, then she ran her fingers threw her hair.

"WOW...that's SOOOOO cool!" Kakkarot said after the little presentation of human hair, shown by Bulma herself, Kakkarot then pipped up again and asked persistently "So....does she have a brush?!".

Sighing in exasperation, Vegeta decided he'd be 'generous' and 'allow' the third class child to brush his pet... 

his main reason for such a deed would be because it would make his pet happy...and maybe be quiet in the process...

"Over there, in her box..." Vegeta pointed near to her pillows, there sat her water, milk, and food bowls, and beside them presided her 'box', which contained her few possessions which was really no more than a large shoe box with a couple of trinkets, a few changes of clothes, and a several other things that often was added to over time...

"Her 'hair brush' is inside it..." Vegeta said absently waving his hand as he sat on his bed, leaning back in a position that only a god would partake in.

"A ha!" Kakkrot said more to himself than to the others as he took the brush out of her white shoe box and proceeded to brush the girls hair.

"..." Bulma had attempted to protest with this kid, who seemed to have a power level of that of which he SHOULD posses an I.Q level 

(seeming as Bardoc was his father) but didn't, although as he started to brush her silky smooth hair, Bulma suddenly found a whole knew prospective of Kakkarot and decided, he wasn't that bad...

Purring...she was purring....Vegeta had owned her for a week, and not ONCE had she purred for him, and yet here she was seconds after that low class fool, Kakkarot had started brushing her hair she had started with this beautiful, enchanting sound that he had been referred to in her 'instructions' as purring.

Taking said paper out of his pocket, Vegeta decided to re-read such a subject.

The instructions said roughly: Purring - Purring is the expression of happiness, it is a humming sound that is emitted from the throat. 

Please note that if, for any reason that your pet starts purring, you should make note of the cause, and when treating your pet to a reward, 

reward it with whatever caused it to purr on an occasion. 

Also note, purring indicates you are on your way to becoming friends with your pet, at which stage they will learn to respect and care for you...

The girl was HIS pet!

She was supposed to purr for HIM!

So, with childish jealously, Vegeta stomped over to the Kakkarot and Bulma, snatched up the brush in his hand, spoiling the tender moment between the two. 

Bulma whimpered in protest, before Vegeta pushed Kakkarot out of the way and took his spot on the cushions, and proceeded to brush her hair, not getting a purr out of the girl, but only succeeding to get Bulma squealing, near tears as Vegeta dragged the brush too quickly, and too roughly through her hair, hurting the poor girl.

"VE-GE-TA" she screeched, holding her hair as Vegeta realised just how much hair he actually ripped out with his 'brushing'.

"Opps..." Vegeta said uncharacteristically sheepishly, embarrassed for letting his fury blind him to the point he humiliated himself.

"Opps?!" Bulma asked practically livid, she then proceeded to scream a long, furious speech to him in Japanese, often repeating the word 'Opps' to make him realise just where he went wrong, and giving him a clue to that she was NOT saying ANYTHING nice about him...

"....KUSO...CHIKUSHO..." the girl screamed random swear words that she knew, not that experienced in vulgar phrases, but knew several and so yelled them, not caring if Vegeta understood them or not.

Kakkarot just sat blinking, he watched as Bulma yell at the prince, it was strange, he wasn't allowed to even be nice to the prince without the prince getting angry, but here this girl was, screaming curses at him for being to rough with her...and yet Vegeta just rolled his eyes and just snapped once 

"QUIET GIRL" before she decided to quietly protest, muttering her opinions under her breath.

"I...I think you hurt her Vegeta" Kakkarot announced suddenly, to Bulma and Vegeta who simply gave him an 'are you serious' look.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Baka..." Bulma mumbled under her breath, a natural instinct even though he couldn't understand her insult. 

Hey...don't get Bulma wrong...he was a really sweet guy...just...he's very naive.

"That's what I keep trying to tell him..." Vegeta smirking, informed Bulma, glad for her to be calling someone beside himself a idiot, it was almost a relief.

Like the child she was, Bulma quickly forgot her previous anger towards Vegeta and smiled sweetly at him, enjoying that they finally agreed on something.

If only if time would stay like that...carefree and happy...ok they weren't quite like that...but at least they weren't fighting! 

Want more?  
I want to give it to you!  
Just go to review...add a couple of nice words to the pretty little box....and then 'add to your favourites stories list'...  
Then as soon as enough people read and do the same, you'll get to read the next chapter!

Seems simple enough?

Tenshi Kanashii


	4. Jealously, Not just anyone is worthy eno...

You guys really love this fic, so far I have an average of 20 reviews per chapter!!! 

That's my best result yet, and I am really thankful for your singular reviews, and especially thankful to those who are reviewing each chapter as we go!! 

For these reviews, I'm going to keep uploading at a steady pace, since you readers have no hesitation or trouble in raking up 20 review per chapter, 

so to reward you for that, I'm going to keep going and only leave a few days between chapters so you have time to read & review, and I have time to write the next chapter!

WARNING:  
I tried to keep this as PG rated as possible...  
I will NOT help to corrupt young minds...that's for television to do!

Disclaimer:

Nickels and dimes,   
yours and mine,  
did you cash in all your dreams?

I don't own DBZ...simple to remember neh?

Here is some answers to some reviewers questions...

PaPa J:  
Congratulations!  
I wondered if anyone would notice I spent an hour trying to think how old Kakkarot should be.  
I know there is roughly 10 years in difference in age between Goku and Bulma during dragonball...  
But I wanted Kakkarot in the fic, and it would be impossible to put him in in and be able to interact with Bulma before she grew up, if i didn't alter the ages.  
Also, Raditz will come into the storyline sooner or later, and his age may be slightly off, due to well...that a secret why ^_~  
You will have to keep reading to know why!

Vanetia:   
Inu Yasha?  
What is that show about?  
*Blushes* We don't get many animes where I live....so to be honest I have no idea, what is the anime about?  
I know Inu is Japanese for dog...and there lies the extent of my knowledge on that particular subject...

asmodea:  
Good idea!  
You will see more of the King Vegeta/Bulma relationship through out the further chapters,   
look out for a sweet incident between the two in the next few chapters...King Vegeta and Bulma have a special bond,   
he is kind of like prince Vegeta only he is a bit more...ah...mellow.  
Their bond is a father/daughter like connection...Keep your eye out for their 'moments' they are quite cute and usually comical!

ayaki:  
Vegeta will make Bulma purr...keep an eye out for the moments when he does,   
there is an especially cute incident where he causes Bulma to purr when she's older...  
She is trying to be 'particularly nice' to Vegeta, cause she is caught out with a certain male pet...  
personally...it's my favourite part of the fic I've written so far!

Night shade and to ALL THE OTHER READERS WHO ARE CURIOUS ABOUT THE TIME FORWARDING!  
I think, I'm going to push time forward sooner rather than later, if so I'm going need to do at least half a dozen flashbacks people,   
so that way the fic can be understood better and enjoyed!  
I think there will only be several more chapters (i think 3 or so) and then ON TO 12 YEARS LATER!!

Okay so that's it, a few more chapters and then time will pass, also I have decided to add some slightly kinky (well it's kinky in my mind),   
into the fic, but not too much, It should be alright for almost anyone to read still!  
I'm not sure if I will need to up the rating...I don't think so...but I might need you guys to tell me if you think it should...

~ Jealously, Not just anyone is worthy enough to revel in the princes company!  


Screaming, Bulma tried to shield herself, physically and emotionally from the abuse the girls were giving her.

"NO, YOU'RE WRONG...YOU'RE WRONG!" the girl refused to believe their lies, she utterly refused.

It had started out innocently enough...

The king had been kind enough, to introduce Bulma to several other girls her own age of noble background...  
Although it started well, as soon as King Vegeta left...it all got out of hand...

*FLASH BACK*

"So...What's your name?" One of the girls asked, coming to sit on Bulma's pillows, the other two following suit.

"My name is Bulma" she informed her new friends, ecstatic to have girls her own age to play with, while Vegeta and Kakkarot were bother her age, 

it wasn't quite the same, knowing that they wouldn't want to talk about the important things in life...such as beautification of one's self...  
yet by the scars from training, Bulma had the sinking feeling neither would these girls enjoy 'such trivial things', as Vegeta liked to call it as Bulma put aside an hour each day to brush her hair, Kakkarot often helping out and on the rare occasion or two, Vegeta had been know to give her hair a brush or two...

"Really?" the second girl asked more closer to inspect her, looking over her as if thinking about something, although Bulma was starting to feel that maybe this meeting wasn't such a good idea after all...

"Your obviously not a Saiyajin...your name proving that....so ....WHAT are you?" the third girl asked narrowing her eyes threatening at Bulma, Bulma would have made an 'Eeipp' sound at this, but was too afraid that a sudden sound such as a squeal would only further to provoke the little terrors.

"Ahhh...I-I-I'm ummm..." Bulma stuttered nervously, suddenly feeling uncomfortable being in the same room as three Saiyajin, she gulped at the pointed glare sent her way, and quickly managed a honest reply, that didn't sound even half as scared as she really was...

"I'm a human..." she declared, noting as the girls exchanged knowing evil looks, something that could lead to nothing good...and didn't.

Whispering to the other two girls, the cattiest of the girls thought aloud "Humans are those creatures they capture for pets...", such a sentence suddenly became an accusation.

"So...who's pet are you?" one of the other girls, asked spite lacing her words, if they didn't look like they'd threaten her with physical pain Bulma would have refused to answer for afraid such an answer would once again only further to anger the girls for the main reason that anything seemed to anger a Saiyajin.

"Well...I'm..." Bulma didn't know wether or not to answer, although she was quite sure they weren't going to allow her not to,   
and so tried to not let them imitate her she confidently replied "...Vegeta's my master...".

"Vegeta...does she mean PRINCE Vegeta?!"

"Oh my..."

"Why would Vegeta want...it" one of the girls asked her friends, pointing to her as if she was some dirty alley cat, no longer referring to Bulma as if she was a person.

"He...he asked for me!" Bulma tried to speak up in her own defence, only receiving a dirty look from the girls, who got up and away from her as if everything was different.

"I bet she's even got some disease or something..." one of the girls spat, no longer resulting in hushing their speech, if anything they spoke louder as if Bulma wasn't there, or even so she could hear them.

"No...No I don't..." she tried to convince them, but the girls didn't care...Bulma was different, that's all they needed to know.

"Yeah..." one of the girls agreed with another, simply ignoring Bulma's denial of having some disease.

"No...I don't...Vegeta even pats me...and he hasn't gotten sick..." that's when the real riot began...

The girls suddenly decided that Bulma indeed existed, and should be...spat upon.

It was disgusting

The girls claimed, that filth, should be filthy.

Two of the girls continued to spit aim fully at the girl's face and any other spot open to a direct hit, while the third girl continued to yell insults at the girl they believed to be 'unworthy to revel in their princes company'.  
Usually Bulma would have found that an insult to even WANT to be in the princes company, but now she found an insult to not be allowed to be in it.  
It was amazing, Bulma would usually come with some witty remark about how the girls would be welcome to swap places with her, or something else along those lines, but instead for the sake of argument she decided to pretend as if she respected the prince as much as the girls seemed too...

"VEGETA'S MY FRIEND!" she screamed, and even thought she was not even sure the boy would consider her a friend, or vica versa, she had the undeniable need to want to prove to the girls she wasn't the trash that they were implying she was.

Vegeta may have never been always kind to her, yet he had never been as vulgar to spit upon her.

"Vegeta's her frieeeeeeeend" one of the girls taunted in way only another child could, leaving Bulma near tears.

She would have long ago tried to escape the torture that was contained to the room, if it hadn't been for two things:

1) She told Vegeta she would stay in his room until he got back!

Oh...that and 2) Nappa was guarding the door...

"Friend...she nothing more than his pet." one girls sneered, the words echoing through her mind, Bulma screamed.

*END FLASHBACK*

Upon opening the door, Vegeta would usually find his pet giving him that look...you know the sarcastic 'glad YOU had a nice day, I stayed her like YOU asked, and now I'M bored stiff', but today Vegeta found...well...girls spitting on his pet...as she screamed 'No....you're wrong...you're wrong!!'.

Like any little boy, Vegeta loved to spit, and would have invited one of the girls...whoever they were...to join in a spitting contest with him...and he'd win...offcourse.  
But, they were spitting on HIS pet!

"GET OUT!!!" the little brats were in his room, spitting all over his pet, who would now need to take a bath...joy, and they had yet to notice him.

"Wha?!"

"Prince Vegeta"

"Your highness..." the girls said with the proper respect, they had always been taught to treat royalty...something which they had failed to give Bulma.

Scampering out of the room, after a quick bow to the prince, the girls took off like lightening, if not faster, nearly knocking over poor Nappa in the process.  
At the same time, Bulma was giving Vegeta the most pathetic look possible, Vegeta focusing as the spit slid down her face, waiting for her to speak, but when words never came, he decided to voice the words on his mind.

"So..." he trailed off implying that she tell him the rest, Bulma with tears in her eyes which to Vegeta were thought to be just more spit, whimpered once before answering the expectant prince who was waiting for her reply.

"So...girls...they spit on me...me not worthy enough for Vegeta they say" she spoken uncertainly, with very terrible grammar, too shaken up to really think straight...children can be really horrible.

"So finally someone agrees with me..." he announced with a smirk, with what was said only to lighten the mood, Vegeta not being used to such things as emotion and such, was unsure of how to approach such a situation where the girl was obviously in a lot of turmoil.

Sighing, Vegeta removed his cape, and scanned the room, making sure no spit had landed on HIS possessions (minus his pet) but seeing none, turned back to the girl before announcing.

"Come on...Let's go take a bath" wearily he made his way to the bedroom door, he gripped the handle before noticing there was no approaching footsteps to be heard.

"Coming Pet?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, finding the situation amusing, yet not entirely so.

"Uh.... Yes" Bulma grabbed a change of clothes before running behind Vegeta, quick to follow him as he made his way to the royal baths.

Nodding at Nappa, Vegeta pretended to not be enjoying how the girl followed him mindlessly like a baby duck.  


Bulma was overcome with anger, sadness, confusion and other emotions that left her wondering about her self worth.  
Despite Vegeta's taunting, none of which she believed, she had never let any of it get to her, but yet the girl's taunting had effected her, she didn't believe the lies, but still made her melancholy none the less.

"Ou, hitsuyo kansha shimasu" Bulma muttered, hanging her head, embarrassed to look as dirty as she did, hoping if by some change she hung her head no one would notice her, but then again...no one else on Planet Vegeta had Aqua coloured hair...

"Girl, speak Saiyajin-go!" Vegeta reprimanded her again, she was often going in and out of the language as if dipping her tongue in and out of a pool of speech, one minute speaking it the next she was back to her native tongue...something which annoyed the prince to no end.

"gomennasai" Bulma apologized in her native tongue, it was a natural instinct to say 'Im sorry' in her language, although that was exactly the problem she had just been yelled at about.

Groaning Vegeta, for once ignored it, just wanting to take a bath and so kept walking.

"I say...I uhmm...:" she had almost forgotten what she had been saying, so she studied the floor below her, it was the same marble floor as in the princes' room, the halls ways while expensive looking were bare, minus the doors to other rooms and hallways, and a few family portraits scattered here and there, each one could be mistaken for the next due to the similarity between Vegeta's, the only ones looking different were the pictures of the queens, who, while were not identical, all looked more or less the same, black hair, black eyes, and slightly tanned skinned.  


Such traits of every Saiyajin woman.

Realising she had caught herself up in the pictures once again, like she always did when making trips down the halls with the king, or when taking baths with the prince...yes Bulma took baths with her master, while it may seem unorthodox, it was quite enjoyable for the two.

Realising she was consumed in her thinking again, something the prince couldn't stand, and even though sometimes she did things JUST to spite him, he had saved her, well...maybe more like her and his other possessions from being spat upon, but she owed him at least a few good translations and to not get too caught up in her thoughts.

So Bulma simply snapped out of her reverie and spoke Saiyajin-go for the non Japanese speaking prince.

"I say I need to thank king" she said with an edge, letting him know that the comment had been a sarcastic one, the kind she was famous for.

"Yeah...me too...I always wanted a spit covered room...it really adds something to the décor" he said wryly, realising that because of her new 'friends', she was going to have to sleep on his bed...again...

'Oh well...good slaves are so hard to find...' he'd have to wait for one of them to clean her bed in the morning, until then his pet would sleep on the foot of the bed, yet both of them knew better...within several hours she would somehow manage to snuggle up with the prince, and although he would want to push her away, who could deny the comforting warmth that she would bring and take with her?

Not Vegeta....that was for sure.

The last door on the left, was the room Bulma enjoyed so much.

It was a room, with nothing but a large bath, which was about the size of small bedroom, inbuilt into the middle of the concrete floor.  
Running on a giant heater, the bath was kind of everlasting, it never got cold.  
There was no, get out before the water gets cold...you could stay in there forever if it wasn't for the pruney skin you'd get for staying in the water for so long, 

but other than that, it was the kind of thing you left reluctantly, if not you were probably dragged away.

Such a treat was kept only for royalty though, the king and prince the only ones having keys, but Bulma...she was the exception...  
she got dirty and the king suggested that it would be a good idea if she bathed when Vegeta did...  
The girl may not need to use a bathroom, due to an implant that the neural control buttons made possible so the girl never needed to use a bathroom.  
But she still got dirty, and therefore she got smelly...no helping that fact, although Bulma was trying to invent something...

So opening the door that had a beautiful water maiden carved on it, who if anything looked more like Bulma than it ever would a Saiyajin woman, the children stepped into the thick blanket of mist that covered the room, one could hardly see the bench beside the pool like bath for one to put their clothes and towel.

"Mmmm..." was the not so silent sound of enjoyment that Bulma made, as she made her way to the stone bench where she placed a spare change of clothes and began to strip all her clothes, prepared to burn them if need be to rid her off the reminder of the days previous incidents.

Vegeta watched as the girl began to strip all her clothes and then slip into the water silently, her beautiful shoulder length tresses floating on top of the water as she began to clean her arms, staring at them intently as if she was trying to will the dirty feeling, her skin had acquired, away...  


At the same time Vegeta began to remove his spandex outfit, and join the little girl who had yet to notice the boy as he made his way over to the girl, who was only just able to kept her head above water while standing.

"Does that feel better?" Vegeta asked noticing how she seemed to want to peel her skin off in protest, but instead tried to soak and scrub it off.

"Hai" she answered not feeling like translating right now, she had more important things to do then converse....like finding out how many layer of skin the girls may of contaminated...

'And they said I might have diseases! What about them?! The dirty, dirty little monkeys...' was the way Bulma thought about the situation.

"Ack!" she declared sticking her tongue out in protest as, Vegeta did what he always did; find a spot, pretend to be bored and then watch the girl with amusement.  
Such a thing was almost routine for him as Vegeta pretended to be bathing, which he really should have been doing, but like always that little slave had caught his interest.

She suddenly announced "Girl germs..." as if knowing that Vegeta was watching confused with her actions, Vegeta just laughed at such an outburst.

"You do know you're a girl too..." he asked as if she may have not realised such a fact, but she simply nodded once and answered "Hai", and went back to cleaning her hair, which only served to make Vegeta laugh harder.

And that's how the remainder of the bathing time was spent, Bulma focused with 'riding the filth' as Vegeta dubbed it, while he watched intently, every so often finding amusement in her serious answers about the little girls and their 'violation upon herself'.

"Me wash Vegeta's hair? she asked when bathing time was almost coming to an end, but she had yet to notice Vegeta washing his hair out of the corner of her eyes, which was how she was secretly watching him.

Taken back slightly with her question, Vegeta was about to say 'no', but then decided that if she wanted to pamper him...then why should he deny her such a pleasure....  
Well that was his cocky take on the situation, while Bulma just thought he may be mentally inept to wash his hair, and that she should offer him help if he couldn't do it...

"Okay..." he agreed finally after a moments deliberation, watching as the girl swum over to him, pausing for a minutes before reaching her little milky white coloured hands up to his hair and proceeded to wash it.

Her chains swing around with her wrist movement, threatening to hit Vegeta in the face if she wasn't careful.

Cupping little amounts of water in her hands, Bulma with great precision washed the Prince's hair, thoroughly enjoying how he sat still and non abusive for at least 5 minutes.

So, in a spur of the moment decision, Bulma started to hum quietly, as she ran her fingers through the boys thick rough, jet black flame like tuft that he called hair.

"hmmm...ahhmmm....ehhhaaa...." was the sweet sound that was more fun than it was a musical masterpiece, yet Vegeta strangely did not tell her to shut up, so she assumed that he enjoyed it and so kept it up as she went through every inch of his hair combing it with her nails, giving what was like a massage to the head for the boy.

Far be it from Vegeta to give the girl a compliment, not unless absolute necessary, or he was one his death bed, or his father commanded...the latter probably the only incident that would actually pry a compliment out of him, so instead he watched as she continued to scrub his hair, ignoring the misplaced kick that had occurred while she tread water...

"Done." she said suddenly, after a good five minutes longer than she had planned, mainly for the reason that she couldn't remember how to say that she had finished in Saiyajin-go...

"Hmph" Vegeta pouted, he, though would never admit it, quite liked the feeling of her small hands on his skin, as they washed the hair at the front of his head, often massaging the skin by accident, but Vegeta did kinda, well...like it.

Smiling sweetly, Bulma made her way to the edge of the bath and pulled herself out, not caring, being just a child of four after all, if Vegeta saw her nude, such a thing as embarrassment around the male population would not plague for at least another ten years thankfully.

Vegeta just sighed in disappointment, this bathing session had not been half bad, and so waited for a moment longer before joining the girl to get changed, while he changed into just a pair of black boxers, he wore a blood red robe over it, 'a prince should not be over-exposed to his people', was his fathers worlds of wisdom, even though the phrase had more than one meaning.

Bulma, who was just a slave, only slept in the same clothes day in day out, minus royal occasions when she wore a different outfit, or when she went into town, both had actually yet to occur, but she had an outfit for each anyway.  
Unfortunately, it was quite difficult to get clothes on because of her shackles, everything had been stepping into and then tied into place...

Ah the joys of enslavement constraints...

"Vegeta..." she asked as she tied the last of the straps that held her top on.

"Hhhmmm?" Vegeta replied unfocused, as he used the towel, that had been stored in the room along with his robe and change of clothes, to dry his skilfully and very thoroughly washed hair.

"I'm a bad girl for being you're pet?" she asked more than said, Vegeta being used to her bad speech, simply looked at her shocked, knowing what she said but not believing it.

"No, offcourse not...it is an honour" he said proudly, smirking in thought, realising just how much the girls had poisoned her mind, maybe he could take advantage of that!

"Oh..." she sighed in relief, now fiddling with her top's material while she waited for Vegeta to finish up.

"Yeah...BUT...you ARE a bad girl if you don't do everything I say..." he said turning away from her, pretending to be busy drying himself, knowing that his trick, well...not really trick, because he believed it was true, would be tipped off if she saw his evil grin....

"OH" she squeaked in surprise, thinking hard she stared off trying to think about what to make of what he had said.

Vegeta decided it was best if he said no more, wouldn't want to stuff it up now by saying something stupid...now would he?

So, instead they left the bathing room, pulling the door close with a 'click' as the door locked, the key safely in robe pocket and the children carrying their dirty laundry under arm, or pinched fingertips in Bulma's case...

Bulma still wasn't entirely convinced the girls weren't diseased....and until she was sure, she was going to hold her dirty outfit away from her as if it carried the plague.  
And the might as well had the plague, Bulma was given the strangest looks as she made her way back to Vegeta's room, her clothes getting an even stranger looks, those who saw the slightly damp clothing trying to figure out what happed, to it and why the child was holding her nose as if trying to stop herself from breathing in a horrible scent, which no one else could seem to smell, and in fact was Bulma attempt to stop from breathing in the germs...

So when Vegeta gave her another strange look, obviously wanting to know why he was being stared at.  
Bulma just gave him an knowing look before saying once again "girl germs" in a normal voice, if anything on the hushed side to avoid what she thought would cause panic.

Vegeta just shook his head, he like Bulma believed in girl/boy germs...except with each other, it was more pet and master how they saw each other.  
"Burn them" was his honest answer for the question she seemed to be thinking over in her head, he could see it in her eyes.

"Hai" she agreed, just her scrutinising glare, upon her articles of clothing, could burn holes through them.

And so, busy with destroying her clothes by deadly glare, Vegeta opened his bedroom door for Bulma, Nappa also giving her clothes an raised eyebrow as she walked by.

"Girl germs" Vegeta supplied for the girl, trying to suppress a laugh as Nappa only gave the boy an even stranger look, than before, in return.

"Brats" Nappa muttered in disbelief, using a word that sounded like an insult, but was more of a term used fondly when he referred to the children, even if with other children he'd say brats and mean it, but by calling Vegeta and Bulma it, he kept up the facade of the tough guard.

"Put them down, and we'll go to bed..." Vegeta demanded as Bulma dropped the soiled garments to the ground and made her way over to his bed, jumping up and immediately made her way over to the head of the bed, not knowing, or was it just not caring, that Vegeta did not want her sleeping beside him.

"Girl" he growled warningly, but he knew either way he'd be upset, one way she'd wouldn't be respecting him, the other way he'd be lacking her body warmth that he wanted to share.

"AWWWWWE....Veeeegeeeeta..." she whined playfully.

"Fine" Vegeta puffed, standing beside the bed, looking quite dignified even for a little boy, who's bed was nearly taller than him, only his flame shaped hair poked up above the side of the bed.

Bulma giggled, only seeing the top spike of his black hair from her position on the bed, watching as Vegeta got annoyed and finally just levitated vertically, his scowl was quickly seen as he rose higher, soon rising high enough so he could step onto the bed and take his prime position in the middle of the king size bed.

"Goodnight" Vegeta said, snuggling into the blankets, pulling silk sheets up to his shoulders, turning away from Bulma as he did.

"Oyasumi." she told Vegeta tiredly, yawning as she slipped into the darkness of sleep, her blessing of a good night to Vegeta only caused a smirk from the boy before he joined her in sleep.

Want more?  
I want to give it to you!  
Just go to review...add a couple of nice words to the pretty little box....and then 'add to your favourites stories list'...  
Then as soon as enough people read and do the same, you'll get to read the next chapter!

Seems simple enough?

Tenshi Kanashii  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Kiss, the first from a master to his pet

I just want to say thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed so far, I appreciate it!

I got 20 reviews for the first chapter last I checked!!

I especially want to thank those who have added me to their fav's fics lists!

And don't forget to review each chapter!

WARNING:

I tried to keep this as PG rated as possible...

I will NOT help to corrupt young minds...that's for television to do!

Disclaimer:

Nickels and dimes,

yours and mine,

did you cash in all your dreams?

I don't own DBZ...simple to remember neh?

Ahh...I tried to make this a extra special chapter!

Why?

Let me tell you...

1) Today the greatest that I have ever known...(line from 'Today' by smashing pumkins...te he...)

All the while writing this fic, sitting in the comfort of my warm bed typing as it rains...yes I love the rain.

2) I got the greatest review ever!

I'm think I'm getting too emotional...but it was a great review...it was from the well known b/v author of "Dark Angel", Camaro.

Really nice gal, read her review if you've got time...it made me like my own fic even better!

And if you like to read a lot of controversial topics, read Dark Angel...sex, death, drugs, and almost any other topic that your parents prohibit!

3)...Hmmm reason three...ah yes...because YOU PEOPLE ARE GREAT...YOU ALL REMEMBER TO REPEATABLY REVIEW!!

I will leave you with a quote to Camaro from myself that I think that applies to all you readers (who are nice enough not to flame...)

'I would hug you....except I'm not the touchy feely kinda gal...'. ^_~

Before we get to today's chapter, here is some answers to some reviewers questions...

Kristina:

Yes, Bulma did seem pathetic...didn't she?

I wanted to show her as the vulnerable little girl she is and not the unbreakable woman that she grows up to be.

Also, I wanted to further alienate her from everyone around her, which will only end up pushing her closer to Vegeta and those closest to her.

If you can imagine a white or black person living in a predominately run of the other colour community, while some of those except you, other don't.

Understand?

e.rigby:

The kinky bath is the one they share once they get older...te he...

Bulma and Vegeta stop sharing bath times at about the age of 13, and so, Bulma's not quite sure about bathing with him once again...

You'll see that soon...In the very next chapter I think...

Amieva:

Good question.

You really need to remember all the sweet moments between Bulma and Vegeta to realise WHY she will fall in love with him.

There will probably be one sweet b/v moment in each chapter, those are the moments and even some of there non sweet moments,

are what will make her fall in love with him.

F.A.Q:

The Saiyajin girls -

Sorry about the girls, it's not a attack direct on female Saiyajins, but you know how the Saiyajins are about other races...

And besides, guys can think she's sweet and not get jealous about her exotic beauty like girls would.

I'm seriously thinking about...oh...that's good...read the next chapter as soon as it's up to find out what ever happened to those girls,

*grins sardonically*.

Ratings-

Oh and about the rating, I don't think it will need to be raised, but it will be just as funny as any PG-13 fic!

Time Forwarding-

Will occur in the next chapter, when you read it 12 years will have passed, it will explain all.

Male pet-

I'm seriously thinking about putting Yumcha as the 'male pet', as I was originally going to have him in that role.

DON'T FLAME ME JUST YET!

You see....I actually like the guy, and if you guys don't...well...that will make you want b/v to get together all the more.

He's perfect in the part, Bulma loves him, Vegeta hates him...No this is still a b/v fic.

WITHOUT getting upset or flaming me about it, tell me what you think, because the first appearance is in the next few chapters.

Now, onto today's chapter...

~ Kiss, the first from a master to his pet.

"Bardock...were the mo-leq-u-lar, trans-hib-i-tor go?" asked Bulma presenting the said item and another electrical device, confused about the workings,

something that happened every so often with Bulma.

Once again, Bulma was at her weekly or more precise 'whenever-Vegeta-doesnt-stop-you-from-coming' tutoring, although sometimes it was in fact the

student who was tutoring the teacher....

Bulma none the less loved the lessons and looked forward to the time she had with the ex-warrior who had turned to science due to one too many injuries,

he reminded her of Kakkarot, or was it the other way around?

Either way, she had fun with the man and so once again when she didn't know something, she questioned it.

Despite her age, the little girl had been known to rack up hundreds of questions, to the amazement of her tutor,

this time being no different as she approached Bardoc, only to notice he had boy will him who seemed only about Vegeta's age.

He had long spiky hair that fell to his knees, and a scowl that could rival that of Vegeta's.

'...who the heck is he?' Bulma thought shifting her attention from the boy back to Bardoc.

"Oh...just insert it into the bottom right hand side, then just screw into place" Bardoc said pointing to the places in the electrical item to illustrate how to

put the device together, that Bulma had spent the entire morning designing, before noticing that the boys beside him was tugging on his elbow.

"Oh...Bulma...I'd like you to meet my other son, Kakkarot's older brother...Raditz" Bardoc declared proudly, letting Bulma be aware that Raditz was

uh...not suffering the same naivety as Kakkarot.

At such a thought Bulma smiled sweetly at the boy, praying to Kami that this boy didn't have the attitude of Vegeta to go with that scowl of his...

A half smile twitched the edges of his lips as a smile threatened to betray his appearance of monotonous, something that seemed to ease Bulma and her

worries of having another Vegeta or worse, another Kakkarot around.

She loved her 'friends' but one of each of those boys was more than she could already handle.

"I go now, good meeting you Raditz" she said smiling so sweetly the girl about turned even Bardoc into mush with that innocent girlish charm act that no

other woman on planet Vegeta had.

Woman on Planet Vegeta were only interested in two things.

1) Fighting

and 2) well...there isn't anything else...and King Vegeta refused to tell her otherwise until she reached 18...

Raditz looked like a blush was spreading across his tan cheeks, only a slight blush, but one none the less.

So Bulma just giggled and went back to her workbench in the next room, leaving Bardoc to give his son that 'oh-god-no-your-interested-in

girls-at-your-age-and-in-my-bosses-kid-too' look as he sighed in exasperation and left muttering something about needing an aspirin...

"GIRL YOU TREKKED GREASE ALL THE WAY INTO MY-" he trailed off as he slammed open the door and there on the pillows sat his pet with Kakkarot's weakling brother.

Bulma looked up from the electrical items, she was asking Bardoc about earlier that morning, and smiled at Vegeta.

"Vegeta...I got a new friend...Raditz is his name" she said happily motioning beside herself where Raditz was sitting, who only returned Vegeta's scowl,

only to plaster on an devil-may-care smile at Bulma when she looked his way.

Ignoring her bad grammar, Vegeta took in the words with heed as he cautiously made his way to stand in front of the two playing with some electrical device,

although Vegeta could care less what it was or what it did...

But no matter what the item was, his pet and her 'friend', who looked at her in a way that of someone who was more than just a friend would, gathered

around the item as if it was a secret between them, a secret she was keeping from him...

Growling Vegeta warned Raditz of his unwelcomeness, who simply glared back and rose to his feet, suddenly not feeling very comfortable..

"I'll see you TOMORROW Bulma" he reminded her with the most charming smile that Bulma had ever seen coming from a Saiyajin, and returned it with a

'Im-gonna-be-a-heart-braker-when-I-grow-up-and-your-already-smitten-with-me' shy smile.

Such a display made Vegeta want to be sick, but ignored the queasy feeling in the pit of his gut and waited for Raditz to leave before he started yelling at

his pet, oh, she was going to get an earful...

The sound of the door clicking notified the children of Raditz's departure, as Vegeta waited patiently, which was kind of scary coming from him, for the

moment when he could finally ask...

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" he demanded pointing to the door where Bardoc's oldest son left through only seconds before.

Bulma winced at the princes' tone, as did Nappa and Raditz who were able to hear his bellowing from their positions in the hall.

"Uhmm...Raditz thinks I'm cute..." she smiled blushing remembering when Raditz came out and asked,

'Bulma I think you're cute...can I walk you back to the princes' room?' he asked as Bulma's lessons for the day were coming to an end, after his father had

explained Bulma's 'situation' to his son.

Saiyajin and their bluntness...

Vegeta just stared in shock, completely taken back with such a situation which seemed to impossible to even imagine, a Saiyajin thinking his pet was 'cute'

and by the way she implied the word, Raditz hadn't meant in the same context as Kakkarot had when he brushed her...

"Cute?...Cute!...CUTE?!" he screamed in disbelief, noticing as Bulma gave him a strange look wondering if, like she had always suggested, Vegeta had

finally become officially insane.

"Yeah...maybe...when I'm grown up...Raditz will wanna claim me as his mate" she said giggling remembering that Bardoc had informed her that mates

were kind of like husband and wife, so referring to getting a mate was kind of like a child dreaming about her wedding day.

'Mates?!' Vegeta thought in shock for a moment, letting the idea tick over in his mind, until it finally made sense.

That's when Vegeta got out of control....

"DON'T YOU GET IT?!" Vegeta bellowed, letting his voice sound as intimidating as his fathers had always been to him.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SLAVE...WHAT'S MORE, A PET!" he sneered at the word, making her feel dirty and unworthy as he looked down upon the

girl sunken on the dirty, stone cold floor.

She stared into his obsidian eyes, he held no compassion, or empathy for her, or who, or shall I say what is was...only concerned about what he had to

say, not caring about the after affect of his words, and how they might hurt the little girl.

If anything...he hoped they tore apart her very soul.

Make her feel the way he did...hurt.

"YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE THAN 'MY' PET, NO ONE WILL EVER SEE YOU AS MORE THAN THAT...NOR WILL A SAIYJIN EVER CLAIM YOU AS THEIR MATE!!" Vegeta screamed, letting her know her place, noting as her deep oriental blue eyes filled with restrained tears.

The unshed water would not faze the young prince though, he wanted to let her know, and know well the fact she was his, and his alone, such a fact he

often tried to remind her, the only time she really cared about what he said was when he denied her future and her worth.

Such a thing, Bulma could not handle, she was told when she was little that she was perfect and that she was deeply loved, and she refused to believe

otherwise from that very day she was taken away from her parents and their endless love for her.

Vegeta, not being a child brought up with such love, he was loved - just not the same way as Bulma, could not understand her desire to feel worth,

in not a way of power, but that of other things that Vegeta thought so trivial, love, knowledge, and in herself.

Yet no matter how much the little Vegetasian prince tried to brake her spirit, to the point of complete submission to him, she would forever raise to the

challenge not letting him convince her of anything but what she already believed, and once again she would deny Vegeta the satisfaction of her defeat.

"You're wrong...*sniff*...I'm smart...*sniff*...I'm beautiful...*sniff*...I'm Bulma Briefs!" she declared hysterically, shouting such a statement as if it should

mean more than mere words to the stubborn prince, yet it didn't, it meant nothing...nothing at all.

"Someday, someone will love me, and to them I'll be Bulma Briefs...nothing more, nothing less...to them, being Vegeta's 'pet' will mean nothing more to

them as my name and my feelings mean to you...nothing."

She cried, not thinking as she said her own words, for they came straight from the heart, no thought needed to be behind them, they were honest and

innocent words of a child, full of raw emotion...

"That day will never come..." he said simply, Bulma went to retort, claiming how wrong he was, but before she could speak, he beat her to it.

"and if by some miracle it did...I'd kill the idiot." he said walking out of the room, as if they experience had been no more than a fleeting thought of

something simple and worthless.

Bulma's mouth hung in a child like 'O', taken back with the Princes' proclamation, it was too hard for her to believe the prince would kill a prospective

lover if she was ever lucky enough to have one, but then again...knowing the prince, it wasn't hard to believe at all.

"If only.." Sniffing Bulma, announced dejectedly, not finishing her sentence leaving the possibilities endless for what the sentence could mean,

like 'if only...the prince could understand' or 'if only...mommy and daddy were here', the amount of different thing she could say were limitless, 

leaving Bulma to sob into one of the countless aqua pillows that her bed consisted of, her muffled cries heard only by the guard who stood at his post outside the

guard door of Vegeta's room.

Nappa.

He had been posted at that spot after one of the girl's more recent escape attempts, not getting any further than the palace front door, making the mistake

to say goodbye to the king...

Who had been shocked with the little girl who had quickly told him, 'shhhs...' placing a solitary finger over her pursed sweet pink lips,

'I'm escaping...I just came to say goodbye before I left...oh...and thanks for having me...' she had said giving him a quick hug and then running out the door,

trying to be quick as the clinking of her chains would give out her position as soon as the prince found out she had 'damn run away again' as the prince so

fondly refereed to her escape attempts to.

Taken back with the little slaves goodbye, and thanks for letting her stay there, he had laughed, once getting over his immediate shock and called for Nappa,

his right hand solider to fetch the little girl and become her personal guard, such a privilege for the guard who would have the honour to call himself 

'The princes pets personal guard' a long yet never the less flattering title.

It showed how much of an infinity the king had for the small girl with a personality quirk (a reminder of the personality quirk, was her little goodbye to her

captor before she tried to escape?!), to give the girl he very own guard.

Nappa would have gone and checked on the girl making sure the boy hadn't got to out of hand and hurt the poor creature...but then again...he didn't feel

like dying today, for interfering with Vegeta's and his pet's business, which would surely happen if Nappa even stepped on foot into the room.

Bulma and Nappa would both be better off if he didn't interfere, and so left the girl to quietly and sometimes not so quickly sob her eyes out into the soft

pillows beneath her.

Several hours later Vegeta returned to his room to find that the girl had cried herself to sleep, the night had long since fallen and so Vegeta returned to his

room for it's only uses.

To sleep in, and be with his pet (wether she was aware of his presence or not).

Neither of which he was looking forward to on this night.

Simply walking past the sleeping girl, Vegeta headed straight to bed, he decided it was better to leave her alone and not have to listen to her screeching at this time of night.

But as he lay on his bed, Vegeta could not help but stay awake, the days incidents plaguing his mind, with what Vegeta could only assume, not ever

having experiencing it before, was quilt.

So sitting up, Vegeta placed his head in hands, pouting as he glanced over to where Bulma lay.

"eemmph....ahhhh...." was the soft deep breathing sound that emitted from Bulma's slightly parted lips, as she laid sprawled out on her bedding.

Her hair flowed around her head like that of a flying goddess, which coincidently she had a great resemblance too, with her milky white skin glowing in the

moonlight, that bathed the room with a natural nightlight for the children.

Yet her eyelashes shone with the remains of her tears that had fallen during the boy's absence, the tears in which he had caused...

Vegeta, more than curious with the puzzling feeling deep inside of him when he looked at Bulma, swung his legs over the side of his lavish bed and

quietly padded over to the girl.

Her chest rose and fell with synchronization to Vegeta's own, he studied her form, she looked so peaceful strange considered her position in which she lay.

The girl lay on her back, her arms stretched up behind her head, in an attempt to be comfortable with the huge metal chains which made sleeping

successfully, a skill all on it's own, a trait she had picked up over the years learning which positions her body would allow her to participate in and those

which it wouldn't.

One may even say she looked as if she, despite laying horizontally, was chained to the wall, a similar position a captive in the dungeons often found

themselves, such a resemblance led Vegeta to wonder...had the girl even been as unfortunate to hung on such the torture filled room walls?!

Sighing in content, her lips twitched a smile and then it left, possibly the remains of a innocent dream of hers, she had apparently gotten over her

previous melancholy state.

She looked so...peaceful?... happy?... uncomfortable?...

Vegeta's mind berated him with all the things the young girl seemed to appear like, but then the one word his mother had once taught him about...

Beautiful.

*FLASH BACK*

"Mother...what 'tis dat?!" the Young Vegeta of only 3 asked excitably pointing the strange red and black creature that flew around his face as he tried to

catch it with his puggy hands.

His mother laughed with a sturdy yet fairly feminie laugh as her young son sat on her lap trying to catch a butterfly as it fluttered around them.

"That my son, is a butterfly" she whispered into his ear as if they were sharing a secret that not even his father was allowed to know, who stood with arms

crossed but smirking none the less at the scene before him.

"a But - Er - Fly?" he asked, his face pulling into a strange expression as he thought about how the words as they flowed of his tongue, it was enough to

make his father laugh and join them, taking a seat beside his queen, his arm pulling her close towards him in one quick and possessive movement.

"Yes, a butterfly...it's beautiful...isn't it?" she asked, feeling slightly proud to be here as her son grew up, her mate adding even more to the need to feel

proud, and so smirked in a show of just how she felt.

"what 'tis bu-ti-ful mother?" he asked as the butterfly landed on his nose, only causing the boy to scrunch up his little dignified nose in disgust...

'how dare it touch me...I am prince of all Saiyajin' he thought with a smirk before aiming his finger at his nose and blowing the little creature up, careful not

to hurt himself in the process, although such a small blast would have hardly even tickled.

Not being fazed in the least with her son's destructive nature, if anything overjoyed about it, the queen thought for a second and then answer how most

Saiyajins would answer, without any reference to actual emotion.

"It's something you like the look of..." she answer thinking that was the best way to answer, for such things must be answered with care, like one would

approach speaking of death for the first time, emotions and feelings were not taken lightly by the Saiyajins but were not all together forgotten.

"hhhmmm..." he said crossing his arms deep in thought, as his mother and father just watched their son with pride.

*END FLASHBACK*

Yes...she looked beautiful, yet he wouldn't not kill her for it like the butterfly...

Bending down onto both his knees Vegeta made his way to beside the girl, he could remember on many occasions after a fight, his mother and father

would do something she (his mother) had once reluctantly informed him was a 'kiss'.

It seemed to be their way of apologizing...

So leaning forward ever so slowly and quietly so not to awaken the girl for afraid of embarrassment, the boys traced her pouted, parted lips with his right

index finger.

Noticing how her breathing was still steady, Vegeta leaned in with his pursed together, his eyes closed, he kissed the blue haired, sleeping goddess.

After only a quick kiss that could have not lasted more than a couple of seconds, Vegeta pulled back, his eyes snapping open as the girl stirred.

After a few incoherent muttered words from his non responsive, and more precisely completely unaware of the kiss, partner, Vegeta sighed in relief.

Uncertainly, Vegeta touched his lips enjoying the little, warm, tingling feeling that was currently pulsating through them,

although he'd never admit that he liked it, or that it had ever occurred for the matter, but he'd remember it always...

So with a feeling of utmost pride, Vegeta returned to his bed, snuggling into the warmth that once seemed sufficient, but now seemed completely

inadequate compared to the warmth that the girl's lips had provided him.

Yet he had hardly an time to dwell upon the fact, as there was shifting on the end of his bed.

Still laying on his back, Vegeta used his arms to push himself up to see the what the intrusion was, yet it should have been apparent who it was

considering that the only other person in his room was...

"psssst....Vegeta, It's me Bulma...can I sleep with you...I had this nightmare about a boy kissing me...eeiiik..." she asked in a whisper, her arms huddled

around her for effect.

Vegeta then and there started to choke on his own spit, she subconsciously knew he'd kissed her....thank goodness the conscious side didn't know...

"Umm....sure girl...but only this once..." he said quickly reverting back to his old 'but only this once...' infamous line for when Bulma conned her way into

his bed, or vica versa.

As Bulma made her way over his side, Vegeta allowed himself to smirk as the girl instinctively rapped her arms around him,

one around his waist the other one up his back her cheek pressed beside it, the chains making it so she could only have the arms in such a position.

And that's how they spent the night sleeping, a pet snuggling up to her master...

Want more?

I want to give it to you!

Just go to review...add a couple of nice words to the pretty little box....and then 'add to your favourites stories list'...

Then as soon as enough people read and do the same, you'll get to read the next chapter!

Seems simple enough?

Tenshi Kanashii


	6. Just another day, or so it seems

I just want to say thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed so far, I appreciate it!

I got 20 reviews for the first chapter last I checked!!

I especially want to thank those who have added me to their fav's fics lists!

And don't forget to review each chapter!

WARNING:

I tried to keep this as PG rated as possible...

I will NOT help to corrupt young minds...that's for television to do!

Disclaimer:

Nickels and dimes,

yours and mine,

did you cash in all your dreams?

I don't own DBZ...simple to remember neh?

  
Just wanted to apologise for the lateness of this chapter, I was almost finished it when I got very sick with a cold, and got no sleep all night.  
In other words, living hell.  
But I hope I have made up with it's lateness by having it an extra 2,000 or so words...an extra third of the usual chapter.

NOTE: To OC in this chapter, both names are in Japanese, Tsuyakeshi Koneko and Mistresss Murasaki.  
Tsuyakeshi = Frosted (pronounced: Sue - Ya - Ke - Shi)   
Koneko = Kitten (pronounced: Ko - Knee - Ko )

Murasaki= purple (pronounced: Moo - Ra - Sa - Ki)

Thanks for the reviews everyone:  
I'd like to start off by saying thanks to "It's me", I'll try and take your advice into account.

Steven P.P: I know Nappa and Raditz are slightly OCC...But my reasons for that is   
1)this is Au and their is no evil tyrant, so like Vegeta in DBGT, they are some what mellowed.  
and 2) I've kind of grown a soft spot for the two Saiyajins, like any of my fans of my other fics will tell you, they are usually good for a laugh when I include   
them. When you haven't got Krillin...you've gotta have some comic relief ^_~

Anime-Wolf: Children can be known to one minute be sad and the next minute happy.  
Bulma had not changed how she felt about Vegeta, but seriously, if you were under the age of 13 and ('dreamt') a boy kissed you, it usually 'scary'.  
So Bulma seeked comfort from Vegeta...but that doesn't mean that she didn't 'forget' to wake Vegeta up the next morning in time for a meeting with his   
father....Vegeta. was. busted.

Nightscream: I think I mentioned in the first chapter that Bulma was four and Vegeta five years old.

Oh and Yumcha IS (thanks to everyone who said I should) going to be the male 'pet'.  
I'm not saying it to spoil it for anyone, just so that you know inc ase you want to stop reading now, as he will be in this fic A.S.A.P   
(actual chapter where he comes in not disclosed so not to 'spoil' it for you...)

Thanks to everyone who commented on how much they liked my "Slave 020140" pic, the inspiration for this fic, and also try to remember,   
I will foremost and always be an artist before I am a writer.

Also, one last thing, I want to, yes this is rare for me, shout out to Dark Angel Bulma...If you haven't read her fics do so!  
She writes the coolest DBZ/ crossover fics!

~ Just another day, or so it seems.

12 years had past...

Bulma had grown up to be a witty young woman, with the same spunk that had possessed her as a child.  
Vegeta had grown up to be a powerful young man, yet he was still as stubborn as anything, not to mention, possessive of his pet.  
And while Vegeta and Bulma had grown close over the years, neither would admit it.

But as much as things had changed, some things would NEVER change...

"You never listen to me!"

"Huh...did you say something?"

"You never agree with me!"

"That's a lie!"

"You never respect me!"

"I do you Baka!"

"You never show affection unless asked!"

"You said and I quote 'affection is needed only by the weak."

"Why are you you such an enigma?!"

"That should be self explanatory...I'm a woman."

"And why do I care what you think, anyway?!"

"See previous answer."

"AARGH!" Vegeta screamed in frustration, storming out of the room, he was tired of today's argument.

Vegeta over the years had found the better at speaking saiyajin-go the girl got, the better at having an argument she got...

Thus started his sick desire for daily verbal fights with his pet, sometimes she was shaky speaking the words, but other times she spoke better than he,  
himself spoke his native tongue, leading Vegeta to believe she pre-planned arguments in her spare time...

But no matter how much Vegeta enjoyed such fights...he still hated it when she got the best of him.

Currently the scores were as so:

Vegeta ..... 2,189

The girl......2,190

Oh well...he'd just have to remember to rub her nose in the fact that;  
'she's going to be a slave the rest of her live, while he's a prince...blah, blah, blah'.

Smirking in satisfaction that he'd get even tomorrow, Vegeta continued his journey down the hall, off to find some pathetic weakling, who was more than   
likely about to be blasted to oblivion while sparring with Vegeta...and offcourse they had no choice but to participate...  


Saiyajins didn't know the meaning of 'volunteer', but they sure as did know the meaning of 'execution'...

dead if they willingly sparred with Vegeta, dead if they didn't...

Don't worry...the poor unfortunate souls who were about to die, they...well...they're no one important...not by Vegeta's standards anyway.  
  
Just, third class soldiers.

  
Sighing, Bulma plopped herself onto the worn satin pillows that, even after all these years, was still the place that she liked to think of her own.   
But as the years increased, she spend more time sleeping beside her master, to the point that, Vegeta often found himself leaving the corners of the   
sheets turn up so she could join him without disturbing him in the middle of the night.

"Might as well visit Bardoc..." she thought aloud with another sigh and crawled her way to the the tattered, dirty box,  
The old box now held many a more items then it once did, years of life stored in one little box that could fit comfortably onto her lap.

It was kind of sad that way...she held so many memories, yet so few keepsakes.  
Well at least the few she owned meant a lot to her.

Shifting through the items to find her brush, she silently mentally noted each item, as if acknowledging each one's presence and their significance in her life.  
It was amazing what she kept, a rock, a mechanical pencil or two, her very first blueprint, a stack of Saiyajin equivalent to photographs, a ribbon...

A ribbon...a first place ribbon to be exact.

Ahhh...yes, Bulma remembered that mistake of a day, better known as 'the international pet show incident'.

You guessed right if you realised Bulma was the said incident referred to...

*Flash Back*

Bulma, not one for being paraded around like a mindless creature, had not wanted to go what was more or less a pet show for aliens, but King Vegeta had   
been really upset when the girl had expressed her disinterest in the event, which only made the girl cave in and allow the man to show her off.

Bulma, ever the exotic beauty, had impressed everyone, being only 5 at the time still looked like a sweet, little, angel, making the crowd instantly fall for   
the child as if she held some magical charm hold over them.

Sufficient to say, Bulma won all her 'events' with ease, none of the aliens even coming came close, there were rumours going around that over the years   
Bulma could become the intergalactic champion.

Such a tittle previously held by a young Namek who had befallen by it's masters hand after one two many escape attempts....  
such an experience Bulma did not want to happen to her.

But, she would be a big girl, by going on, and for one evening pretend as she did not mind the endless harassing of other adults asking about her 'breeding'   
wondering just what kind of creature she was...had she been captive born...or native born?  
Vegeta had only stood beside his father scowling as if this event wasn't worthy of him, as if NOTHING was worthy of him or his presence.

Occasionally Bulma found an humanoid pet to converse with, using an translator that Bardoc that invented,  
"Complete with 457 languages" he had told her.

Why hadn't she used it for Saiyajin-go?

Simple...if you were in her position, wouldn't you prefer to not know certain words that the Saiyajin prince repeated after a long training sessions, not that she   
didn't use words worse than him....

But then again, Bulma had a philosophy.

'What she doesn't know can't hurt her', which was technically 'what she pretended not to know, can't hurt her",  
Truth was, Bulma used the excuse of not having a translator to get out of certain chores, if she had one then she couldn't say 'I don't understand',   
not that they boy could ever understand, let alone speak her language.

Anyway...getting back to the subject of humanoid pets...  
Bulma often found some to converse with, acting as if the thing wouldn't translate Japanese when Vegeta would walk past, but on one occasion   
Bulma had not found the best pet to decide to converse with...

She had taken a break from doing nothing short of balancing a ball of her nose, and so used the translator to find herself a decent conversation, one that   
preferably held some sort of story about travelling in space.  
Not more than 3 minutes of searching, Bulma had spotted a boy just a bit older than her by about two years, he looked almost human...  
Only he had teal coloured hair, tail and cat shaped ears on top of his head..

Bulma, instantly 'falling in love' with the cute kitty cat looking boy, walked over mustering up the best 'Angel smile', as Raditz called it, that she could.

(AN: UNTIL END OF FLASHBACK ALL LANGUAGE IS TRANSLATED FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING)

"Hi" she greeted shyly, as that boy turned his attention to her.

A few beeps signalled the changing of the language in use before the boy replied.

"Greetings", smiling as he stayed in his position on the floor, knowing better than to move before being asked by his master.

"My name is Bulma" she informed him, sitting down in front of the unshackled, but collared and tethered to a pillar, boy...uh...cat...uh...catboy?

"I am known as Slave 194025, but my birth name is Tsuyakeshi Koneko of the Neko-jin" he said with pride, although even thought Bulma didn't know the   
boy, she could almost hear the hesitation when speaking, as if afraid to say his real name in his masters presences.

Thankfully, the didn't seem to be around.

"What a beautiful name..." she sighed wistfully, the blush creeping across the pale skinned boy, only made him stare at the floor as he muttered.

"Bulma, it is a lovely name too" he said with a regal air that not even King Vegeta possessed, and by saying lack of any royal tittle, Bulma could only guess   
that manners were just a way of life for his race.

"Thank you" Bulma said as she got into a conversation with the boy about collars and shackles, finding a good friend in one another, each one could   
understand certain things in each others life.

They spent a good 15 minutes talking to each other as if it was an everyday occurrence, talking about what they did the previous day, their lives back on the   
home planet, and even about their lives on their new planet with their tyrant masters.

Tsuyakeshi Koneko (or T.K), seemed more than hesitant about talking about his master, and Bulma was afraid of the unthinkable....  
That maybe T.K's master beat him...but no...the truth was worse...much worse...

"FLUFFY!" T.K's and Bulma's head snapped up as a Fat purple woman with curly bonde hair, wearing a loads of expereinceing looking jwlelleryly, and wearing a long blue dress, one might say she looked like the wife of a mafia boss, maybe she was one.  
This alien woman came bounding over to Bulma and her new friend squealing the word "Fluffy" as both children could only look on in horror as she picked   
up the regal looking and acting Tsuyakeshi Koneko, noting the length of his teather, hugging the air out of the kid.

"Uh..." Bulma said quite confused about the situation, by the looks of it, this woman was T.K's master...  
No wonder the kid was hesitant to talk about his life back at the woman's castle...

SHE. WAS. SCARY!

"Oooooooo....Mommy is sorry snookums for leaving you for so long...." she cooed, T.K only looked at Bulma hoping that she wouldn't snicker and run   
away, Bulma felt pity for him...she wanted to be loved...but...there is a thing about being loved too much.

And this lady was about to kill him with it...

Poor T.K just let the woman strangle him with her hug as he let his body go limp as he just prayed that it would end soon.

No such luck...

"OOOO...what is this..." she said suddenly noticing Bulma, blinking a couple of times to make sure the girl was really there, Bulma just shrank back afraid   
of a hug attack, which looked even more embarrassing than it did painful, if that was even possible..

Suddenly 'Fluffy', blushed hoping that his new friend would not be permanently scared for life by his master... who knows how the woman may react to an adorable child such as Bulma.

"Slave 020140, Bulma, pet of Prince Vegeta, of Planet Vegeta" she said remembering her rank/serial number like speech one would say in the army, that King   
Vegeta had taught her to say to anyone who asked who she was.  
Sort of an bragging by advertisement, and at the same time informed no body to mess with her.

"OOOO...Fluffy....isn't she sweet!" she said placing him down on the grown, before she started to pat Bulma and check her out as if looking for faults in her   
appearance.  
Bulma thought this was flattering as the woman seemed to find no faults with her, but that all came crashing down when the woman announced.

"She's perfect....I must have her!" she squealed, Bulma only gasping in horror, and 'Fluffy', could only gape at his owner, knowing all too well...when she   
wanted something, she got it. End of story.

"Ah...I got already a master...Vegeta" she said once being thankful that she had bad grammar hoping to deter the woman, but not even that seemed to   
work.

"I'll talk to his father...I just MUST have you..." she said pinching Bulma's cheeks, as Bulma good only sit there as the lady squealed excitably wondering to   
herself just how much this little creature would cost her, not that her husband couldn't afford any price that the girls owner asked for.

With that said, the lady ran off to find King Vegeta, leaving Bulma to ask in horror the thing that plagued her mind to know end...

"FLUFFY?!" she squeaked, realising that if she was 'purchased' by the woman, she was more than likely to get a worse name than 'fluffy'.

"It comes with being a Neko-Jin I guess.." he sighed in exasperation, liking the girl known as Bulma, yet he would not wish his fate on another, no matter   
what he would get in return.

"If it any help...I wasn't going to say, but prince calls me 'girl'..." she said meekly, letting him know that girl was worse than 'fluffy', it was confusing and degrading to be called the same thing as everyone else of your gender... 

Tsuyakeshi Koneko, or better known as 'fluffy' was still reluctant to agree thinking that his name wasn't that bad now...but what would happen when he got to the age when he was trying to impress the oppiste gender...  


'Fluffy' wasn't a very masculine name, well...he'd just have to hope he'd meet a cat lover

But, if Bulma liked him and she knew his name was fluffy...who knows...other girls may accept it too...

"I think we will become very good friends Miss Bulma" he assured her, feeling that he was finally on the same wave length as someone else.

"Me too" she giggled, finally finding the humour in each others 'names' too unbearable not to laugh, Tsuyakeshi Koneko just looked shocked for a moment   
before his gaze soften and he joined in her laughter.

Girlish giggles, and the slightly older sounding laughter of a male floated through the pet show as if the musical melody of background music at a fair,   
drowning out those around them, and that would give off the wrong assumption that the older woman was thinking in her head.

Only just finding the King after asking al teast 10 different important looking people, the lady known only as Mistress Murasaki, dragged the King to where the   
pets sat, not telling him anymore than it was 'about his pet' in which the only reply was 'Bulma?!' and 'she'd mine not my fathers!', one guess whom said   
what...

King Vegeta took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly in an attempt to calm himself quickly, the woman had got him all nervous about the girl's well being,   
but now she was obviously fine as she was laughing along with some creature, both children not acknowledging anything but their own laughter and one   
another as they had their eyes closed.

"What about the girl?" the King finally asked, he had been pulled out of a conversation, which was little more than a bragging session, to see that his son's   
pet was enjoying herself...although given it wasn't the most common site when she was with the prince, but still, what was the big urgency.

"I'd like to purchase her." she said arrogantly, such words instantly braking the children's lack of attention.

"You can't have her!" Vegeta said walking over to Bulma, sneering at the little pet that she was communicating with, "Come girl!" he commanded, Bulma only   
sighed and started to follow him back to where the king and Mistress Murasaki was standing.

"Please...the colouring of her hair is perfect....I wanted to purchase her, so I could breed her with my other pet once their old enough!" she announced   
to the King, Prince and Bulma, each one of them shell shocked.

Tsuyakeshi Koneko equally as shocked, now looking at Bulma in a whole knew way, she   
returned his gaze before sending a pleading look to the King, he simply growled and gathered his son and his pet into his arms.

"No. Deal." he said from deep within his throat, Bulma sighed and snuggled into the king rapping her arms around his neck, still looking nervously at the   
pouting woman.

The woman took that sentence like a slap in the face, no one had denied her anything before, she hissed the next words that come out of her moth,   
making her look a lot like her pet, that sat only half a dozen or so steps behind her.

"No one refuses Mistress Murasaki of anything" she said as if she was informing and warning them in the same time.

"Well, get used to it" The king said with a smirk before turning around and leaving, Bulma could only wave goodbye solemnly to Tsuyakeshi Koneko over the   
king's shoulder.

He returned the wave, as everyone else in the packed room stood in wonder, speechless, it took everyone a whole 5 minutes to get over the   
shock.  
Without really needing to state the obvious, Bulma never returned to another pet show, although she got a beautiful blue satin ribbon for her trouble.  
  
But True to Mistress's Murasaki's silent plot of revenge, she had stopped all trading between the planet her planet and planet Vegeta, and so from that day one, you often find Saiyajins scratching there....uh...themselves, due to the fact her planet traded the material with the Saiyajins for their spandex suits.  
So now, all Saiyajins had the pleasure of wearing itchy spandex, only being able to trade with a planet of lesser quality material.

Mistress Murasaki. is. pure. evil!

*End Flashback*

Lingering on the thoughts of that infamous pet show incident, Bulma then quickly pushed the ribbon aside and found her brush under something or other,   
she really didn't dwell on that fact, instead she rose the wooden brush to her head and ran it through her slightly tousled locks quickly before putting the   
hair brush back into her box and pushed it aside.

Making sure she looked decent first, Bulma then rose from her knees and then after shucking both ways only seeing a sleeping Napp, guarding the door  
she declared 'all clear' in her mind as she then walked causally down the hall to the science wing.

"Hi Bardoc" Bulma greeted as she noticed the man siting at his desk running by some numbers, at the site Bulma couldn't help but peek over his   
shoulder.  
To anyone other than these two, it would look like a jumble of numbers that made no sense and only served to give the onlooker a headache, but to Bulma   
and Bardoc it was exciting and interesting, like a puzzle of the numbers.  
So, smirking before replacing it with an innocent smile and leant over the man's shoulder who was currently purposely ignoring the child for a moment, he needed to   
concentrate, he'd greet her in a moment.

"Replace the 7 with a 4, divide the square root and then find the percentage" she said lazily pointing to the said places on the page full of calculations,   
grinning as the look of horror past her mentor's face.

She was the most charming, beautiful, witty and intelligent woman he had ever had the pleasure of knowing...  
MINUS HIS MATE OF COURSE!!

But, damn he hated to be shown up by a mere child...

"Hello Bulma..." he said quickly doing the changes she had informed him of before swinging around on his chair, smiling at the child as she sat herself   
on top of the desk.

"What may I ask is the nature of your visit today?" he said standing up stretching, trying to gain some feeling back in his lower limbs, Bulma just swung her   
legs back and forth casually.

"I beat Vegeta during our argument today...snuck out while Nappa was sleeping while on duty...again." she said scoffing at the fact if she still wanted to   
escape, with Nappa being her guard, she'd long since be gone.

Oh...except for the chains...they made it hard to do anything...even the simplest of things, let alone escaping.

"Yeah?...and here I thought you'd gone to all the trouble just to visit little ol' me..." came a voice from the lab doorway, upon looking in that direction Raditz   
could be seen in all his glory smirking, leaning against the doorway, Bulma just smirked and replied simply.

"No...that's just you're ego effecting your imagination..." she giggled as Raditz laughed, moving from his position at the doorway and made his way   
over to the girl on his fathers desk.

"You'd think after all these years that you'd earn some respect for me!" he said chuckling, not really believing that Bulma was the kind to openly show   
her admiration for anyone, other that King Vegeta, Nappa or his father...but then again, she spent half the time acting like the daughter none of them had.  
Giggling, talking to them, or even just showing some little sign of affection for them...

Although, Raditz still had a crush on Bulma, from since the first day he'd meet her, it was more than obvious to everyone around them.

The only one who didn't seem to notice was Bulma herself, she knew he held deep affections for her, but thought nothing of it.

"So, how have you been Raditz?" Bulma asked finally trying to make conversation not really knowing when to start, it was often hard to know where to start   
when she often went a week or more without seeing her friend.

"Not bad... Not bad..." he said still chuckling "Although, I think Vegeta has it in for me..." he said rotating his arm for effect showing just how tough Vegeta's   
sparring was for the teenage boy.

"Raditz...you're just paranoid..." she said rolling her eyes, but as she noticed Raditz raised eyebrow, she simplly said "Vegeta has it in for everyone..."   
which only served to make both teenagers break out into giggling/chuckling fits.

"Yeah...I think you may have me there..." he agreed with her, realising just how paranoid he seemed, even though he in fact knew Vegeta had it in for him, he had   
said so the day after he had meet Bulma for the first time many years ago.

'Raditz...I don't like you...and one day I'm going to kill you...' he said with the evilest of frowns a boy could ever manage, Raditz nearly wet himself, but   
thankfully Bulma hung off Raditz like a lifeline, making it impossible for Vegeta to ever actually kill the boy, for he knew if he did, Bulma would most likely kill   
him in his sleep...

Kind of like the circle of life...only it was more like the 'circle of death' cause there was no life in this version.

"Hey Raditz...you wanna come for a walk with me?" Bulma suddenly asked breaking Raditz out of his chain of thought.

"Sure...were to?" he replied too enthusiastically for his own liking, but pushed the thought away as Bulma just hopped of Bardoc's desk, who had busied himself   
with making the changes to the blueprints that Bulma had suggested with the formula.

"To see the King 'Geta" she informed him as she brushed off her outfit and headed for the door, Raditz at her side.

"Oh...okay" he replied not as enthusiastically, hoping for a more romantic walk...like away from other people...  
'She's just a friend, Raditz, nothing more...' his mind tried to remind him, which only caused the outside of him to pout.

Shared whispers and laughter filled the hallways, as Bulma and Raditz made their way to the throne room, stopping once to go into the bathroom and spit   
on the floor as a joke, the girls who had cruelly made fun of Bulma more than about 12 years ago, had, as punishment, been assigned to bathroom   
cleaning duty....for the rest of their lives.

'Filth should be filthy' the King had said using their words against them.

"So...Are you coming over this afternoon...Vegeta said some of his friends were coming over..." Bulma asked as they stepped out of the bathroom, Raditz   
just smirked, he knew very well that even though Vegeta hated him with a passion, they were still friends in a strange way.

"Yeah, Me and Kakkarot are coming, I'll give you an advanced warning...Brolly's coming " Raditz just smirking at just how much Brolly annoyed Vegeta,   
which was partly was the reason why Raditz liked Brolly.

Bulma just sighed in aggravation, she may been oblivious to Raditz's flirting, but Brolly's was more than obvious.

Brolly, and Vegeta had always been rivals, and so when Vegeta got Bulma...Brolly wanted her, mainly because he couldn't have her and Vegeta did.

"Why does Vegeta insist I stay in room when Brolly comes over....he just show off!" she huffed crossing her arms, Raditz just laughed and told her not to   
worry about it and that he'd be there for her.

"Thanks Raditz..." she slumped her shoulders, as she noticed the upcoming throne room doors, and motioned for Raditz to quite down.

"shhhhhs" taking off to place her ear against the wooden doors as she creaked it open just a fraction, peering into the room where the king sat dignified   
upon the throne.

"This can't end good..." Raditz groaned as Bulma crept into the room, staying into the shadows, making her way around towards the back of the room   
behind the throne, and sucking in a silent breath she went to scare the king, but as she stood, the king said.

"Don't even bother girl." at which she just let go of the air she was holding, and drabbed her arms around his neck in a hug.

"How you know it was me King 'Geta?" she asked perplexed, giving off this cute pout, that only caused the king to chuckle as he looked up to see her   
expression.

"Simple....you smell" he said noticing as she gave an undignified snort in response, not believing his answer for an second.   
King Vegeta just smirked and motioned for her to sit on his lap, which she did, snuggling up immediately, her loyalty for the king would surpass any of her   
other beliefs.

"Look who talks...all this time, I think you do no more than smirk and chuckle..." she gasped in mock, shock.  
The king rolled his eyes, ignoring her comment, Bulma only giggled and made sure to sit very still, the King was average height, but there was little room   
for him AND a 16 year old girl on the throne...

"Don't you have somewhere to be..." he asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion, before continuing when Bulma didn't answer straight away "I thought   
Vegeta said something about having his friends over this afternoon....shouldn't you be there waiting?" he asked with another smirk, knowing that she was   
supposed to obey Vegeta wether she wanted or not.

"King...you ruin all my fun!" she huffed in her spoilt child act that could have put Vegeta to shame, the king pushed her off his lap, in a scoot motion.

"Despite what Vegeta says...I am a father...It's my job to ruin your fun!" he said with pride, which Bulma had only thought was faked, but...the scary thing   
was that he seemed serious...

"Umm...okay...I just go now..." she said nervously at the evil smile the king was directing at her, and so she backed away quickly ran out the door, pulling   
Raditz with her by the arm once she got out the door.

"Ah...should I even ask?" Raditz asked unsurely, knowing that the King and slaves little 'special time' together was often very strange.

"Iie..." she replied pulling Raditz after her, running to Prince Vegeta's room was located.

"I'll go in first...and then you go in okay?" Raditz told Bulma as he formulated the plan, Bulma just nodded knowingly, Vegeta hated her being friends with him   
and his third class brother, and with Brolly being over would add nothing to Vegeta's 'good' mood.

Bulma counted to 10 in Japanese as she waited to make her dramatic entrance.

"icchi...ni...san...shi...go...roku...shichi...huhchi...kyu...ju...." she said slowly making sure to catch her breath first and then headed through the door, waving to   
Nappa before entering, noticing how the man was now wide awake, guessing that Vegeta had given him a none too nice wake up call.

"Hello every one, sorry for...my lateness, I was speaking with the king..." she said with a fake cheery hostess voice, knowing just what kind of act Vegeta   
expected out of her when he had 'guests' over who were all just friends who already knew that she spoke bad Saiyajin-go, that she could hardly stand her   
master, and due to a experience when she was 14, involving sneaking into the royal baths with Kakkarot, Raditz and Brolly, that she had a mole on right   
breast.

In other words, these boys knew her inside out, and yet she had to do this whole act for them, Vegeta had some freaky idea that if she acted all miss   
perfect in front of the boys, that they would think that Vegeta was even stronger that he could control the girl.

As if that was possible!

Growling Vegeta just demanded that it never happened again, when he should know better than to expect it from her, the other boys just greeting her, Brolly immediately flirting with her...

Laughing nervously at Brolly's forwardness, she just stood pointing to the door and quickly squeaked "I need to speak with Nappa for a minute..." she   
smiled before literally running out the door, ignoring the laughs she heard when she shut the door behind herself.

"Brolly...I've never seen Bulma so red!" Kakkarot laughed, clutching his sides, Vegeta just sending a death glare towards Brolly.

"Well...you gotta admit...how lucky is Vegeta?!" Brolly said, glad for once the girl wasn't there so he could say these things, Vegeta smirked thinking he was referring to being all powerful, the prince, and having a rare pet, but that was nothing like what everyone else was thinking.

"Yeah...I mean... I'd kill to have Bulma in that skimpy outfit sleeping beside me..." Raditz divulged, Kakkarot only grinning like an idiot, as Brolly licked his   
lips thoughtfully.

Vegeta was taken back, completely confused this WASN'T what he thought they meant...

"W-what...do you mean?" Vegeta asked as sat up from his position where the boys were lounging out on Vegeta's bed.

The guys looked at him as if he was crazy, even Kakkarot who wasn't always up to speed, and didn't feel that way about Bulma still could understand what   
the boys were saying.

HE WASN'T STUPID!!

"Damn Vegeta...Bulma...she's a BABE!" Brolly announced as if he should know, it was in that 'duh-aint-it-obvious' tone, that made Vegeta feel stupid.

"You mean...all of you think she's good looking?" he asked noticing the looks he was getting from Raditz and Kakkarot also, finally understanding the whole   
situation.

"Yeah...Bulma may be just a friend...but I'm NOT stupid Vegeta!" Kakkarot informed the prince, that made the others sweat drop.

"Yeah...whatever Kakkarot...but ARE you saying you DON'T find Bulma attractive, Vegeta?!" Raditz asked in disbelief, this would be extremely funny if Vegeta   
wasn't serious.

"N-No...o-of course not...she's JUST a pet!" Vegeta stuttered, embarrassed for even talking about such a thing, hoping that Bulma didn't come back into the   
room too soon.

The guys looked at him if he was either one of three things;

1)Blind,

2) Stupid,

or 3)Lying.

"Vegeta...honestly...when was the last time you bathed with the girl?!" Brolly asked with a whisper as if he was talking about sex, the other men leaned in to   
hear this, Vegeta just blushed and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that Vegeta?" Kakkarot asked.

"I said...when we were 13..." He scowled and looked away so the others couldn't see his tan cheeks getting some red colour to them.

"No wonder...his hormones were just kicking in..." Raditz stated being the most educational of the others, minus Vegeta who often got private tutoring off   
Bardoc.

"Yeah...that might explain it...I mean seriously...Vegeta the girl is sexy, intelligent, and funny...I think you must be the only one who wouldn't take her as a   
mate..." Raditz continued, he being the one who had seriously thought of taking her as a mate, but as Brolly and Kakkarot thought about it they casually   
nodded they head in agreement.

"Damn..." was all could Vegeta say, still slightly dazed from this new information.

"Knock knock" Bulma said before she entered the room, and made her way over to her pillows, plopping herself onto the cushions, unaware of the three   
sets of eyes on herself.

"Mmmmhp ahhh..." she said once stretching herself out into a comfortable postion, that made Vegeta thoughtful considering it was quite an enticing   
look that she was portraying, and he had just found out that his pet was officially dubbed "Sexy" by the teenage male population.

It was almost scary to know that Raditz and Brolly were in the same room as her...

They just stared at her as she stretched out horizontally in the infamous 'chained to a wall' position she often slept in, at that movement Raditz and Brolly   
gave Vegeta a look that clearly said 'See...told ya she was attractive...'.

Vegeta just pouted and turned away, as Bulma tried to rest knowing she couldn't sleep on Vegeta's bed or do much of anything without upsetting   
him, while his friends were over so just attempted to sleep.

Also, sleeping was a great way to not have to listen to Brolly's advances...

"Night..." Bulma sighed as she differed off to sleep, little did she know she was watched for hours that night, even after the others left, and Vegeta was the   
only was left.

Vegeta had A LOT to think about.

Want more?

I want to give it to you!

Just go to review...add a couple of nice words to the pretty little box....and then 'add to your favourites stories list'...

Then as soon as enough people read and do the same, you'll get to read the next chapter!

Seems simple enough?

Tenshi Kanashii

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Is it just me, or am I surrounded by psy...

I just want to say thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed so far, I appreciate it!

I got 20 reviews for the first chapter last I checked!!

I especially want to thank those who have added me to their fav's fics lists!

And don't forget to review each chapter!

WARNING:

I tried to keep this as PG 13 rated as possible...

I will NOT help to corrupt young minds...that's for television to do!

Disclaimer:

Nickels and dimes,

yours and mine,

did you cash in all your dreams?

I don't own DBZ...simple to remember neh?

Okay, I'd like to start off by saying, I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter!!

I have been very sick, to the point, at some stages I have been unable to focus on the screen, stay still for more than 5 minutes as I needed to throw up, or been  
just too tired to think straight.  
But, finally the medication is kicking in, so I was able to write this chapter.

The next chapter will be out MUCH sooner, mostly likely back to the usual two - three day waiting gap.

I want to thank all those of you who didn't harass me about my lack of update, I appreciate it.

Now, on to those reply to your reviews!

Skitzo-phrenick: That A/N chapter was NOT meant to be funny, it was a serious mistake, and I'm sorry I didn't have another update for you.

(unsigned reviewer known only as Serenity): No need for language, I was simply waiting for the time in which I could write, 

my sickness preventing me from writing on almost every occassion in which I attempted.

But now, I'm slowly getting better, and updates will return to their regularly scheduled release.

(unsigned reviewer known only as manda): Kakkarot as lost as Vegeta...it's an A/U...anything could happen!  
Don't worry though, this chapter should put your mind at ease!

Rasberries: Yes, Bulma ALWAYS wears her chains even If I forget to mention it, she has NEVER taken them off since capture.

Shateera S: Spoilt, is in fact a word, it is the past tense of 'spoil'. ^_~

The Rogue Raven: Yeah, being sick does suck, especially the medication...O.o Oh yeah...people read her fics...they're damn good!

Catnip: No one will know what will now how it ends...not until the very last chapter!

(unsigned reviewer known only as darkgirl): Yumcha is a hottie!! O.o ...opps...maybe this is the wrong crowd to say that in front of...  
Either way I'm a huge Yumcha fan, but that won't effect my fics...

Steven P. P again...: I'll try and get longer chapters out, but I doubt I will ever do double chapters, as chapters need to get atleast 20-30 reviews before I upload the next one, that way It gives me time to write the next chapter, and get enough reviews to encourage me to keep going.   
I do appreciate the support you multiple reviewers give me, it is truly appreciated and it gives me strength to keep writing while I'm so busy!  
But try and remember, Slave 020140 chapters are usually 2-3 times longer than any of my other fic chapters!

Oh...one final note, this fic has been upped to a PG 13 rating, just in case, it's going to be a kinky, but nothing too bad, so keep reading!  
Any problems with the rating, just e-mail me!

~ Is it just me, or am I surrounded by psychopaths?

There is a time in everyone's life, when there is one incident that will lead them to question everything, they ever knew or thought they knew.  
Such a time occurred to Vegeta, just the very night before.

His 'friends' views of Bulma, left Vegeta, confused, angered, and at some stage just plain disturbed.

Bulma, the same girl that sat waiting for him (on some occasions, anyway) on the pillows in the corner of his room, the same girl who swore obscenities  
at him in her native tongue, the same girl that he shared his bed with at night with (without hesitation), the same girl that he currently claimed ownership   
of...

He couldn't imagine Bulma , well he believed he couldn't, as the way his friends described her...intelligent...funny...and attractive.

For almost everyday Bulma and him had spent together, and even some they hadn't been together, he argued that she was the opposite of what Raditz,   
Brolly, and Kakkarot so adamantly believed.

Vegeta was the kind, to believe nothing but what he wanted to, but now, it seemed as if he was unaware of a conspiracy that all men, other than himself,   
were in on.

So now that Vegeta knew Bulma was considered without a doubt 'attractive', it seemed as if it changed everything.  
And in some ways, a lot of things had.

Vegeta now had the desire to go everywhere that Bulma went, kind of a guard dog in the form of a man if you may,  
For the one reason, that at least he could HIMSELF...

Although Bulma, was not only confused and annoyed about Vegeta's sudden need to be by her side 24/7, but was concerned about why he felt such a   
need.  
Did he know something she did not?

Bulma found herself torn between her emotions as she found herself with a lack of privacy, and with a lot of pet-master time.  
She could no longer do ANYTHING in private, and this was one time Bulma couldn't even begin to imagine how thankful she was for her neural control   
chip!  
The idea of having Vegeta 'escort' her to a bathroom, did not thrill her in the least.

No matter what she did, Vegeta, watching her with his obsidian eyes, waiting, prepared for anything, or should I say ANYONE that might happen.

But seriously....there wasn't anything for Vegeta to worry about!

*SQUEAL*

Umm...what was I saying about having nothing to worry about?  
  
At the sound of Bulma's high pitch sound, Vegeta dropped his mug of coffee onto the hard marble floor below, the sound of shattering ceramics echoed   
throughout the hallway, which Vegeta had been leisurely strolling down on his way back to his room, having only left for 15 minutes in order to get some   
much needed coffee after insisting that he spent every second with Bulma, without actually telling her such.

It's amazing how paranoid one man will get after just one conversation with friends...

Anyway, back to our favourite Saiyajin prince who has lost his coffee to the castle floor, as he literally flew down the hall in an attempt to get to Bulma   
faster.

Fear.  
It ran through every fibre of his being as he prayed to any god that was willing to listen, that Bulma would be okay.

He cursed himself, for leaving, and for caring in the first place.

Who knows what might have happened to her, speeding up Vegeta grew closer to the room.

What if she was about to be hurt?

What if she was hurt?

What if...what if...what if she was talking to Nappa?!

Pausing mid-flight Vegeta hovered in the doorway, of his bedroom, there sat Bulma on her pillows, her burly Saiyajin guard beside her, as she talked.

Speaking in Japanese, Bulma rambled on about 'girl things' as Nappa just agreed every so often, acting like one would a while watching a foreign soap   
opera, yet strangely knew EXACTLY what was going on.

Bulma fiddled with some electrical item, using some sort of tool, to do, something or other to it...

Like Vegeta, cared about some silly tools...they were hardly a priority on his 'things that actually matter list'.

"...and then Brolly say something suggestive...so I hit him over the head with spanner I holding...Screw driver please..." Bulma stated arrogantly in   
Saiyajin-go.  
Nappa just stared at her a moment , utterly dumbfounded, after a few moments he finally handed her the tool she asked for.

It was amazing how she could be a talking about men and building things at the same time...it was just a weird combination...usually men talked about   
women while building things...Bulma and her personality quirk....

Vegeta continued to watch the seemingly hilarious event; Nappa handing the woman tools as she worked, talking about men, science, men, Vegeta, men   
and other things trying to get Nappa to join in the conversation when the only thing he knew much about was fighting.

It was like watching a full grown man try to play tea part with his daughter. 

Hilarious!

Well, it was for Vegeta anyway, and it would have been even more so if he hadn't thought it was a bit more serious then chit chat, and it was less than   
hilarious for Nappa or Bulma who seemed to be taking this conversation VERY seriously....

It made Vegeta wonder...how often were they partaking in such conversations?

Nodding his head twice, Nappa then said something that Vegeta would remember for the rest of his life.

"Men. are. such. pigs..." he sighed in exasperation, as if he was serious, but the look on his face proved that the man had just had one to many   
conversations about it with Bulma and knew what to say, and when to say it, possibly he had recited the line off a neighbouring planet's soap opera.

Either way, Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle in response, at which Bulma and Nappa turned around to see their prince in the doorway, Bulma looked   
unfazed, while Nappa looked horrified about 'caught' fraternizing with, at some stages Vegeta liked to refer to as, the enemy.

"Help you, can we Vegeta?" Bulma asked impatiently, feeling sorry for Nappa who was undoubtedly caught in an compromising position, and was more   
than likely to get grief of Vegeta for playing teenage girl gossip session with Bulma, unless Bulma had something to do about it.

"Oh...it's nothing...I just came to join in your tea party..." Vegeta said with a smirk, watching as Nappa went as red as the wine coloured Manchester, such   
a look didn't go unnoticed by his company.

"Vegeta...go away..." Bulma got to her feet, pushing Vegeta out the door, as he did little to stop her, just chuckling the more Bulma growled at him to go   
away.  
But unfortunately for Bulma, Vegeta seemed to be finding far too much amusement in the situation to go peacefully.

"Vegeta" Bulma hissed trying to get her master to leave what was left of her 'semi normal life', emphasis on semi seeming as her friend she was sharing   
the chit chat with just happened to be in his mid 30's, bald and a man.

So, that's why she often left out any conversations about her escape attempts.

She had already learnt from experiences during her childhood, that it isn't wise to inform those who are your captors, or who work for your captors about   
your thoughts about escaping...

It just isn't a very good idea.

"Fine...I'll leave..." Vegeta said throwing his arms up in the air, as Bulma huffed and puffed, moving Vegeta a few short inches in total from the start of her   
attempts to get Vegeta to leave.

"Really?!" Bulma asked, her tone border lining between of relief, appreciation and suspicion, because with Vegeta...you never know.

Vegeta turned, moving inches from Bulma's ear, "Sure...but you have to do something for me..." he whispered into her ear, sending a chill of fear down   
her spine.

"O...kay....what do I have to do Vegeta?" Bulma whispered back, her voice sounding so small and quiet compared to her usual banshee wail, Vegeta was   
surprised to say she almost sounded...fearful.

And Bulma was, Vegeta was acting so out of character, Nappa just watched confused, and glad the attention had been taken off him.

Vegeta smirked, an expression only seen by Nappa, Bulma's attention had been dedicated to a spot on the wall as her breath suddenly became more   
shallow showing her nervousness.

"I have some...things...to do, meet me later at the bath at your usual bathing time..." Vegeta whispered huskily into her ear, then he quickly pulled away,   
and after one last smirk directed at her, he left the room leaving no time for complaint.

"Uhhh....that was weird..." Bulma said, looking over to where Nappa sat, only displaying a look that clearly stated 'out the lunch', in other words Nappa was  
thinking, therefore he would be utterly useless for another hour or two...or until the thought finished processing, which ever came first.

Sighing Bulma made her way back over to the pillows, "I'll never understand Vegeta..." Bulma said for the umpteenth time in her time living with Vegeta,   
and was more than positive that she would say it an infinite amount of more times in the future.

Vegeta couldn't believe himself, he had wanted to convince the woman to bath with him to see what all the fuss about Bulma's body was, he wasn't   
sure, but he may just have been flirting with his pet!

Vegeta sneered at the thought and continued his way to Kakkarot's quarters, he needed to pound someone into a bloody pulp and get some advice.

Okay...Kakkarot wasn't the most desirable of choices but he was desperate, and the good thing about Kakkarot was, he tended to have a short term   
memory and so if Vegeta asked Kakkarot about 'women'...

Vegeta physically shuddered at the horror that was to befall him, it was inevitable when asking Kakkarot about something serious.

Kakkarot was most likely to forget their conversation after five minutes...

'All the better for me...' Vegeta thought, snickering aloud as he walked to the other side of the castle, going to his friends' room which he had visited just   
enough time to be acquainted with the memory of it's location, but not it's smell...

Kakkarot and his brother Radditz shared a 'bachelor pad' as Radditz liked to call it, especially when flirting with Bulma, but unfortunately for any of their   
guests, neither of the brothers had any interest in cleaning the place...

Well...it's not like they ever had any company, besides an disproving dad, and a best friend in the form of Bulma that hung out at their place most Friday   
nights to watch a movie, camping out of the lounge Bulma would curl up with Radditz, Kakkarot, and sometimes even Brolly.

The Latter one would cause Bulma to conveniently find a reason to curl up in Radditz or sometimes even Kakkarot's arms....

Although Vegeta had been invited to such events, he had always preferred to train to the point of exhaustion, and not join in such 'frivolous activities', at   
which Bulma would always just 'humph' and say that 'at least there will be more room on the couch'.

Noticing that he had come to their door, which incidentally looked exactly the same as every other door along in the hallway,   
Vegeta paused for a moment, just to make sure Raditz hadn't suddenly got a girlfriend, he didn't want to interrupt Raditz making out with a girl,   
although from Radditz comments from the other night, it seemed as if he wasn't interested in anyone other than Bulma.

It mattered not…it wasn't like Vegeta would ever allow his pet and that third class fool to ever become mates...

At that, Vegeta rapped his knuckled against the third class door and waited, scowling when he had to wait more than half a second.

"COME ONE KAKKAROT...GET YOU THIRD CLASS ASS OUTTA BED!" Vegeta yelled impatiently after getting bored after only a few moments of   
waiting.

When Vegeta had stopped shouting, whoever got up stumbled to the door, knocking several things over, the sound of stubbed toes, and broken objects   
reached Vegeta's ears, Vegeta snickered from hearing all the pain and destruction coming from inside.

'Nothing like pain and suffering to really wake someone up in the morning...' Vegeta decided with a sardonic grin as he leaned on the doorframe,  
just as it was slammed open.

There in nothing but a pair of black boxers, Radditz stood with his hair dishevelled looking like he wanted to commit mass homicide.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Raditz...what if I had been Bulma?" Vegeta asked with a suppressed snicker as he waved his finger side to side tauntingly.

Not losing his grim reaper like expression, but noticeably easing, Raditz sighed and stepped aside, allowing Vegeta to come inside, replied simply.

"Bulma wouldn't get up before ten unless it was serious..." he informed Vegeta, smirking upon realising that, he didn't even know that about Bulma.

"I'll get Kakkarot for you Vegeta..." Raditz announced as he made his way around the dirty clothes that had permanently bonded with the floor,   
as he headed for Kakkarot's bedroom; which was more of a room used for eating, if it didn't have a bed,   
one would swear it was some kind of dinning room, the amount of trays and plates that were scattered through the room would confuse anyone.

"NO....DON'T TAKE THE SPAGETTI....I PROMISE I'LL BE GOOD!!" came Kakkarot's horror stricken cry from down the short hallway where the   
bedroomswere located, one could only guess what the boy had been dreaming about before Radditz had suddenly awoken him.

"Morons...I'm surround by morons..." Vegeta sighed wondering how the great prince of Saiyajins had the best friend with an unknown IQ...he really wished   
the kid hadn't hit his head as a child....otherwise he could have been good for an intelligent conversation once in while...

"Oh....hey Vegeta...what are you doing here?" Kakkarot asked confused but grinning lopsidedly as he saw his friend sitting on the couch, forgetting just   
how angry he was at his brother for hitting him over the head with some unknown object.

"Coming to get you Kakkarot...it's 3 in the afternoon and you're still sleeping!" Vegeta growled, shooting a disgusted look at Raditz, who had been standing   
in the doorway but after that comment had turned around and headed back to bed.

At that Kakkarot only grinned wider and scratched his head in confusion.  
"Well....we DID kinda stay up late night talking about BUUUUUUULMA..." Goku drawled on, making sure not to say the certain blue haired woman's name   
too loud just in case.

There was no way he wanted to deal with a sleep deprived, over infatuated older brother who would burst through his door, rushing to   
straighten himself up if he thought Bulma was here.

"Shut up Kakkarot" Vegeta growled, Kakkarot only smiled and then got up tripping over a pile of clothes as he tried to head back to his room to get his   
sparring gear.

As his body thumped to the ground, Kakkarot laughed sheepishly making his way to his feet, and continuing back to his room, leaving Vegeta to mutter   
something under his breath that sounded similar to 'why me', but one could never be sure.

"Kakkarot hurry up!" Vegeta called, not any louder than speaking voice, not really wanting to see Radditz again today, well honestly Vegeta wouldn't mind   
it if he never saw Radditz again...but for now he would be satisfied enough if he could at least avoid him for the rest of the day.

"Coming Vegeta..." came the muffled voice of Kakkarot as his literally hopped into the living room trying to pull his spandex pants up his legs, Vegeta just   
looked away as Kakkarot tried to pull his blue spandex pants over his underwear, the only thing that he had been sleeping in.

"I feel sorry for the woman...is she exposed to you and your underwear regularly?" Vegeta asked appalled with having to see his friend get dressed, and   
pity for his pet who had been over enough to possibly experience such horror.

"My underwear?" Kakkarot asked at his underwear only half visible as his pants where pulled up to his abdomen, thinking for a moment then replied to   
Vegeta as if he crazy.

"Of course Vegeta...when she comes over for movie night, we just all hang out in our underwear...well Bulma takes off her loin cloth thingy, and just   
hangs around in her top and underwear, while Raditz wears his boxers...as you saw before...and Brolly..." Kakkarot was cut off as Vegeta held up a hand.

"Brolly?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, he had been told about Kakkarot's and Radditz's participation, but not his rivals.  
It would make sense that she had kept that fact from him, considering he may of never let her come if he had known about Brolly joining in.

  
"Yeah, he comes over sometimes too...he just hangs around in his boxers and a Singlet... " Kakkarot thought aloud, earning an angry growl from Vegeta   
in response to the apparel of, or lack there of, his rival when in the presence of his pet,

She may be just a pet, but as he was increasingly becoming aware of, she was also a woman.

"Don't worry...me and Raditz keep an eye on her..." Kakkarot said tugging once more on his pants pulling them right up on his waist, then assured his   
pants were on, he walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

Vegeta just scoffed, sarcastically admitting "Oh...thanks Kakkarot...that makes me feel a WHOLE lot better..." rolling his eyes for effect.

"Let's...just go..." Vegeta said after a moment, after glaring at the couch for it's evil deeds, in other words allowing Bulma to curl up on it with Brolly.

Vegeta knew Raditz had feelings for Bulma, but would never act upon them, and even if he did, Bulma would never notice, but Brolly...  
it was so obvious it was sickening.

Lust stricken over a woman, his feeling totally unrequited.

'Pah!' was all Vegeta could think as he stormed out the door, Kakkarot grabbing his boots from beside the door, attempting to put them on as he walked.

Poor Kakkarot...Vegeta was going to have a lot of anger to take out this sparring session...

It was nice knowing Kakkarot...he was such a nice boy too.

The sound of material hitting the floor, was the only sound heard as Bulma took all her clothing off, cursing her shackles for the third time since she had   
started undressing.

Bulma, had remembered something about Vegeta and needing her to meet him, but the rest of the details she had conveniently forgotten,  
it turns out Nappa heard from a friend of a fellow guard's, brother's, half sister who had been the maid near Brolly's quarters, it turned out that Brolly had   
acquired a pet!

Bulma was more than ecstatic with the news and had squealed loud enough to wake the dead; in this case she had gone all the way to the kings   
quarters, who had been waken by the squeal, and asked if he could contact Brolly's parents and arrange a meeting between the two pets.

King Vegeta who had been half asleep, had complied only after the girl agreed to get off him and let him get back to sleep as soon as he made the video   
call to them.

Brolly had answered the phone, his parents were too busy trying to convince the pet not to flush Brolly's combat boots down the toilet.

Brolly, not being too fond of a pet who was not as...ah...pleasing to the eye, nor as intelligent as Bulma, had been reluctant to agree not believing,   
Vegeta would be impressed with his pet, he was nothing compared to Bulma.

Ah...there was the second part of the thing.  
Not only did Brolly acquire a pet, a male one...but an earthling one at that!

Bulma could not believe it!

She had spent half the day brushing her hair and rearranging her things, tonight she was to convince Vegeta to allow a meeting between her and this   
fellow earthling.

Easier said then done.

But anyway, it was not surprising that with all this talk of another pet, that Bulma had forgotten about Vegeta's request to meet her at bathing time,   
for if she had, she might of not stripped naked and slid into the water as she proceeded to bath.

The warm water only helped to make Bulma thoughtful, as all her attention was lost in her thoughts and bathing, not noting that Vegeta had entered,   
whistling for he had put Kakkarot into a wrist cast.

Vegeta whistling, suddenly turned into a few squeaked sounds as he noticed Bulma was not only already there, but without clothes bathing in the water,   
arms risen she was washing her hair.

Had it not been for the bubble bath like white foam that covered the surface of the water, Vegeta might have fainted then and there, but he was granted   
with a great deal of cleavage to satisfy him.

The young woman was well endowed, not overly so, but enough to make most woman jealous of their round, juicy, voluptuous appearance-

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked the misty room, suddenly acknowledging Vegeta's appearance, Vegeta gulped and blushed, hoping to have not been caught   
staring at her...well...you know...

He dare not even think what he had actually been thinking, he felt no better than that, lust driven rival of his, Brolly.

Such a thought was maddening if not out right sickening.

So trying to ignore the blush rising to his cheeks, Vegeta tried to make eye contact with the girl in hopes that would calm his nerves...big mistake...

Instead of making it to her eyes, they got stuck on her breasts that seemed to get bigger by the minute....

Bulma was worried that her master was sick or something, he seemed to be staring at nothing in particular, and so afraid for Vegeta she walked over to   
the pool side, staring up at Vegeta who just looked down at her, completely spaced out.

"Vegeta...are you okay?" she asked pulling his leg to signal for him to bend down, he did so with no hesitation, so she kept pulling him until he was on his   
knees at eye level with her.

When Vegeta realised they were staring into each other's eyes, that's when he seemed to brake out of his trance like state.

"Huh?" he muttered, slightly disorientated.

"What. did. you. want. to. see. me. about?" Bulma asked making sure to pronounce each word clearly so it would penetrate that thick skull of his, only just   
remembering that Vegeta had wanted to meet her HERE.

Strange boy that Vegeta....

"Ahhhh.... yes..." Vegeta said smirking, an unmistakeable evil gleam in his eyes in remembrance.  
Then to Bulma's surprise Vegeta, started to removed his clothes so he could join her, realising what he was doing Bulma squeaked and cover her eyes,   
walking backwards away from where Vegeta was currently removing every inch of covering off his body.

"What...what are you doing..." Bulma asked surprised, not yet daring to take her hands away from her eyes, even after she heard the splash signalling   
Vegeta's entrance into the water.

"I'm joining you..." Vegeta said simply as he would when they were younger and they would share a bath.

Yet things were not as simple now, and although she lounged around with the other boys, she like to think of that as different.

Underwear was still SOME covering and besides, Vegeta was her master.

It was a strange philosophy, something about Vegeta being her master made her have a weird set of personal rules when around him, she'd share his   
bed with him, but being naked in front of him was an entirely different matter.

And yet, with her friends, she had shared a bath with them even after she had already ceased bathing with Vegeta.

It was just the way Bulma thought.

"You're not bathing with me..." Bulma adamantly told Vegeta, as she opened her eyes to spit water at him for effect.

At which, Vegeta just used a hand to wipe the warm liquid off his face, smirking as she crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to cover it.

"Don't be silly girl...we bathed almost every day of our lives...until...well until..." he looked for the right words to say, thankfully Bulma had just the right   
words to say...

"This happened!" Bulma stared down at her chest, which was being scantily hid by her small arms, if it weren't for the soap bubbles, Bulma would have   
been three shades redder, and Vegeta would have had one handprint in the side of his face.

As much as one tried to deny a fact, over and over until it actually becomes true...there was no denying that Bulma is a girl, and well...  
sooner or later it was bound to happen, no matter how irresistible he thought he was...

"Get out Vegeta!" Bulma growled threateningly, had she a tail it would be making waves as she threw it from side to side in anger.

"Why?" Vegeta asked innocently, honestly he couldn't understand what had changed so much over the years, and what the big difference was...  
In that way Vegeta was kind of thick, maybe it was just wishful thinking.

"Vegeta...I'm a girl...you may be my master...but you're still a boy!" Bulma stated in exasperation, this was worse than when Kakkarot had come to her   
about why she looked different from him and Raditz, and why she smelt better than boys...okay so the latter was just a cute observation of how not   
sparring most of your days leaves you considerably sweat free...but still...

"So...I don't get it girl...it's not like I'm asking to look at you're body..."

'No, I'm just thinking it...' His mind added for him, thinking it better not to add that little fact, and it was probably better that he didn't.

After a few minutes of thoughtful silence, Bulma realised just what she was thinking about Vegeta.

'Vegeta's not a pervert!' her mind screamed angrily at her, realising her own stupidity, she almost cried for thinking so badly of her master.

"You're right...I'm sorry Vegeta..." Bulma apologised sincerely, and then in one quick movement, she hugged Vegeta, not even stopping to think, for if she   
had, she would have known better.

Not close enough to touch skin to skin, besides the woman's chest pressed to his, while she hugged, she hadn't been TOO embarrassed upon realising   
what she had done and pulled away blushing, hoping that she had been right that Vegeta really wasn't a pervert...

Vegeta only blushed, half smiling as the woman hugged him, this would be one thing he would remember always, and would have to remember to brag to   
Brolly next he saw the poor fool!

"Vegeta..." Bulma started, smiling shyly at Vegeta, who was doing a fair impression of Kakkarot with this ridiculous grin on his face.

"What is it girl?" Vegeta asked his grin widening as Bulma stepped closer.

"Well..." Bulma said as she began to tell Vegeta the 'oh so wonderful news' (her exact words) about Brolly having a pet...

~ Some where on the other side of the castle, in Radditz and Kakkarot's quarters...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Ow!" came Kakkarot's muffled cry of pain, as he fell off his bed, he had been half asleep at the time.

Rubbing his head in as he hopelessly tried to sooth the pain that had been caused when he fell off his bed, Kakkarot having being startled but Vegeta's   
bellow, it had been loud enough to reach the other side of the castle.

Not really surprised on more than one account, Kakkarot inspected his plastered wrist for cracks, before climbing back into bed, pulling the pillows over   
his head afraid of another round of yelling from the prince.

"Guess Bulma told him the exciting news..." Kakkarot said to himself tiredly as he drifted off to sleep.

Thankfully, the boy was a sound sleeper...heaven knows the rest of the castle inhabitants weren't so lucky...

For everyone else, it was one LONG night.

But, who could resist a face like Bulma's?

Not Vegeta...he would agree to let her meet the pet...eventually...

Want more?

I want to give it to you!

Just go to review...add a couple of nice words to the pretty little box....and then 'add to your favourites stories list'...

Then as soon as enough people read and do the same, you'll get to read the next chapter!

Seems simple enough?

Tenshi Kanashii


	8. Yumcha, pet, friend, threat or lover?

Just wanted to apologise for the lateness of this chapter   
I just want to say thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed so far, I appreciate it!  
I got 20 reviews for the first chapter last I checked!!  
I especially want to thank those who have added me to their fav's fics lists!  
And don't forget to review each chapter!  
  
WARNING:  
I tried to keep this as PG rated as possible...  
I will NOT help to corrupt young minds...that's for television to do!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Nickels and dimes,  
yours and mine,  
did you cash in all your dreams?  
  
I don't own DBZ...simple to remember neh?

Hey everyone I know this is a quick chapter, but my dad has suddenly become sick,

So this is going to be a short chapter.

Sorry, I don't even have time to reply to any reviews this time!

But I just want to say something important:

Yes, I know I need a Beta…and I've had offers, but I won't except them until this fic is done.

Then I'll get them fixed up and then just replace the unedited chapters with the edited ones.

That way you guys get to read every couple of days instead of having to wait a whole week or so!

Thanks for reading, Tenshi Kanashii.

~ Yumcha, pet, friend, threat or lover?

A pet, an earthling male...

Those words had not been spoken outside her dreams and fantasies, like a little child she would image herself with a 'mate' and how they would run away together.

And while, she currently didn't have any such plans with this male pet, it was a dream come true.

Years of hopes and dreams, Hours of anticipation, minutes of endless silence.

It all came down to simple words...

"Watashi wa Bulma" She greeted, smiling at the young man before her.

It felt good to be amongst someone similar to yourself, from feeling so alone for all those years, like some freak who couldn't even remember what another human looked like, and here she was standing in front of the most attractive man she had ever seen, and he seemed to feel the same way about her, she could tell by the shy smile on his face....either that or he was extremely disturbed...

she liked the sound of the first option best.

"Watashi wa Yumcha" he said introducing himself in the same fashion as Bulma had, wearing a shy smile that was threatening to turn into a grin,

'she's so pretty...' was the only coherent thought running through the jumble of thoughts that were inside his head.

Most of them were about the girl Bulma, while a few were still lingering on Brolly's combats boots, wondering just how he would get away with trying to flush them again.

'Maybe I could try setting them on fire....' Yumcha thought evilly, for it was common knowledge that Brolly had an almost obsession with his appearance, and Yumcha was more than happy to...uh...help...yeah...help Brolly get over such an obsession.

'Starting off with his attire...' he suddenly realised that he was doing it again, he was letting his mind wander.

It seemed to be a habit for him, possibly it was just a habit for any pet; when one couldn't converse with others easily they revert into their own mind to think instead of talk.

Blinking once, then twice, then even needing to blink a third time before he registered the site before him.

The girl offered him her hand, how she could faintly remember, doing as she was once taught so very long ago when her biological father taught her to deal with important new acquaintances, and if by some prayer the boy knew exactly what to do...

He took her hand in his gently looking slightly uncertain before kissing the back of it lightly, sending a soul shattering sensation through her entire being.

Bulma noted as the sensation only stayed for as long as his contact was on her skin, staying for only a few more moments a fuzzy haze left tingling her skin.

She would never admit about how much she enjoyed this new sensation, especially to Vegeta...how could he possibly understand.

But if she could, right then and there she would have placed her skin in her keep sake box, hoping to retain such a feeling forever.

But all good things must come to an end...temporally at least.

Withdrawing his lips from her skin grudgingly, he gave her slight smile, showing that he was as uncertain about the whole situation as she was.

This made Bulma slightly more relaxed and so carefully took back her cuffed hand, making sure not to frighten him off by withdrew her hand too fast and giving him the wrong impression. 

She didn't want him to think that she didn't like the kiss...but then again she didn't want to make him over confident by just standing there staring either.

On the other side of the room, such a romantic display was quite an enigma to those actually viewing the situation, not experiencing it for themselves, Vegeta or Brolly could never understand the significance of the situation, even if the thought they did.

Like all Saiyajins, courting was a very serious matter, one saves themself for their 'mate'.

Kind of like a human would 'save themselves' for their husband or wife, nothing but flirting and innocent kissing would occur until they officially took their mate.

Bardoc had been VERY, Bulma could not understate that enough, reluctant to inform her about 'Saiyajin mating and courtships'.

Which had been nothing less than a sex ed class Saiyajin style.

Bulma had to inform Bardoc that she did indeed have an identical atomy as that of the Saiyajins, who had muttered something 'thank goodness for Raditz', and to this day she still couldn't get what he meant...oh well...she was just thick that way.

Either way, Bulma knew Saiyajins took courting seriously, maybe that's why she was being so carefully watched by Vegeta and Brolly who looked as if they were watching some intergalactic nature show, watching in confusion as the two earthling tried, though lacking practice, the usual earthling customs.

"What are they doing?" Vegeta asked with concern as his 'Pet' smiled shyly, blushing, such a response he had never seen invoked in her the whole time he had known her, what was his friends pet doing to her?!

He'd only seen her do something similar when she talked to Brolly, but that was just because he was so crude, but even though Vegeta couldn't understand their speech, he was sure the pet had said nothing crude to his pet, for the simple reason...she didn't suddenly make an excuse to why she need to leave the room, instead she looked slight happy.

Flustered...but happy none the less.

"It's a custom, the way a male & female of noble background greet new acquaintances..." Brolly stated mindlessly, too surprised with such a display from his pet who had, for as long as he'd known him, always been very rebellious, and yet this female was making him seem like a whole new person.

He seemed, shy and obedient.

Brolly didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing....

It was strange to say the least, Vegeta and Brolly just watched completely spellbound as Bulma gave the performance of her life, she sat their smiling, fiddling with her hair as she chatting with about things, sweet as sugar, in Japanese with her new little friend.

Bulma was, unbeknownst to herself, seducing all three men in the room...

Yumcha gulped, as Bulma directed him to sit beside her on her pillows, and started to explain how it was her really her bed.

Yumcha would have been surprised, considering thanks to his master, so far he got to sleep in a cardboard box...

But, Yumcha hadn't been starting at the aqua pillows she pointed to, but at her milky white thighs that were located just beside her index finger.

'So smooth...' Yumcha thought with a blush, not being the most intelligent example of a human male, he had been rendered useless by a female.

But then again, if you would have talked to Vegeta or Brolly, they would have been to shocked to talk, with Bulma twirling her hair, such a response that they knew was little short of flirting.

It wasn't as if it was her fault, she found the guy attractive, he seemed to be in similar age to herself, and best yet he was of the same species.

Usually girls choose men of the personality traits, but for Bulma it was just a miracle to find a man that came from the same planet as herself, suddenly realising the term 'beggars can't be choosers' really fit the scenario.

But, for Yumcha, he was on a whole different thought pattern right now.

All the pickup lines he had heard in his 4 years living on earth, he had not been old enough to understand 'pick up lines' and so he was quite stumped with how to deal with Bulma, not quite sure if 'just be yourself' really worked or if it was just a ego booster said by friends and family...

Bulma notice that the other pet seemed somewhat distance, so she did what she knew best, she charmed the cute fool...

"Saiyajin-go ga dekimasu?" okay, so first she needed to find out which language she was going to charm him in, besides, so far she had only talked to him in Japanese (which she was thankful he knew...it would be a horror if he spoke English, or another earth language instead...).

He just shook his head, before announcing simply "iie", so the cutie didn't speak Saiyajin-go...okay now she could charm him, now she knew what language to charm him in.

And hey, it wasn't so bad, at least Vegeta couldn't ease drop...well he could, but it would have no meaning what so ever to him.

Yes...this would be fun...

"donna taipu no ongaku ga suki desu ka?" Bulma said tilting her head to the side as she smiled cutely, wondering just what kind of music this guy preferred.

She rarely heard earth music, and so found comfort in the heavy rock music that Saiyajins were famous for.

And, if you didn't listen to all the words of death, violence and other depressing, cruel and sadistic material...the music was actually pretty good.

It had a nice beat...but as she mentioned, it was better not to thinking of the words, but it was kinda hard to as Kakkarot would always sing the words off key, sometimes Bulma would swear the boy was tone deaf.

Well, with that said it was easy to see why she listened to music with Radditz, he preferred to just hum the melody, and thankfully....he could do it on key.

Yumcha just smiled and started listing off his fav bands and kinds of music, having quite a diverse range, 

butBulma almost scoffed at such a thought, it must have come from all the space travel he seemed to partake in.

He must have listened to tons of kinds of music and different bands, singers and other performers, and found it quite interesting as Yumcha told her about all the different music and all the interesting trivia to go with it...

Bulma always liked some good info.

Vegeta just looked at Brolly, hoping for some translation realising that Bulma had gone off into her own fantasy world.

Brolly noticed Vegeta's questioning glance, and just shrugged in reply, he had NO idea what-so-ever what the pets were talking about, 

he was too busy watching as his Pet do little short of drooling over Bulma, something which Brolly could relate to...

"It seems we might have some competition" Brolly said motioning towards Yumcha as Bulma fiddled with a intricate shaped pedant he was wearing on a piece of leather as some sort of necklace.

At which, Yumcha hesitantly took off, he traced the shape in memory, snapping out of his thoughts rather abruptly he smiled once more,

before turning back to Bulma, placing the necklace over her head.

Bulma just smiled tracing the necklace and then practically pounced on the boy, giving him a hug as he fell backwards under her weight.

Bulma just giggled as Yumcha laughed both enjoy the other ones company, and right now, the other ones position...

To Vegeta and Brolly, it all just seemed like a lot of squealing and fast talking of another language, mainly from Bulma.

Yumcha just grinned in Brolly's direction showing his 'master' he'd found a new friend...a very pretty new friend...

Vegeta simply looked over at Brolly, trying to understand what he meant by competition, the young man looked like he was no physical threat, 

like he wanted to actually fight with him...what did Brolly mean by competition.

Bulma?

Vegeta watched closely as she grasped the necklace in hand, talking far to fast for his liking, but it was obvious she was happy, often referring to 'hoseki' as she pointed to the jewellery that she'd been given.

"Raditz ain't gonna be happy...." Brolly stated with what Vegeta couldn't tell if it was a chuckle or a sigh, he couldn't be sure.

Brolly had every reason to do both.

He found Bulma very attractive, and here his PET was earning the affection he'd always desired from the little blue haired pet of his rival.

But then again, the two were just so comical together, how could one not help but laugh at them?

Vegeta continued watching Bulma as she something obviously flirtatious, because then and there the male pet blushed and turned way, it must have confirmed what ever Bulma asked as then she started a long round of giggles.

"Your pet's an idiot..." Vegeta said with a sneer, that border lined on a smirk, not really knowing wether to find the male pet amusing or just plain annoying.

And so, chose to do both, because he was amusingly stupid and annoying at the same time.

If it hadn't been for the girl, like Radditz, Vegeta might have caused some bodily harm to the creature, not killing it because it did have quite a price to go with him, and he'd never allow himself to be in debt with his rival.

Brolly just chuckled before agreeing, noticing how Bulma crawled closer to the male pet as he just blushed, too afraid to do anything, 

the two pets seemingly unaware of their masters conversations. 

And so both groups went on like that for quite a while...Bulma and Yumcha talking with each other, while Vegeta and Brolly discussed their pets actions as they occurred.

About an hour later, for the first time during her and Yumcha's conversation she said something in Saiyajin-go. 

"Shackles" she said simply not knowing the word in her language for such an item, the male pet know as Yumcha was inspecting the metal clasps, running his eyes all over the bindings as his hands held her wrists still.

He seemed utterly confused by them, gently taking her hands in his own, he seemed to study the metal restraints, to try and fully comprehend them, Bulma could make the comparison of a animal hitting it's meal over rock to make it editable.

Yumcha obviously seemed to want to take them off her as he noticed her sad tone, although he wasn't quite WHAT they were or what they DID, but whatever they were...he didn't like them.

"Naze desu ka?" he asked lifting his gaze from her shackles to meet her beautiful blue eyes, which made his heart stop.

She was so pretty, so sad, and so...available?

'bad thought, bad thoughts...' he realised that it was hardly the time to be thinking on wether or not she had a boyfriend while they were on such a serious conversation topic.

But let's face it, he was a male, and sometimes such male thoughts got the better of him, and the fact that Bulma had yet to mention that she was taken, had not helped to cease such impure thoughts, and he hated himself for it.

"Why?" she repeated his question in Saiyajin-go confused, and then realised that he didn't have to wear them and so didn't know what they were for.

He was lucky that way Bulma thought with a sad smile, happy that Brolly had not confined him to such restraints.

Although, Vegeta had many reasons to keep them on, just for precautionary reasons, he knew she had outgrown the escaping phase in her life, and he knew she'd never try to leave again.

Bulma loved it here, with Vegeta...uh...and the others...offcourse!

But still...the fact remained...did he not trust her?

"Vegeta...yobu shimasu wa shuppatsu" Bulma said as she looked directly at Vegeta, who he and Brolly had stopped talking at the mention of his name.

what he wouldn't have given to know what she had said that she didn't want him to understand...

For she didn't seemed to care to repeat it in Saiyajin-go, only looking at him with a heart breaking melancholy smile.

'Vegeta, to prevent my departure?' Yumcha thought confused.

He had been on chains and leads before, but never had stayed on him for such a long period of time as Bulma had been in her restraints, 

he felt pity and great admiration for her, she had been in for so long, she seemed to have grown accustomed to them well.

Although the were physical restrains, she did not let them hold her back psychologically.

Even though, Yumcha believed that wearing 'shackles' hardly affected Bulma, he did not like the fact that she had to wear them in the first place.

So, he gave Bulma's master; the one referred to as, Vegeta, the most disgusted of looks possible and growled.

Only to Vegeta, this growl did not sound enchanting like the girls, but more threatening...almost...possessive...but of what?

The male pet couldn't think that he...he did!

The male pet liked HIS pet...a lot!

He was warning Vegeta in more ways then one...

At this Vegeta merely smirked, invoking a silent warning, he was not one to mess with, Bulma was his, and his alone...

Want more?  
I want to give it to you!  
Just go to review...add a couple of nice words to the pretty little box....and   
then 'add to your favourites stories list'...  
Then as soon as enough people read and do the same, you'll get to read the next   
chapter!  
  
Seems simple enough?  
  
Tenshi Kanashii  



	9. The scandalous pet love affair!

Just wanted to apologise for the lateness of this chapter 

I just want to say thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed so far, I appreciate 

it! 

I got 20 reviews for the first chapter last I checked!! 

I especially want to thank those who have added me to their fav's fics lists! 

And don't forget to review each chapter! 

WARNING: 

I tried to keep this as PG rated as possible... 

I will NOT help to corrupt young minds...that's for television to do! 

Disclaimer: 

Nickels and dimes, 

yours and mine, 

did you cash in all your dreams? 

I don't own DBZ...simple to remember neh?

This Chapter is shortish for a reason, see, I had written this before I even started this fic, when I get idea, I can write whole chapter at a time, and while it was short,

I lengthened it somewhat, but it's still kind short…

But what it lacks in length, I think it makes up for romance, jealousy, and fluff...is that the word people use for overly sweet chapters?

And guess what...Vegeta's not too OOC either!

YAY!

Don't worry though, we will return to our regularly scheduled chapter size, about 4,000 words next chapter...

Oh...special reviewer...one of my fav b/v authors...Android18!!!

Dark Angel Princess Bulma: um...you're sending me death threats...is that counted as a flame?

The Rogue Raven: I can't tell you that without spoiling the fic...te he...sorry...you will know soon though!

E-mail me if you seriously need a bit more info.

Abunai Senshi: Yes, while I've ALWAYS liked Yamcha, he was quite sweet in dragon ball in my opinion, and tried to make him sweet and nice.

Thank you for think so too...

Teyo Tama: I think I cleared up that problem about the Japanese word, over msn messenger.

jayandsilentbob1414@hotmail.co: DAMN SPELL CHECKER...yup...blame it on the spell checker... I know very well *drools*, how Yamcha is spelt, but

the spell checker changes them, like 'Radditz' had been changed to only one 'd' in it, I need a beta.

Sorry about that, I will try and manually correct all the 'Yumcha' to 'Yamcha'.

But thanks for pointing it out!

Steven P.P: Me getting better, and staying it for a long period of time...LMAO...wait...you're serious...

Um...then you guys would never get another chapter out of me...even this morning I'm sneezing and coughing...

I've been a very sick child...not as many fevers now...but oh well...

Joey: No thank you, while I can't stand the constant suggestions for me to get a beta, I do appreciate people's liking of my fic.

And Immature...me?

Te he...well, see I'm a very serious person, but my creative projects bring out my childish side...

I guess I need a Beta to help me...(duh).

WANTED, EXPERIENCED BETA HELP:

Any takers...see this ISN'T going to be as long as people think...nope...I had the chance the make it a really long fic,

but people told me the wanted me to skip most of the children years, which had a big impact on how I wrote the older years, so, what's done is done.

But, I do need a Beta who swear to secrecy to not tell everyone how ends...

And is online most days until the 14th of April...

Any takers...please e-mail me!

Any reference of fics you've Beta'd is a plus!

Oh, and to keep to a imaginary schedule, it's going to be tight, but I HAVE to update every second day now...

That's a good thing for the readers...but it's going to be a lot of work for me and my beta/betas...

~ The scandalous pet love affair?!

Not everyone can see the good in a situation, often too preoccupied with how it effects them, they don't stop to think about how it may effect others.

Vegeta, may have been a wise man, a strong man, a brave man, but he was also a selfish man.

It was only a matter of time...

The scandalous Vegeta's pet/ a noble's pet love affair had become current gossip.

Although neither were involved in a relationship so it was not technically an affair, being Vegeta's pet, it meant Bulma was supposed to be devoted to Vegeta and

Vegeta alone, although not in a romantic way.

And the way Bulma and Yamcha were acting around each other,

wether in public or in private, was doing little to convince the general public otherwise....

"You know Bulma...everyone thinks we're close..." Yumcha asked in Saiyajin-go, hoping to impress her with his speaking skills, although she had been

speaking it since the age of 4, with basically the same level of skill as him, so she wasn't very impressed.

But the fact he wanted to impress her, that was flattering enough.

He had been taking lessons from Bardoc, and who knew he was such a quick learner?

Although the truth was Bardoc put a implant into Yamcha's ear very similar to Bulma's, but she didn't really need to know that, now did she.

It was better for both of them if she thought Yumcha had gone to the trouble of learning the language...it was a lot more romantic...

Don't you think?

"How...close?" she asked uncertainly, unconsciously studying the man before her.

He was very handsome, although he had a close resemblance to a Saiyajin, his hair was cut short, and he had a scar over his left eye, which he had informed

her was the result of a previous owner...

No Saiyajin would allow them self to be scared as such by a mere weapon.

Yumcha noted with amusement as Bulma's eyes flickered, slowly over his form, concentrating hard, trying not to be obvious about her scrutinizing stare.

He was wearing little more than a non see-through version of her loin cloth like skirt, and so it was easy to casually scan his slightly muscular chest as if only

taking a fleeting glance at it.

And she appreciated such a site, one girl could never get enough of such sites as a naked manly chest, she had seen Radditz, Kakkarot, Brolly and even

Vegeta in even less.

But their was something about Yumcha, and the way he felt about her...

"Itimate" he whispered gently into her ear, letting his soft, warm breath send tingles all over her body like a thousand small butterflies tickling her skin,

such a feeling was almost addictive in pleasure, while almost maddening in torture of anticipation.

Such a feeling Bulma had never felt before, and confused her to no end.

But, that didn't mean that she didn't like it...

Her chest rose and fell quicker as her heart raced to new levels, making the girl become aware of just how nervous, excited, scared, and anxious she was,

all at the same time no less, such a weird feeling it was,

she had never felt anything like it.

Bulma had never flown of her own accord before, yet for someone who had never flown, she could feel it, now as if she was soaring miles above the clouds,

such a feeling was breath taking, and it litterally was, Bulma had stopped breathing just over 5 seconds ago…

Such a short time, yet it almost seemed like an eternity, the moment seemed to go on forever...yet she knew no matter how long it seemed to last, she

could never get enough for this feeling...for him...for Yumcha.

This must have been what it meant 'falling in love, hard.'...for when Vegeta walked in and disturbed the most wonderful, passionate moment, of her life,

she felt as if she had fallen from her wonderful, space above the clouds, plummeting miles towards the earth, with no way to stop her fast decent.

But, what may have looked like no more than a private conversation between two individuals, it meant so much and so differently to Bulma and Vegeta.

To Bulma, it was the end...or was it just the start of something truly amazing.

While to Vegeta, it was a proverbial slap in the face; Bulma treated the other slave, whom he'd hadn't been bothered to remember their name, with the

same blind devotion she was obligated to, but choose not to...not matter how much he desired it, give to Vegeta.

Over the years, they had somewhat become friends, the best of, and though it was a love/hate relationship, they cared deeply for one another even if they would never admit it.

But, she had such a blind devotion to this other slave as if she was in an trance, all her spunk and quick wit was gone, Vegeta would never want her to be

like that around him, minus the blind devotion part...

Truth was though, Bulma did have an almost blind devotion to Vegeta, she wasn't exactly as blind, but she would follow him into the darkness if he called,

not without hesitation, but she would follow none the less.

She would follow...

"Uh...I'll talk to you later..." she whispered under her breath in an angelic, secretive way that only lovers can share with one another.

Vegeta looked away, while taking off his cape pretending to not notice such a display, pretending as if the display only disgusted him, and not hurt his

pride like it truly was.

Yamcha slinked past Vegeta, as the young to be ruler removed his cape scowling as the 'weakling' as he had chosen to call him, slinked past him like a

dog with it's tail between his legs, hoping not to die on this day in particular, and so therefore tried to avoid ticking Vegeta off...hard considering him even

living was aggravating in Vegeta's mind.

He could be thankful that he was a man with quite an expensive price, to go with his with his little body, Yamcha smiled once quickly at Bulma, before taking his que to

leave, now that her master was home, and that his was more than liking was doing so.

It was an unwritten rule amongst pet slaves, that once the master returned, that they were to be waiting and willing,

Bulma usually not complying with either.

But to make sure Yumcha was not prevented to visit, not as if he was allowed to anyway...Bulma tried to be 'particularly nice' to Vegeta upon any of the

occasions when Vegeta caught her and Yamcha together, and so she set out to pamper the arrogant prince as she did more and more increasingly since she had meet Yamcha.

Vegeta sat upon his bed, pulling his two stiff, bloody boots off as the woman made her way over to his bed, and then promptly crawled over to him.

"Hello your highness...how was your day?" she inquired crawling onto his lap, acting in the manner of a pet, which if one hadn't known of humanoid pets,

would considered a whore like act, for she just sat there staring into the obsidian depths of his eyes now level at her crystal pools of blue.

Vegeta quite enjoyed watching her submission, even if it was just an act....yes,

Vegeta knew it was an act, but choose not to bring the subject up...

If he pretended as if he knew nothing about this being just an act, who knows how long it could go on for...

Smirking, Vegeta stroked her head in a possessive manner, that strangely resembled that of an evil crime boss patting his pet cat's head.

It was an act of domination, it was a rare feeling that Vegeta had when around Bulma, but it was times like this he loved her even more.

No...not love in the way of taking her as a mate...no Vegeta would never take a mate...but he loved her in the sense you love you pet... 

They gave you a sense of being, a reason to live like no other.

Well, that was Vegeta's take on the situation, but he was quite sure Brolly wasn't as fond of Yamcha as Vegeta was of Bulma.

Bulma, although a human through and through, was taught as a pet - to act like one, a lot of animalistic habits long since becoming a second nature to her,

so it was no surprise when Bulma started purring as Vegeta ran his broad tan fingers through her soft Aqua tresses.

Vegeta smirked as the woman closed her eyes, letting the feeling of complete and total euphoria take her over completely, her beautiful voice making a

soft melody of a purring sound that was nearly a turn on to the prince.

It was amazing, she was usually such a vindictive little creature, still angered about being a possession, when she had over 10 years to try and get over such a fact,

but here she was leaning into his hand unwilling, purring seemly happy with her position on his lap.

Enjoying being with him.

Being touched by him.

That knowledge was a compliment like no other.

She'd always been very touchy feely when it came to anyone but him, but with him, it took years of trust that they had to earn from one another, and with

the reluctant trust came mistakes, it took many years to get her to the point to be so open with her affection with him, but the same had gone with him,

It had taken her many years for him to be comfortable with her affections, as a child often pushing her off his lap at the first sign of anyone that might see them...

Although now, It seemed as if to some point they had an acceptance of one another, and by no way had it come easy, and so these days were very cautious about being affectionate, especially as it was hard seeming how many times they fought with one another.

But other times...expressing their affections just came so easily to them...

"Mrrrahhh...." was the sound that escaped the young woman's lips as Vegeta played with some pieces of rogue hair, tucking them behind her ear,

studying her carefully with an expressionless, yet thoughtful gaze.

Bulma slowly opened her eyes only slightly, upon the ceasing of Vegeta's stroking, his hand still resting on her ear, where it was holding back the way

ward strands of luminous locks that threatened to fall in her face once again.

Confused with Vegeta's strange expression, and the placement of his hand still on the side of her head, Bulma widened her eyes to, in what she hoped,

would let her understand what was the matter with her master.

"Good day Vegeta?" she asked informally, still slightly taken back with this sudden act of kindness, Vegeta seemed to only just now acknowledged her, but

did not seemed surprised with her sudden attempt to converse with him,

he turned his head on an angle to look into her eyes, yet his mind was noticeably

else where, thinking for a moment before saying monotonously.

"Not bad" he told her mostly referring to the last 5 minutes with her, but she wouldn't know that, for she had not experienced his otherwise boring day that he had loose most of the day's training time, spent on diplomatic meetings with his father.

"That's nice to hear" she commented as she proceed to place her head on his chest, her arms pushed up against his manly chest as he encircled his arms around her waist leaning back to go to sleep, such an action common of Vegeta when they weren't fighting.

It was possessive, but was easily accepted by Bulma who felt the need to be loved, comforted, held and other such things she lacked from not being with

family that were currently residing on earth.

She got a similar feeling from Yamcha's romantic advances, only, she got this feeling from simple unromantic moments with Vegeta.

They were few and far between, but very memorial none the less...and meant more than anything else in her life.

Vegeta, was more or less her everything.

He was her master, her food and shelter, her friend…

It may have been easy to despise him, attempt to run away from him, make fun of him....

But the simple truth was she couldn't live without him.

And she would never even want to think that she might have to, but as long as she was his possession, she would never have to think of such a horrible

possibilities.

Then why would she possibly act as if she resented Vegeta for owning her?

Simple.

The boy already had an ego too big for his own good...but that didn't change how she really felt about him. 

"Mmm....sleep..." Bulma muttered unintelligently as she gently snuggled into his front, carefully not to upset the prince.

Vegeta would have laughed, had he not been so worried with waking his pet, more specific a woman, who lay pressed against his thinly covered chest,

he revelled in the warmth she was emitting from her entire being.

To be honest, it felt good...Vegeta thought before letting the inevitability of sleep overcome him.

Bulma would have thought the same thing if she wasn't half asleep, no longer able to think anything but things that made no sense what so ever....

like square bubbles, how Nappa in an alternate reality is really a god, and how Vegeta is acting kinda...sweet.

The latter earning a slight tired whimper of a giggle as she immediately drifted off, now quite used to the bulk of her metal restraints and so placed herself

into a position so she was comfortable.

It looked difficult to get into, and it was.

It would be quite frustrating for Vegeta, who in the morning would have to separate their two bodies, trying not the wake the woman for fear of an ear full, because it would be simply too early in the morning…

Neither did either one think even once about Bulma sleeping in her own 'bed'.

This was just so...natural.

Want more? 

I want to give it to you! 

Just go to review...add a couple of nice words to the pretty little box....and 

then 'add to your favourites stories list'... 

Then as soon as enough people read and do the same, you'll get to read the next 

chapter! 

Seems simple enough? 

Tenshi Kanashii


	10. Tutoring time!

WARNING:  
I tried to keep this as PG rated as possible...  
I will NOT help to corrupt young minds...that's for television to do!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Nickels and dimes,  
yours and mine,  
did you cash in all your dreams?  
  
I don't own DBZ...simple to remember neh?  
I want a send a big thanks to my Beta: vegetasprincess.  
I think she did a great job Beta'ing this chapter!   
  
And to asmodea who reviewed in the first chapter who gave me the idea for 'tutouring'.  
  
Also, thanks to all the offers of Beta's I got...thanks you people,  
that was soooo sweet!  
  
Oh and Now, thanks for everyone's slight nudging, I have gone throw and made sure each 'Yumcha' is in fact 'Yamcha'.   
  
Now to answer just a few of the 30 something review I got for the last chapter...  
thanks everyone!  
  
Maddy: Yes, I know this fic is an A/U...and never would Bulma allow herslf to be someone's pet,  
nor would she ever end up like that.  
But seriously, who of us really care...we all like reading about something impossible ^_^   
kasumi-chan: I know, this may 'scream' lemon, but I'm not going to write one because;  
  
1) I don't like reading lemons, in my opinion it's just anime porn.  
I won't flame anyone for liking it, but I don't like it...go figure *shrugs*.  
  
2) A lemon won't fit into the plot...you'll have to wait and see why.  
  
3) Let's not ever think about reason #3...  
  
And unless that english assignment finally catches up with me...  
yup that one that I have been avoiding LIKE THE PLAGUE!   
I should post a new chapter every second day until the 14th.  
That's when the Epilogue should be uploaded.  
  
What's going to be anyone's guess...except mine and PP's...she's already read the half written ending...  
Te he..you know its going to be good as she'd threatened to phyically harm me if i change it...  
  
Oh, and please excuse me in advance for the disturbing seen Yamcha haters are going to experience, It was necessary to the plot line, that's all I can say...  
B/V moment at end of chapter should compensate a little.  
Thanks, Rika.  
~ Tutoring time!  
  
"And if you just connect the av plug into the red connecter hole..." Bulma stated as she followed out her own instructions, showing Yamcha how to correctly make a working device of some sorts.  
Bulma was the only one who knew what it did or what it was even called, but as long as he got to watch over Bulma's shoulder, Yamcha didn't mind learning to make whatever strange device she was making.  
  
"And. here. you. go." Bulma said as she finished checking over the electrical device assured that all the parts were in the right place.  
She held it up, feeling quite proud of her handiwork, she was positive that Yamcha would get a good grade for it, even if it was 90% her work, she didn't mind if Yamcha claimed credit for it, she wanted to make him happy, he never even asked for help...she just gave it to him.  
  
"Ahhhh...thanks Bulma" he said uncertainly appreciatively accepting the device not knowing what is what, but didn't really care anyway.  
It was so kind of Bulma to help him out like this, Bardock was giving him lessons, although not as advanced as Bulma's but then again...who's were?  
And Yamcha just couldn't get all this science stuff...  
  
"You're welcome..." Bulma said lying on her back, enjoying the strange warmth that had been earned by sitting in the same spot for over an hour now.  
Her 'tutoring session' with Yamcha was quite fun, she had spent the better part of her morning convincing Vegeta that if he found Yumcha in his room, not to kill him, and then had a class with Bardock only to be following by her current situation.  
It had been a long day, but it had been...entertaining...to say the least.  
  
"Yamcha..." Bulma asked suddenly, her tone turning surprisingly serious as she stared at the ceiling.  
It was white, plain and calming, one might say boring, but it seemed to help to soothe the mess of thoughts that plagued her mind.  
  
"yeah?" he asked putting down the electrical item as he realized this was not casual conversation ands that he should give the blue beauty his full attention, even if with his attention span, it wasn't much...but is was something.  
Bulma sighed as Yumcha crawled over to lie beside Bulma, lying on his stomach; he rested his head in his crossed arms.  
  
"Do you ever...do you ever think of home..." Bulma asked him in a uncertain whisper, her mind seemed else where, but she spoke of the word 'home' as if it was taboo in the palace, and most likely it was considered such.  
Yamcha didn't know what to think of such a question, of course he thought of earth, and his family, every day of his life.  
But, did he want to tell her the truth and make her depressed by telling her how much he craved to go home, or did he do the unthinkable and lie to her to make her feel better...  
Neither did she deserve, she deserved to be happy AND be told the truth, either way she'd only be getting on or the other, their was no chance of both.  
  
"I...I miss home greater than anything...but...if I was there...I may have never meet you...and I wouldn't trade that for anything..." Yamcha said with a sad smile, as if such a thought was painful enough.  
Bulma turned her gaze from the ceiling, which she had finally become assured was not going to become anymore interesting in the next few moments to look at her friend slightly confused, Yamcha seemed to be suggesting he'd give freedom up for her...  
  
Bulma blushed noticing Yamcha was looking into her eyes, she stared right back as both seemed to get drawn into one another, their bodies displaying just how they felt inside as Yamcha leaned in to her and kissed her, Bulma titled her head back to let him kiss her, she was shocked, but not stupid...  
  
The sweet taste of lips encaptured Bulma, she was falling into a state of mindless oblivion, she could go on forever if she didn't need to breath, and gently pulled back for a second to get a quick taste of air, licking her lips as she did before she invoked the kiss once again, Yamcha seemed slightly surprised, he had always been told that men were supposed to make the first move.  
But then again, Bulma was kind of a dominating girl.  
  
And so instead of thinking too much on the subject, he placed one hand on the side of her face to draw her closer to him, hard considering they were far to close for their spectators liking already.  
  
Vegeta had opened the door to right after "...for anything..." and then all of the events after that, but he was not surprised that the pets had not seen him, they seemed somewhat 'busy', preoccupied with one another.  
Had Vegeta not been the kind of guy who could cut himself off from almost any emotion beside anger, he would have done something drastic by now, none of which did not involve seriously maiming and/ or then killing the little pet that had made himself far too friendly with his pet.  
He had declared long ago that he would never let Bulma have a lover...and he would not change his mind after all this time.  
  
So smirking, Vegeta blew up the nearest flammable object; an aqua pillow that was part of Bulma's 'bed'.  
  
Sufficient to say Bulma and Yamcha stopped their previous 'activities' looking up to see the remains of a pillows, several smoking pieces of fluff scattered from where it externally combusted.  
  
"Uhh-hh...H-Hi V-vegeta..." Bulma stuttered nervously, blushing crimson as she noticed that Vegeta's eyes were focused on her and Yamcha's interesting position.  
She suddenly felt very self -conscious about being in such an intimate position with Yamcha, she wanted to keep her personal life out of her life with Vegeta; they were two entirely different things...  
  
"Get out weakling...I need some time with MY pet..." Vegeta said as his smirk turned into a frown, he was serious and Yamcha knew it, the angry Saiyajins prince's hand was still hovering in the air just waiting to blow something, or someone up...  
  
Laughing nervously, Yamcha's eyes were still focused on Vegeta's hand "Yeah...uh....that's sounds like a good idea..." and with that he quickly made the risk of kissing Bulma quickly once more, earning nothing more than growl of protest from Vegeta, before scampering out the door, nearly running into Vegeta as he passed him, a goofy smile on his face.  
  
Bulma merely watched as her...friend?  
She was no longer sure if that was the term best used for Yamcha now, maybe that was just a moment of passion, or did it mean something more?  
Bulma wasn't sure how she felt...  
  
But whatever Yamcha was to her, she watched as he hightailed it out of the room,   
as Vegeta waited for a moment before making his way over to Bulma, who was still sprawled out on the pillows, licking her lips once to savor any of the taste of Yamcha that may have been left behind.  
There was only a short lingering taste of his lips that strangely reminded her of his manly scent.  
  
Vegeta stared down at the woman, raising his eyebrow waiting for some explanation that may relieve his anger.  
Bulma slowly noticeably acknowledged his presence, and after a moment or two of remising about her first kiss she realized how much of a dork she looked like, not that she cared, but realized it would be a good idea to speak now...  
  
"You wanted me Vegeta?" Vegeta could have blushed with how that came out, although to any ordinary person, it sounded like nothing more than just a question about if someone needed her help, yet for Vegeta it reminded him how she had been making out with the fool and how much it sounded like she asked as if he 'WANTED her...'.  
He thought back to why he had originally come to his room in the first place, other than it was his room and he was coming to spend time with his pet...  
ah...Bardock...an assignment...help...  
  
He had wanted his pet's help, although he hated to admit that he needed her help for anything, he still needed it.  
"Assignment..." he replied simply, he didn't have to directly say he needed help, but Bulma knew what he meant, and nodded in understanding.  
  
But Vegeta was too busy swallowing the lump in his throat, and ignoring the strange feeling in his stomach as he watched her saliva coated lips, he wondered how nice they tasted, they must be as sweet and juicy as they look, if Yamcha wanted to suckled on them for so long...  
  
Giggling?  
Vegeta stopped his mindless watching of Bulmas lips as he realized that she was giggling...at him!  
  
"Vegeta..." she said between giggles, crawling over to her master legs as he stared down at her.  
Resting her head in her hands she smiled up at him, he was so funny when he got spaced out; his face kind of had a blank look to it.  
  
"Tell me about this assignment of yours..." she asked being careful to use the word 'help', after years of trial and error experience, she knew better than to use such an evil word in Vegeta's presence.  
Vegeta smirked realizing that she was purposely avoiding saying such a word, and appreciated it, so feeling slightly happier than a few minutes ago, he swept his pet into his arms, at which Bulma just squealed and threw her arms around his neck.  
At her high pitch voice, Vegeta winced, put quickly got over it as he made his way over to his bed, sitting on the edge, his legs dangling over the side he let Bulma sit on his lap.  
  
"Bardock said he wanted this finished by tonight..." he said reaching under his pillows retrieving a small cube like object with a lot of buttons and exposed circuits.  
Vegeta enveloped her in a hug like embrace, his hands resting in front of Bulma's face so she could see the object he had, unbeknownst to anyone, been working on until late into the night by reading lamp.  
Bulma looked at the object in her masters tan hands, she knew what it was, so smiled up at him reassuringly, all thoughts of Yamcha and her first kiss long forgotten, dismissed for her master...just the way Vegeta liked it.  
  
"May I?" it was hardly a question, but more of a notification that she was going to help, at which she took the object out of his hands, smiling at surprisingly how warm his hands were.  
She had always claimed he was cold blooded, but obviously not, he seemed to radiate warmth...it was quite comforting.  
  
Coincidently, Vegeta was thinking the same thing about how comforting her body warmth was.  
  
"Hmmm...you've done(?)( how bout did) an amazing job Vegeta...just need to..." she trailed off as her hands flicked switches, inserted cords, and made other changes to the device as she did all at an amazing speed.  
  
Vegeta could, not that he wanted to, do anything as he watched his pet continued on from where he could do no more, seemingly doing everything as if it was child's play.  
  
"You know...Bardock would be terribly disappointed with me if he ever found out about this..." she said as she turned the cube to push a button underneath it, as all light on the cube came on.  
Such a statement was slightly surprising to both Vegeta and Bulma, who could hardly believe that she had said such a thing after years of helping her master out...  
  
Vegeta just contemplated what she had said for a moment, watching as his warm breath caused Bulma's hair to flicker across her face.   
The site of her Aqua locks moving in such a slow and calm motion was almost hypnotizing to the Saiyajin prince, so with a almost trance like sigh, he tucked some hair behind her ear as Bulma held his assignment up triumphantly.  
  
"I'm the Saiyajin prince...I wouldn't allow it..." he said with a smirk, it was surprising how reassured Bulma felt, but she couldn't help but laugh at his arrogance, once again he believed that his title would get him anything he wanted.  
  
"You wouldn't, would you?" she asked in a half surprised tone, wondering just how far he'd go to protect her reputation with her mentor.  
  
She knew over the years that Vegeta had stuck up for her, claiming to have knocked over a vase or had some other accident,  
even when he knew that she would be more likely to get a less severe punishment off his father, but just for the sake that the King wouldn't get upset with her, Vegeta had claimed to have been the one responsible, yelling at her to 'DAMMIT, JUST HURRY UP AND GO..." as the sound of approaching footsteps were heard.  
  
Although, it wasn't as if she had never returned the favor, she had often be the one to take blame upon herself for one reason or another when Vegeta's 'friends' were around.  
But that's just they way their twisted relationship went.  
  
"No...of course not..." he stated in proud smirk, watching as she leaned into him closer, resting her head in the crook of his neck, her body tucked up into a weird positions, it was strange...but Vegeta found himself enjoying her company.  
  
Maybe, just maybe...the guys hadn't been that wrong about Bulma being so special...  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma whispered into his skin where her head was, Vegeta only smirked again as he looked down on his little pet, did she know she was making his skin tickle so?  
Probably not.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked looking over the object that was still in her hands, he was glad it was finished, but why did the girl have to stare at as if it was going to disappear any second now?  
  
"Could you do me a FAVOUR?" she asked making sure to place a heavy emphasis on the word favor knowing it would immediately get his full attention, like a month to the flame...  
Favors that were directly asked of were a serious topic when it came Bulma and Vegeta, both hated the other one having something to laud over their head.  
Vegeta frowned for half a moment before it fully sunk it, at which he, while still hold Bulma in his arms, scooted to the middle of the bed in the leaning back position, trying to act cool and calm as if this was no other kind of conversation.  
  
"What kind of FAVOR?" he asked, repeating the word 'favor' with the same amount of emphasis on it as Bulma has, as if to rub it in...  
Bulma smiled cheekily, tossing the assignment onto the bedside table she slid out off his arms, and sort to lay beside him, her head returning to it's favorite position on his firm, muscular, tan...chest, but allowed his to encircle his arms around her slim waist once again, after all he was a very positive young man.  
  
She knew such from A LOT of personal experience.  
  
The Saiyajin race lost a lot of very handsome young men that way...  
  
Death by the hands of Vegeta for chatting with his pet; Bulma, also know as the angel of death by her suitors out side her little circle of friends, she was the sure sign of death.  
  
Oh well, that was her Vegeta, and yes he was her Vegeta as much as she was his 'pet', she was no stupid girl living in the stone age, she knew what equal rights for women were and chose to fully extend her rights!  
It's kind of like an article Bulma had read at the age of just three, and yes she was a genius, she could read back then, but her father did need to help explain the definition of some words like ___, self explanatory, as if she could understand that!  
But anyway, back to the article, she had read how it was believed some pets thought they owned their masters, it was kind of a role reversal, while the master thought they were in charge, the were totally wrong.  
Strange, but Bulma like the idea.  
  
Opps...lost in thought again...what was he saying?  
Ah yes...what kind of favor was what he wanted to know.  
  
Smirking, Bulma sighed as she closed her eyes, pulling herself closer to Vegeta, as close as the shackles would allow her anyway.  
She could just feel his smirk, thinking she had gone into the submissive act...   
  
"I wanted to know....could you...would you...be kind enough to..." she dragged out, doing quite a good impression of a southern belle in a disposition, needing the help of a kind gentleman...   
  
"Yeah?!" Vegeta asked starting to get impatient; he wanted to know what she was so desperate to ask for a favor for,  
'it must be something serious' was all he could think, but this whole dragging out was getting on his nerves!  
  
Taking a sideways glance at him before sucking in her breath she burst out,  
"Nottryandkillyamchatommorrowwhenhe'shereagain?" at which she burst out giggling, Vegeta blushing as dark red as his favorite Manchester that he was laying on.  
He had been tricked, played into his one weakness....his ego.  
  
He was not impressed, although the thought of killing Brolly's pet was quite amusing, but her deception was not!  
He growled as Bulma giggled into his chest.   
  
"Sorry Vegeta...I just COULDN'T help myself!" she said between half suppressed giggles, she was trying to, with little effect, calm herself.  
  
"Yeah...ha ha...real funny pet..." he said with a growl, at which he withdrew his arms from around her waist, and cross him over his chest, pushing her off it at the same time.  
  
"OMPPH...Veeeeegeeeetaaaaa...." she whined pathetically as she landed with a thud onto the pillows after being successfully pushed of her Saiyajin pillow, she was not enjoying the way this was going.  
  
Bulma pouted when he didn't respond to her whine, so she sat up and crawled closer to the prince.  
  
Vegeta had been enjoying ignoring the girl, simply because she hated it so much, finding himself staring up at the ceiling that was getting more and more attention as the days went by.  
  
But, see if you can sympathize with Vegeta...  
How could you possibly ignore the girl as she straddled his waist and then forcefully placed her head on his chest, not for one minute was she not going to be the center of attention.  
  
If vegeta didn't pay attention to her THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE WOULD COME TO A COMPLETE HAULT, AND WOULD SEEZE TO FUNCTION!  
  
What?  
  
Didn't you know?  
  
The entire universe revolves around Bulma.   
  
You poor, pathetic, uninformed soul...and you know what's worse?  
  
Vegeta apparently didn't seem to know such a fact either...  
  
He looked on at the girl in shock, she was forcing him to pay her attention...it was almost...   
  
What was that word she used?  
  
Umm....oh yeah...  
  
Cute.  
  
Bulma actions were almost...'cute'.  
  
It took Vegeta a few moments to stop forming a surprised 'o' shape with his mouth, and smirk at how she was so forceful about getting his attention, it really was quite hilarious.  
  
At the same time, Bulma was smiling, assured that Vegeta was no longer ignoring her, she sighed in satisfaction.  
'ahhhhhh....this is the good life...' Bulma thought as she noted how Vegeta, slowly and cautiously tried to uncross his arms without detection to hug her to his body once again, but this time his arms were rapped around her shoulders, her head pulled close to his chest.   
  
She could hear his heart beating; her body close his, both wanting to stay here in this moment, for all of the rest of time...  
  
After a few moments of thought, without moving, without even looking away from the spot he'd been staring off to as he thought, Vegeta asked  
  
"girl..." he started, not quite sure how to continue so thought to at least wait to see if she was listening.  
  
"hmmm?" she asked with yawn, her little nose wrinkling up as she did, a look that one could hardly resist smiling at the cuteness of, but Vegeta was not watching, he was still thinking how, or even why he wanted to, ask the next sentence.   
  
"Stay with me...forever..." he asked innocently serious, he wanted her to stay with him forever.  
  
Vegeta knew he couldn't force her to do anything, but if he asked...  
Then maybe...just maybe...   
  
"hmmm...okay...'Geta" she said in a half asleep daze, not even knowing what she was answering to, let alone the pet name she had given him.  
  
"you promise?" he asked skeptically, it wasn't the fact that she was half asleep that bothered him, it was that he wanted to know for sure, cause when Bulma said something, he had always known her to mean it.  
  
"umm hmm..." she confirmed, although she would have meant it, she also would have answered the same thing to any question asked right then, too tired to even realize the difference between words.  
  
But she had said it, and that was enough for Vegeta, and so, with what he'd groan about in the morning, but never regret, he kissed the top of her head, and only tightened his hold around her, he'd be with her forever...  
Want more?  
I want to give it to you!  
Just go to review...add a couple of nice words to the pretty little box....and   
then 'add to your favourites stories list'...  
Then as soon as enough people read and do the same, you'll get to read the next   
chapter!  
  
Seems simple enough?  
  
Tenshi Kanashii 


	11. Her Master Beckons pt1

WARNING:   
I tried to keep this as PG 13 rated as possible...   
I will NOT help to corrupt young minds...that's for television to do!   
  
Disclaimer:   
  
Nickels and dimes,   
yours and mine,   
did you cash in all your dreams?   
  
I don't own DBZ...simple to remember neh?   
This is part one of a 2 part chapter.   
Also, once again I'd like to thanks vegetasprincess for beta'ing this chapter!  
I would all recomend you read "Overcoming the odds".  
It's a great modern day Romeo and Juilet style b/v fic!  
~ Her Master beckons pt 1   
"And here is 127th empty room with nothing but objects to occupy it..." Bulma did little short of squealing as she lead Yamcha around by the arm, escorting her little friend around the palace with a wonderfully optimistic outlook on the whole tour, even the most boring of places, she seemed to make entertaining with her 'perky tour guide' outlook.   
  
And so, as Bulma nearly skipped down the halls, she made sure to lean close to Yamcha as she pointed EVERYTHING out.   
  
"And that is the closed door Kakkorot walked into just last week..." Bulma announced as she pointed to a wooden door with an awfully big dent in it,   
  
"If you look at the dent on an angle...you can almost see his lopsided smile..." Bulma cocked her head to the side as she paused to stare at the door, looking for the said smile she had noticed once or twice before.   
  
Yamacha gave her a skeptical look before sighing and attempting to have a look himself, after a minute he turned and smiled at Bulma who had already returned to her previous position, after finding the 'smile', and he said "you know...that dent really DOES look like Kakkorot...freaky...".   
That earned him a giggle off his ever beautiful blue haired 'friend', who he wanted to be more than a friend, but he was slightly afraid to imply it, let alone ask.   
  
"Yup..." she trailed off in thought, only a moment later, she squealed which scared Yamcha half to death from its suddenness.   
Noticing that she was still walking beside him, and she appeared to be physically okay...   
  
'Yes...very physically okay....' he thought as he started to drool...but either way she looked okay, so he opened to his mouth to question it, but she beat him to it.   
  
"YOU KNOW WHO YOU JUST HAVE TO MEET?!" she practically yelled at him, he winced before answering meekly "...no?..."   
She grinned in a way that would frighten pets and small children, and more than just unnerved Yamcha.   
  
"King Vegeta and my friends!!" Bulma exclaimed as she clasped her hands together, realizing that if Yamcha and her where going to be 'close' as he had put it only recently, then well....he'd hopefully like her friends who were like her family.   
  
Although...they were a strange family...   
  
She had no mother, but two father figures; the cocky King Vegeta and wise Bardock.   
Then there were her two older brothers, the egotistical Brolly and her favorite older brother Radditz.   
Not to forget her one slightly younger brother in the form of the goofy Kakkorot.   
  
But, she wasn't quite sure where Vegeta fitted into her life...   
  
Vegeta was not one you would think of a brother, no, defiantly not a brother...   
He was different...special...he had distinctive place in her heart, aside from her family.   
  
But, now was not the time to compare her love ones and their places in her heart no that was for another time, like when she would lay awake at night evaluating her existence.   
But not now, no, not now.   
  
Yamcha was smiling realsing she was more or less saying he should 'meet the parents' if you will, the closest thing to 'the next step' in their 'relationship' they could take, they were still young, and had certain obligations so meeting her loved ones was a step that both could afford to take, one with no known hazards, minus his meetings with Vegeta, they were most defiantly hazardous to the little slaves health.   
  
"I'd...like that" he replied without hesitation, his shy smile very encouraging to the girl, who suddenly decided that now would be the perfect time to start meeting them.   
  
"Let's go!" Bulma said dragging him after her down the hall, first stop: King Vegeta.   
  
King Vegeta may have been seen as nothing more than an arrogant tyrant to his subjects, but he had a side of him that was more fatherly than he would even show even his own son, yet had no problem showing to his son's pet that had captured his heart.   
Not in a romantical way, but the little girl had captured his heart...   
  
Who else would allow Bulma to have all access to the castle?   
No one else that's for sure...   
  
Not even Vegeta, who believed that it was dangerous for Bulma to stray too far from his room, while Bulma believed it, was nothing more than an attempt to keep her in his room...   
  
Either way, it didn't really matter, as the King would let Bulma get away with almost anything,   
Not that she did much to tempt his kindness, Bulma sometimes just tried to push him, seeing how far he would let her go sassing him.   
  
It was amazing how much he spoilt her, Vegeta often commented on such, complaining that his father was going to 'ruin her'.   
  
Such a statement would only earn a chuckle from the king; Vegeta spoke of the girl as if she was some precious item that, if they weren't careful, could be ruined.   
  
But King Vegeta, like his son, was not one to be told what to do by anyone, and that only made him spoil Bulma more...   
  
Sufficient to say, Bulma liked the king, he was a lot like his son, only more...uh...how does one put this nicely...King Vegeta was more fun...   
opps guess that wasn't nice...   
  
Vegeta was just a very passionate young man, in more ways than one.   
But yet, that same passion for fighting prevented him from lying back, enjoying himself once in a while.   
  
That was just the way he was, and while Bulma did admire that attribute of his, it seriously cramped their social life...   
For a lot of the time it was where Vegeta went, Bulma could, but where Vegeta didn't, Bulma couldn't.   
How come in her life it always came back to Vegeta?   
  
'Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta...' Bulma thought as she noticed another one of the many portraits of Vegeta that lined the hallway.   
  
She would have found herself thinking more of her thought consuming master, had it not been for the fact she, not knowing it, had arrived at the throne room door, she had not be far from it to begin with, but her thoughts had swayed her from remembering such a tasty tid bit of information.   
  
"Shhss..." Bulma hushed Yamcha who she was still leading by the hand; hesitantly she took her hand from his and placed them on the door to push it ajar.   
Inside, in all his glory the king sat...sleeping.   
  
'Snoring too...' Bulma added in her mind with a giggle as she noticed the mighty ruler was looking quite comfortable as he rested his head in his hand, his bead seemingly tickled his hand, that or the twitch his face had was caused by stress...thy name is Vegeta.   
  
With that in mind, Bulma decided to herself that the king could use a good laugh, or was that her that needed the laugh?   
Did it matter?   
No!   
  
Bulma crept up on king knowing that his senses were still quite active even when he slept, so was careful not to make any sudden movements.   
Yamcha only watched in horror as Bulma dragged him closer to the man who resembled Vegeta far too much for Yamcha's liking.   
A heart attack was a serious possibility if this guy suddenly decided to jump up and make a joke.   
  
"Te he..." Bulma giggled in a hushed tone as she crawled onto the kings lap, Yamcha stayed a few steps back just incase, not wanting to be in the King's reaching range...   
  
"MORNING KING!" Bulma yelled as she pried the kings' eyes open.   
Yamcha jumped in surprised, as did the king as his eyes snapped open, nearly knocking Bulma off his lap as he jumped.   
  
"WHAT THE-...Bulma..." he said as he rubbed his temple, sometimes the little minx was too much like his son for her own good.   
  
"Didn't you see I was busy girl?" he asked as he gave her 'the look', that showed he was not a happy little camper...   
  
"Um....no?" she asked with a meek attempt to feign innocent, but even Yamcha, who was standing safety on the sidelines, knew that there was too much knowledge in her head for anyone to believe she was THAT dumb...   
  
The King rolled his eyes, as he did he used one hand to pick up the girl, rising her an inch off his lap, and then moving his hand over the ground, released her with a thud.   
  
"Owwwwiiiee..." she said with a pout as she rubbed her rump trying to stop the pain, she gave the king a pointed look as he merely smirked.   
  
"Fine...then I won't introduce you to Yamcha..." she said with a mock snobby tone as she took Yamcha's hand and attempted to leave.   
  
But the name 'Yamcha' rung warning bells in the king's mind, as he remembered hearing the little snippets of conversation, apparently the girl was romantically involved with the little male pet from the same species as herself, but he had dismissed the idea immediately, not even bothering to entertain it.   
Not for one moment did he believe his son would stand for such a thing   
  
But, now this is where it got really confusing.   
The girl held the other pet's hand, which was painfully obvious, and yet...his son hadn't killed, maimed or exiled him yet.   
Strange.   
  
Maybe, he should entertain such an idea...just for a moment anyway.   
"Girl" he warned, no more would need to be said, both knew what that kind of tone meant, and for her own safety knew better than to push her luck.   
Bulma turned around, shuffling her feet before deciding what to say.   
  
"Umm...this is Yamcha..." she said as she pushed Yamcha forward in encouragement, he looked up at the king hesitantly who looked quite threatening sitting upon the throne with an air about him that gave off the realization that you had better now you place.   
  
Bulma just smiled sheepishly, not quite knowing what she'd call Yamcha, had she thought of Yamcha as a lover, innocent as it may be, she would not put that title beside his name while introducing him, not yet anyway, and most certainly not to King Vegeta.   
  
If she ever did take Yamcha as a mate...or anyone for that mate, she'd wait till that's already made official and that they had several bodyguards for her mate.   
King Vegeta just gave off the appearance of the kind of man who would shoot the boyfriend for hurting his baby girl, and since she was the closest thing he had to a daughter... well....her potentional mate would be lucky enough to be shot several times, but not 'lucky' enough to be shot with bullets, but will Ki blasts...   
  
IF he survived....well...let's just say it was a big 'if'.   
  
Raising an eyebrow the king raised from his seat and made his way over to the young man, and then looking him in the eye started to circle the poor boy.   
Yamcha could only what in horror as the king looked at him as if he was something scrapped off the bottom of his boot, a look of disgust, he even had the audacity to poke the boy in the chest to confirm his suspicion of the young male having a lack of muscle definition.   
  
The king was doing nothing less then sizing the boy up as if he was some piece of meat that didn't look worth a penny of the $7:99 it cost, if anything it looked like some reject that was there for a gag, or to trick some pathetic fool.   
But the king was not one to be tricked.   
  
"Pathetic, scrawny little thing...ain't he?" He announced with a smirk, watching as Bulma could only gap at the king, while Yamcha blushed from embarrassment of being physically compared to King Vegeta or any other Sayjin in this place who were built with perfectly sculptured abs, or so Bulma believed.   
  
Honestly though, it was no fair contest, it was like comparing whine to water.   
And in this case, the regal King Vegeta was most defiantly the whine, a very fine whine.   
  
The King may have been very brutal when fighting, but like all royalty, he knew how to be diplomatic and the proper procedures for anything.   
It was all about right place, right time.   
And this was the time for the king to act as the part of father which he had voluntarily taken on with Bulma, and check over any prospective mates.   
  
But, unknown to Bulma, the king wouldn't mind at all if Bulma chose to spend the rest of her days in celibacy...   
And so as Yamcha was defiantly not Saiyajin class, could be rejected by the king without making it look like he just wanted to deny any male that came around.   
As all the good and protective father figures do.   
  
But alas, Bulma would not give up so easy...   
  
"I think he's cute..." Bulma said with a pout as she rapped her arms around Yamcha's neck from the front.   
Her little opinion shocked both men in the room, Yamcha nearly fainting of giddiness, while the King suddenly coughed several times as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.   
Bulma couldn't be sure if he was merely coughing, or if that was an implication of his views of what she had said.   
  
"I'm sorry girl...I didn't realize after all these years...why didn't you tell me you were blind?!" he asked sitting down, acting as if he had been serious, but thank goodness for his horrible acting...   
  
"Well...with all those portraits of yourself in the hallways...I could say the same...one would think you couldn't see them...why else would you keep insisting on getting more?" she asked with a sneer, watching as the king frowned momentarily, before realizing it was just Bulma's sarcastic nature and was only joking.   
  
"Well I know how much you like to look at my son...so why not have all the portraits with me and my son in them?"   
He could only smirk wider as Bulma blushed and spluttered, and so realizing that he had gotten the best of her, he continued.   
  
"Besides...I'm the King of all the Saiyajins!" he declared as if waiting for some cheer that may have accompanied such a line while in a crowd.   
But all the reaction was Yamcha blinking mindlessly as Bulma waved her hand dismissively as she rolled her eyes.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah...we've heard it all before...I'm King of all the Saiyajins...I'm the strongest warrior in the universe...blah, blah, blah..." she said mocking his speech tone perfectly, nonchalantly yet proud, even getting his associated smirk down right.   
  
"You DO know he could KILL you...right?" Yamcha asked in a hushed tone as he looked down in the girl that still hung off his neck.   
She gave him the 'are you completely insane' look after that little question of his, King Vegeta...kill her...pah...as if!   
  
Suddenly, realizing that Yamcha was skeptical, even after that 'look' she gave him, Bulma decided to do what she did best...   
No...besides making and fixing technical things...no...besides seducing men...yes!   
  
Being a drama queen!   
  
"Oh...your majesty...great King Vegeta...king of ALL Saiyajins...please...don't kill me...spare my worthless life..." she said throwing herself at his feet, groveling.   
Yamcha had the strong urge to pull her of the poor mans boots, who could easily kill her.   
  
While the King just sat their smirking, pretending to be bored, like any good ruler must.   
He was reminiscing about all the times Bulma had wrangled him to play...what was it called again?   
  
Ah yes...princess.   
  
While the man could sympathize with the girl wanting to play a game where the child pretends to be royailty,he was less then enthusiastic about joining her when she sat upon his lap and started to command the guard to do their bidding, claiming she was 'a princess!'.   
  
It had taken the two guards on duty several years to fully physiologically recover.   
It was quite embarrassing for the king, who had to threaten to kill both of them if word ever got out that he was getting 'weak'.   
  
But never fear, it certainly didn't...   
the furthest the tale made it was to the Princes' quarters who enjoyed hearing how she bossed around the guard and how his father was acting like a fool, but thanked the gods that the news wasn't leaked, for he would never live it down if anyone ever found out about his father's little weakness.   
  
It was one thing to spoil the girl rotten like he did, but it was another to push aside his pride and do something so...so...degrading!   
  
"Get up brat!" he scolded playful as she started to over do the acting to the point she reminded one of those actors who just refuse to die during the dying scene, prolonging it to the stage it was ridiculous.   
  
Giggling Bulma sat up realizing just how ridiculous she must look, "Oh thank you your majesty..." she bowed to him several times before jumping up and running out the door yelling "I HAVE BEEN SPARED....I HAVE BEEN SPARED!!" many a men stopping to look at the girl as she ran through the halls, soon followed by her Brolly's pet, who had thanked the king for his time and left in a hurry trying to catch up with Bulma.   
Suddenly stopping, Bulma realized there was one thing missing...   
Air.   
  
So she stopped to catch her breath, which gave Yamcha time to catch up with her, puffing and patting in a similar manner to the girl beside him.   
  
"So...*puff*...what did you think... *pant*....of King Vegeta....*deep breath*" she asked with a smile as her chest heaved trying to regain air, while it was much easier to lose breath then to regain it when needed.   
  
Not quite as out of breath as Bulma, Yamcha merely shrugged.   
He could have said how imitating the man was, but instead he settled for a nicer choice of words.   
  
"He's Okay...I guess..." adding the latter to show his uncertainty about the man, the King was...of an acquired taste...   
You had to get to know him...   
  
'But, at least he had kept an open mind...' she thought to herself, finding that an admirable quality, even though she was one to speak her mind.   
No matter what the situation.   
Unless utterly terrified...but then sometimes still did she find some of her usual spunk and use it to voice her opinion, not a good idea, but it felt right none the less.   
  
"So...what now..." Yamcha asked looking around; he had the sense that with Bulma, there was much more about her life he was yet to know about...   
  
What did he know so far?   
  
Well...   
  
- She was currently owned by Prince Vegeta.   
- She slept in his bed.   
- She was friends with Brolly....kinda....   
- King Vegeta was like a father to her.   
- She owned a shoe box that kept all of her worldly possessions.   
- And...she had a group of friends, including a guy named Raditz whom she spoke highly of, and his brother Kakkorot.   
  
He didn't know much more than that...but then again...she didn't know much about him either...   
When one spends their life as a slave, they either don't want to rember their past, or don't have much to rember.   
  
She seemed to be close to everyone around her, so he counted out the first one.   
But, a lot of couples knew of even less about their spouse.   
So, in time he'd learn more about her, for he had a feeling that they would be together for a while...   
  
One can only hope anyway.   
  
"Now...you get to meet Radditz and Kakkorot" she said pulling him off down one of the corridors, taking him to her home away from home.   
Each Friday night was movie night, which was how they had originally started to bond, spending time just being together.   
Talk about a coincidence, but tonight was also a movie night.   
Maybe the boys would allow Yamcha to join in...   
  
"Radditz and Kakkorot?" he repeated as if trying to remember them, the names Radditz and Kakkorot had descriptions to their names,   
Yamcha could remember Bulma telling him about them...   
  
Radditz was like her best friend, while Kakkorot was like her younger goofy brother.   
Short, but accurate descriptions, as Yamcha would soon see.   
  
"Okay...sure..." he replied after realizing there was no 'psychotic killers...' in their descriptions, and hopefully the men wouldn't start now.   
  
Bulma cheered as she ran faster, Yamcha's knees nearly giving way from the speed, it was one thing to run fast on your own, but for someone to pull you was another thing.   
  
Everything seemed like a blur as Yamcha suddenly noticed his surroundings; the walls were mere fleeting, flickings of colors, streaming past at a fast rate that almost made him dizzy.   
  
Thank goodness for Bulma, she held his hand in hers, in a comforting, follow-me gesture.   
Her hand was so soft and warm, to Yamcha it felt as if it was magical link to the woman who was more than happy to lead him at a great speed to meet her friends.   
He'd never met a girl like her, for the first time in his life, the boy could honestly say he may have been falling in love...   
  
'That lips, those eyes, those hips, those thighs...' Yamacha thought, unable to not think about the attractive traits of the woman practically dragging her behind him.   
Bulma was the only thing that wasn't appearing blurry as they ran, if anything, she seemed to go in slow motion, as if he was trying to remember this moment in detail.   
If only there was more time to take in such a lovely scene of her...ass...into memory.   
  
But simply there wasn't, for Bulma had stopped rather abruptly in front of a wooden door, that looked like every other third class quarters door in the place.   
He could only assume that it belonged to Radditz and Kakkorot, and his hypothesis was affirmed when Bulma cheerily rapped her free hand on the door.   
"RAAAAAADITZ" she called playfully, knowing for some strange reason that when he and Kakkorot always raced for the door, Radditz somehow always got there first.   
Currently that mad dash to answer the door was being par taken in by the two residents of the apartment, when both skidded to a stop at the closed door, Radditz just did what he always did; he picked up Kakkorot by the scruff of the neck and threw him towards the couch, now turned landing pad.   
  
Bulma stepped back nervously as a distinctive thud was heard from within the residency, closely followed by a loud whine.   
  
"Awwwwwwwwe...no fair Radditz...that's cheating!" he replied with a pout as he sat upright, rubbing the sore spots with little thought of whether or not it was decent to do such in front of the company about to arrive.   
  
"All's fair in love and war, my little brother!" Radditz recited with a triumphant smirk as he brushed down his boxers, and then quickly rubbing his tongue over his teeth to make sure nothing was not caught in them.   
Deciding that he looked okay, Radditz put on his devil-may-care smile before opening the door, his smile soon fading to a frown as he noticed the young man whose hand was held in Bulma's own.   
Such a treat that Radditz was not often able to experience himself.   
  
"Hey Radditz!" Bulma said lunging at the man unexpectedly, her arms around his neck giving him a quick hug in familarence, before pushing past him to door the same to the slightly dazed Kakkorot.   
  
"Hey Bulma!" Kakkorot greeted as happily as she had to Radditz, for the younger boy seemed to be in a better mood than the one who had met her at the door.   
  
"um...Bulma...who's that?" he asked pointing towards Yamcha at which Bulma pulled away and turned to see what he was talking about, and noticed her fellow pet was looking quite uncomfortable with being left out.   
Removing herself completely from Kakkorot, Bulma felt a slight warmth tainting her cheeks, and she could swear that it was noticed by everyone, and it was.   
  
Almost hesitantly Bulma walked over to Yamcha and took his fore arm in her hands leading him inside.   
Such a action not only served to take a weight of Yamcha's shoulders, but made Kakkorot and Radditz exchange a look, Kakkorot not able to respond with anything more than a shrug.   
  
"This..is Yamcha." she said smiling cutely, the infatuation she felt for him just radiated off her, and without reason, Kakkorot stated monotonously...   
  
"I'll get the band aids..." as he left the room to get the first aid kit, knowing that if Radditz expressed his feelings on the gossip of what kind of relationship the two pets shared...well...a few tiny strips of plastic weren't going to help.   
  
"oh?" Radditz said through gritted teeth and a strained smile.   
  
"I thought you may allow him to join us for movie night..." she asked smiling sweetly as she waited hopefully for a 'yes' for a reply, or even just a 'whatever' kind of a reply.   
Right now, Raditz didn't look capable or either.   
  
"oh." was him expressionless reply as he refused, for Bulma's sake, to say anything more.   
  
"YAY!" was all she declared before she untied her skirt, letting it drop to the floor, ignoring that it was in the walkway and ran to take her favorite spot on the couch.   
It was kind of worn, but it got the warmest the quickest and in a strange way...it reminded her of Vegeta.   
It was a strange resemblance, but Vegeta was slightly battle worn, but he was always the one who made her feel warm inside the quickest.   
Maybe that was why she usually had to be physically removed from the spot by Kakkorot, Radditz didn't mind, he always insisted that she could sit there as LONG as she liked...   
  
"Now...who wants to sit by a beautiful woman such as myself?" Kakkorot, who had just returned from getting the first aid kit, exchanged a look with both Raditz and Yamcha, before dropping the little white box on the floor as all three men raced to sit beside Bulma...   
Want more?   
I want to give it to you!   
Just go to review...add a couple of nice words to the pretty little box....   
and then 'add to your favorite's stories list'...   
Then as soon as enough people read and do the same,   
you'll get to read the next chapter!   
  
Seems simple enough?   
  
Tenshi Kanashii 


	12. Her Master Beckons pt2

WARNING:  
I tried to keep this as PG rated as possible...  
I will NOT help to corrupt young minds...that's for television to do!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Nickels and dimes,  
yours and mine,  
did you cash in all your dreams?  
  
I don't own DBZ...simple to remember neh?  
  
Okay everyone this is part 2 of "Her Master Beckons", this part mentions the word "Blood" a lot!   
Just a warning, there is physical violence and blood.   
Oh, but some great b/v moments to compensate!   
  
Hope you like it!   
  
Once again thanks to vegetasprincess - for beta'ing this chapter.  
Please R&R her fic "Overcoming the odd" it's a great new fic.  
  
~ Her Master Beckons pt 2   
  
Some time later, after the chaos had long since ended...   
(Also known as 30 minutes later...)   
  
Yamcha had found himself on the left of Bulma, Radditz on the right, and Kakkarot sat blissfully unaware of the death glares from the men who were romantically interested in Bulma, unlike himself, for he had been lucky enough to be allowed to exchange spots with her, so she could sit on his lap.   
  
But, other than a staring down of a man who wasn't even watching, movie time had gone quite smoothly.   
Bulma had been busy watching 'Death, Destruction, and Devastation.' one would not guess by the title, but it was actually a love story...sorta, it was a movie all about a Saiyajin who saved the universe and got the girl...   
But like all Saiyajin movies, it had blood shed, and a lot of it.   
  
And all though Yamcha was male, he, like Bulma could not understand Saiyajins blood lust.   
Probably because the seemingly indestructible race had yet to experience the fear of suffering under the hand of someone else.   
But...that was a good thing.   
  
Speaking of suffering by the hand of someone else...   
  
A knock on the door alerted all the room's inhabitants to turn to the source of the sound.   
"Hey Brolly" Raditz announced, as the boy stood, from where he was casually leaning on the doorframe and made his way to the couch, throwing off his excess clothes at the same time.   
  
"What took you so long?" Kakkarot asked perplexed, Brolly was not one to be late for movie night, not when Bulma was involved anyway.   
  
Such a question only sent Brolly into a round of snickers "Vegeta wasn't concentrating today and I got him good...he's really beat up...blood EVERYWHERE..." Brolly said as if it was some sort of accomplishment.   
  
"Vegeta" Bulma whispered to herself, before scrambling up from her spot on the ground, pushing Brolly rather forcefully out of her way, forgetting her loin clothe skirt, she ran to Vegeta's room, ignoring the strange looks she was getting for being only half dressed, but she could care less.   
  
She had to get to Vegeta.   
  
Brolly was a formidable opponent.   
Usually Vegeta could easily take him out, but if he wasn't concentrating, there would be blood shed.   
  
"What's her problem?" Yamcha asked concerned as he rose to his feet, wondering whether to go after her or not.   
  
"Her Master beckons..." Brolly said with another snicker, knowing just what she was going back to find, and how quick she had been to go to Vegeta's aid.   
  
After realizing just what was happening, Yamcha pouted and returned to his spot on the couch, he knew he was always going to play second priority to Vegeta, so he'd just have to wait till she came back...   
  
"Please...be okay, please be okay!" Bulma chanted as she skidded around the corners, she wasn't a real physical girl, she was more gifted with mental traits, and so the speed she was making was quite admirable, especially considering she was only human.   
  
But Bulma was determined to make it to her master; she just had to help him...   
  
'Stupid Brolly!' She thought in anger, cursing the egotistical maniac for using Vegeta's distraction against him, 'he should know better!'   
  
'What had been Vegeta so distracted about?...what ever it is, it's not worth his life...' she screamed mentally at Vegeta, he had always been the purely physical guy, in no way thoughtful, why did he have to change now?!   
  
"If he's not dead...I'll kill him myself!" she declared out loud, as she nearly ran into Bardock, not even bothering to say hello, but instead continued running to her destination.   
  
As he watched her turn the corner, Bardock, being the scientist knew where she was going and all he could say was "ah...young love.." in remembrance, before continuing his walk whistling dixie.   
  
While her mentor was remising, Bulma was slowing down as she neared her approach to Vegeta's room.   
The site before her was already rising something that resembled her last meal up into her throat, wanting to be released.   
  
Blood.   
  
Vegeta's blood to be specific in little pools of it, leading to his door, coming from the opposite direction Bulma had come.   
Vegeta had obviously staggered from the training room.   
  
"No..." she whispered to herself, until she felt the hand on her shoulder, upon looking up she saw it was Nappa, with a look on his face that clearly said that she should be prepared.   
That did nothing to help, but it was comforting to know that Nappa was near.   
  
"Um...I just..." she grasped for words, an excuse, but they failed to come to her.   
  
"Go on brat" he said with a small sad smile, not forgetting to add his little term of endearment to the end of it, which was surprisingly encouraging.   
Nodding her head in silent agreement, Bulma took a deep breath before even attempting to go inside the bedroom.   
  
Hesitantly, she cautiously pushed the door open, peering inside as she allowed herself, pushing it only slightly ajar, allowing the proud young man some privacy during his moment of weakness, during what he would like to deny was physical pain.   
  
"Ve...ge...ta...." she asked quietly as her eyes refused to meet his injured body, too caught up with the amount of blood that stained the beautiful marble floor with it's crimson, still wet, puddles.   
  
It horrified the girl to no end, and so finally tearing her eyes from it, quickly side stepped the blood, as she made her way to Vegeta who was propped up against the bed head, seemingly unconscious.   
  
"Vegeta!" she called somewhat louder, and somewhat more frantically as she conveniently forgot about the blood shed of her friend that was covering most of the floor and just ran directly over to him, the blood splashed up her legs staining them with a thick splatter of red.   
She had little time to care about her blood covered legs, for she was busy pulling herself onto the crimson colored Manchester which was suddenly a different shade of red then it usually was, the result of being soaked in blood.   
  
As she crouched down beside her master, she couldn't help but notice the cuts and bruises, there was barely an unaffected patch of skin, and the smell...   
it reminded Bulma of death...and Vegeta reeked of it.   
  
"Oh...Vegeta..." she asked as she propped the man into her arms, trying to hold him successfully with her shackles, her arms being coated with more of the retched red liquid.   
'So much for wearing light colored clothing...' she sarcastically remarked in her head.   
  
"Vegeta...Vegeta...are you okay?" she called trying to rouse Vegeta, but it wasn't working so far.   
  
But meanwhile Vegeta, while unconscious could still hear Bulma's voice calling him.   
"Vegeta...oh Vegeta, come on...please wake up..." she cried repeatedly, her voice in stereo surrounding him not unlike the pain he felt, it was all over surrounding him.   
  
As if by some strange miracle, Vegeta twitched.   
Bulma sighed in relief, she had not thought for one moment that she may loose him, but still it was hard to keep believing something with unwavering faith when he was not showing any signs of responding.   
  
"Go away girl..." he grounded out as he tried to turn over, not accomplishing any more than just a crane of the neck.   
That's when he realized, it wasn't just a rare morning when the girl would wake up at some ungodly hour, for he should have been able to roll over, if that was the case.   
Should being the operative word.   
  
That sent panic through his every fiber of his being; he was not one to be injured!   
He was the Prince of all Saiyajins!   
  
Either, something was seriously wrong, or the world was coming to an end.   
Neither was an option Vegeta wanted to accept.   
  
"Thank god you're okay Vegeta!" Bulma said as she shifted her cuffs as she tried to pull her master closer to her own body to embrace him.   
Those few words convinced him to try and open his eyes, but seeming as the were prevented from opening from all the dry blood that had caked onto them, it was harder than it looked.   
  
"Girl?" he asked as unpleasant memories of being smashing into a pulp by Brolly, surfaced in his mind.   
  
Had he been able to see through more than just a slither of opened eyes, then he would have seen a the 'duh' look she was giving him, complete with raised eyebrow for effect.   
  
"Yes Vegeta...it's me..." well, at least the guy had some sort of memory, whether it was short or long term she had yet to discover, but at least he had some.   
At least he could remember that he called her girl...on second though....maybe it was better if he had simply forgotten that...   
It took a while, but slowly but surely, Vegeta came further into consciousness as Bulma tried to tend to his wounds.   
  
"Vegeta...you're a glutton for punishment...you know that?" she declared as she tied the ends up of the bandage on his right arm, swearing every minute or two when her shackles prevented her from doing her ministrations properly.   
Vegeta would simply chuckle at her choice of words before groaning in pain, but when he would remember Bulma being there, he would try to suppress his growls of pain.   
With little success I might add....   
  
"No I'm not...I'm the prince of all Saiyajins...I never get punishment-"   
  
"Except for today..." she corrected him, cutting him off knowing he would be too cocky to ever say such a thing himself.   
That was just the way he was.   
So she just returned her gaze back to the umpteenth medical item she had applied to the prince who was wounded both physically and of pride.   
  
Vegeta not being able to answer without a chance of Bulma coming back with a retort about she was right, he just laid still, shivering under the cold feeling of the girl's shackles.   
He couldn't help but wonder how she could deal with such a feeling each time the metal restraints touched her own flesh.   
  
Maybe that was one of the reasons she had always gotten so cold on the nights when she DID sleep in her bed.   
Between having that cold metal on her wrist 24/7, having no blanket, and then having nothing more than mere itty bitty pillows to distance herself from the cold marble that lay underneath.   
Vegeta had, on some of the hotter nights, slept with her on the floor, and now he thought about it, he had joined her due to the overall coolness compared to his own bed.   
  
'Sigh...better not to think about it...I'm starting to feel, umm...what's the word? Guilty?' Vegeta thought as he turned from the metal bands that moved in synchronization as she did, and instead looked up to were Bulma was looking at his face for a moment before placing a band aid on his cheek.   
The almighty prince had been slightly shocked to see his slave to put the little bit of plastic on his face, he didn't know why it surprised him, maybe it hadn't...   
Maybe it was what happened next shocked him.   
  
Bulma had noticed the pained look in Vegeta's eyes as she applied the band aid, and did the only thing she knew.   
She leant in closer and quickly kissed his chin where she had placed the band aid.   
  
"All better." Bulma said with a quiet, empathic tone.   
She sounded like somebody's mother, her mothering instincts combined with what little memories she had of earth to 'kiss a boo-boo better' had drawn Bulma to do the little earth custom on Vegeta.   
  
His look of indignity was reward enough!   
  
"What the?" He asked as she smiled warmly at him, in a way that made her seem her own age, if not years beyond it.   
  
"An earth tradition, you kiss the injured person's cuts..." she stated simply, not even realizing it was a 'just for kids from parents' kind of event.   
Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his whole body where there seemed to be a lacking of uninjured skin.   
  
Was the girl implicating some sort of kinky medical treatment?!   
Vegeta did not know if he liked the sound of it or not, but either way he could not help but point out the implication with a painful chuckle.   
  
"Uh...No." she said narrowing her eyes.   
She knew what the implication was, and well...like she said.   
No.   
  
Bulma may have been hearing things, but she was almost sure she could hear the man mutter 'damn'.   
"Oh Vegeta..." oh no...he did NOT like the sound of this!   
  
"Uh..." he muttered as he shut his eyes as he tried to wiggle out of her grasp, but for once her shackles came into use, she had them looped it around his arms, or body...or something, which prevented the boy from moving.   
  
'Gotta think of something, gotta think of something...wait...I don't even know WHAT she's asking...' he realized as he thought of an excuse, for what he didn't know.   
  
'It could be nothing...you're just being paranoid...' he told himself with a sigh.   
  
"Just WHAT were you thinking about that got you so distracted that got you to here..." she asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
'Nope, it's not paranoia when you're right...' he realized with a frown as she waited patiently, or not so, depended on whom you asked, for an explanation.   
  
"Nothing much..." he replied as he remembered just what he had been thinking about at the time...   
"FLASH BACK*   
  
"So...Vegeta..." Brolly started as he took a swing as Vegeta, who ducked out of harms way before placing a well thought out kick to Brolly's stomach.   
Vegeta could only smirk as Brolly coughed, his hands immediately sought out his middle section, trying to ease the pain.   
  
Blood splattered on the floor as Brolly doubled over, but he wouldn't let the site of his crimson liquid faze him, just like it wouldn't his opponent.   
Instead, Brolly tried to continue what he was going to say before, for his pride would not allow him to act as if he had been hurt.   
  
"What...do you think...of the whole...Bulma and Yamcha thing..." he rasped out as he preformed a round house kick on the prince who blocked it with his arm, growling as he did, not quite fond of the subject which had been brought up.   
  
"It's a joke...a ridiculous one..." he remarked spitefully, pushing his opponent away from him then more force than even he expected.   
Obviously the conversation topic was getting the better of him.   
  
"What...your...not...jealous are you?" he asked suspiciously, wondering if since that little talk him and his friends had about Bulma's 'attractiveness',   
Vegeta had been somewhat 'enlightened'.   
  
"No...but...I..." Vegeta blushed, Brolly raised an eyebrow completely unconvinced, but then again, when did Brolly believe a word that Vegeta said?   
As Brolly punched at his partner, Vegeta skillfully sidestepped and returned the hit, spitting Brolly's lip in the process.   
  
"It's just that...I caught her... 'issin' 'im" the latter Vegeta muttered under his breath, part of him hoping that just because he said it, didn't mean it had to be heard.   
  
"Pardon?" Brolly asked sickly sweet as he wiped the excess blood of his lip, spitting the remainder of the substance onto the floor beside him.   
  
"I saw HIM kissing HER Brolly!" he cried as his voice caught on 'her'.   
At that outburst, both men paused in mutual understanding, allowing Brolly time to scratch his neck in slight surprise and confusion, while Vegeta had time to vent his anger in one short burst of energy.   
  
What shook the training room, neither knew, it could have been the screaming or the energy, both extremely powerful in their own right.   
But both left the young man trying to regain his breath.   
  
"Um....that's...um...oh." Was all Brolly could mutter dumbfounded, which strangely reminded Vegeta of Kakkarot.   
'Must be all that time they spent together while hanging out with the girl...' Vegeta cringed at just thinking of her name, it sent him a painful reminder in his gut.   
  
"Well...I guess...I mean...we always knew Bulma wasn't always going to stick around right?" Brolly claimed, trying to get some confirmation for what he had always believed.   
But to make this not seem like the boy talk it really was, Brolly took a series of well thought out moves, none of them successful until the last swing when Vegeta asked "what?"   
  
Seemingly encouraged with the one successful hit, Brolly continued at a faster pace, before he tried to answer it as best he could.   
"Yeah...I mean...like we...all knew...Bulma wouldn't stay forever..."   
  
"Why not?!" Vegeta demanded utterly confused, outraged and thoughtful all at the same time.   
Vegeta sounded a lot like the little spoilt prince he was, demanding to know such a thing he didn't, as if it was some sin for him not to know.   
  
"Vegeta...if you don't know that...then...you really are dense when it comes to Bulma..." and that's when the beating started, as Vegeta tried to beat what Brolly was talking out of the man himself, but his mind was still lingering on Bulma and what in heck Brolly was talking about.   
  
And that's when Vegeta lost any concentration he ever had.   
He just couldn't keep his mind of Bulma, her kiss she had shared with Yamcha, and what Brolly had said.   
It was like a nightmare, it just never ended, haunting him till the point he couldn't see straight....   
Then came the blood and pain, and a lot of it   
*END FLASHBACK*   
  
More or less that was how the boy found himself dragging his limp body back to his room, refusing help from Brolly who was trying not to act concerned, but he was, and so was Nappa.   
Both had their hands slapped away with little force as Vegeta dragged himself down the hall, angered with himself for getting so...distracted.   
  
And, he had been surprised to find the reason of his distractions holding him in her arms, when he came to.   
It came as complete shock, but it was comforting to just know that she was there for him, by his side, and as she tended to his wounds, he felt a strange sense of contentment.   
  
Bulma was afraid that Vegeta's spacing out was a side affect of being beaten up so badly, and it frightened her so.   
So, she brought his hand to her face, motioning for his to stroke it, holding it in place until he started stroking.   
  
But Vegeta was too weak to start patting his little pet.   
Bulma eventually came to understand such a fact, and so instead just held his hand in place on her right check, Vegeta just smirked up at her.   
Granted it was not his usual smirk, it was one he rarely had when he tried to keep up a façade.   
  
"Oh Vegeta..." Bulma sighed placing her head lightly on his chest, their hands still intertwined holding her face as she snuggled against his chest,   
Vegeta unable to refuse or accept such a motion due to his lack of strength.   
But Bulma knew, she knew that he was allowing her to be there, for if he didn't want her there with him, it wouldn't matter how beat up he was, he'd still try and push her away.   
  
But instead he asked "What about Movie night...and um...what's its name..." he asked as she made no attempt to leave him to return to her previous activities.   
And while he believed that being with him was much more fun then anything the girl could ever want to do, he knew she believed other wise.   
  
"Movie night comes once a week...and well about Yamcha...he can wait." she said eventually after debating it in her mind, and realizing sadly, that Vegeta should always come first.   
It was just the natural order of Veget-sei.   
  
Can one man be turned on by a tone, and such a sweet, simple smile?   
Vegeta could not help but feel, euphoric about the way she refereed to Yamcha, saying that 'he can wait'.   
To Vegeta it meant he was her priority, and it seemed after more than 12 years she was FINALLY learning such a fact, but the wait was well worth it.   
  
He could have said anything from 'good' to an insult about Yamcha wish not to even think about, but instead Vegeta remained silence, deciding it was best to honor her decision in silence, knowing that any of his replies would end up with either insulting or wanting to maim the little critter.   
Neither was he able to do properly in his condition.   
  
Vegeta's life sucked.   
  
Here was how he got to such a conclusion:   
  
You know your life officially sucks when...   
  
1) You have a beautiful snuggling up to you, who is officially your possession, and yet you know nothing will EVER come of it.   
EVER.   
  
2) Said beautiful girl is interested in your rivals pet, and yet you can not kill the little shit...   
Because your father would LITTERALLY KILL YOU for having to pay for the bill of the said thing.   
  
3) Your live long rival finally beats you all because of a stupid conversation.   
And the irony of it all is...you hate talking in the first place!   
  
4) Back to sad girl again...who saw the after effects of your defeat, and is currently soaked in your blood.   
Just someone tell me that, to the girl, wouldn't that just be the biggest turn off ever?!   
  
5) You still can't figure out what Brolly was talking about?!   
Honestly, he's starting to make even less sense than Kakkarot...   
  
6) The summery of it all...beautiful girl, seeing after affects of your defeat by rival, snuggling up to your bloody body as she pretended to not care that she was missing out on time with said rival and his little...pet.   
  
'I hate my home life...' he thought as he closed his eyes.   
It was one thing to have wealth, power - physically and politically, but today was just one of those days when none of those perks mattered, they were useless.   
  
"Mraaahh...."   
  
Vegeta opened one eye, and there was the cause of the sound. Bulma.   
She was purring, the reason for it?   
His fingers were apparently rubbing her cheek slowly, they were cut and swollen, but there they were stroking her face...   
  
Okay so they were moving so slow it was ridiculous, but they were still moving and Bulma was still purring none the less.   
Strange.   
But, it was nice.   
Very nice.   
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma asked between purrs, remembering not to push her body against his hand purposely, to signal she liked the patting, but instead simple laid still, closing eyes as he stroked her face, lulling her into euphoria.   
  
"Mmmm...?" he asked tiredly, the pain pulling him into unconsciousness, but he kept himself awake while he tried to listen to what she had to say.   
  
"I was just...I mean I um..." she fumbled for the words to say, she just couldn't explain this feeling, it was similar to what she had when she saw Yamcha, only this was different....   
  
"Yes?" he asked, not trying to let the pain overcome his rational mind, and spoke in a unusually calm voice as he tried to subdue his anger.   
  
"I'm...glad you're okay Vegeta...I mean...I care about you...a lot." she blushed against his chest, embarrassed with what she had said.   
And like a child she tried to explain the new feelings about him, trying to understand them herself as she said them.   
  
After no reaction, Bulma concluded that Vegeta knew not how to reply to such a statement,   
that or didn't want to embarrass himself by dignifying it with an answer.   
  
But Bulma didn't mind, as long as she had told him, as long as he knew, and as long as he was safe, that was all that mattered...   
It was all that mattered.   
  
And so with no regret over her chosen words, but thoughtful about why she had chosen them in the first place, Bulma slowly drifted off to sleep,   
Vegeta's slow caressing of her face luring her into a deep and uninterrupted sleep.   
  
While for Vegeta, sleep was earned after many hours of self reflection.   
'I mean...I care about you...a lot' those few words kept replaying over and over in his head, taunting him with an unknown meaning.   
  
What did she mean by that she cared about him?   
  
Of course he knew that the girl cared about him, but...what was the point of adding 'a lot', and the pauses?   
  
Maybe he was just looking too hard between the lines, but was their something there that he was missing?   
  
An innuendo?   
  
Did this have anything to do with what Brolly had been talking about?   
  
And most importantly...why wasn't there instructions about ANY OF THIS?!   
  
Unfortunately, he could not find answers to any of these questions, even after staying up until 4:45 in the morning...   
But...maybe they were some of the great mysteries of the universe?   
Maybe he'd never know the answers...   
  
But with one look at the innocent sleeping face of his pet, he was convinced that he just HAD to know.   
  
And even though Vegeta could be seen wincing every so often from the pain of Bulma's attempts to snuggle closer to Vegeta, one could also see the smile of undeniable bliss on his face as she settled into place.   
As they slept, things were simple; emotions were primal, not caught up with things like 'pride' or 'uncertainty'.   
The way it should be.   
  
Want more?  
I want to give it to you!  
Just go to review...add a couple of nice words to the pretty little box....and   
then 'add to your favourites stories list'...  
Then as soon as enough people read and do the same, you'll get to read the next   
chapter!  
  
Seems simple enough?  
  
Tenshi Kanashii 


	13. The truth is?

WARNING:  
I tried to keep this as PG rated as possible...  
I will NOT help to corrupt young minds...that's for television to do!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Nickels and dimes,  
yours and mine,  
did you cash in all your dreams?  
  
I don't own DBZ...simple to remember neh?  
  
No time for review replies this chapter, for in just less than 1 hours it will be midnight and it will be my b'day...and I have to be asleep by then...*sigh*.  
  
I know by the time most of you will read this it will be my b'day, April 14th,  
I live in Australia...so we are one day ahead...but whatever...expect the last chapter AND epilogue out tomorrow as my birthday gift to you guys!  
2 whole chapters. so...make sure you all review, that would be a great birthday gift!   
  
Oh and when you see an *** before a sentence later on in the chapter, be aware that, I have actually had that happen to me...   
If you wanna hear a summery of that incident, you can hear it after the end of this chapter.   
And um...don't judge me because of it...lol...  
  
Once again, thanks to vegetasprincess for her beta'ing.  
~ The truth is?   
  
It had been several weeks since 'Vegeta's minor accident' as Bulma had called it, as a cover up.   
  
Since then Bulma had, if it was possible, become even closer to Yamcha.   
Yet, both Bulma and Vegeta knew something had happened between them that night, a connection had been made, something deeper and more significant than they ever had before.   
It was a simple feeling, and yet it was mutual, but it left them unsure of each other, yet on the outside it looked as if nothing had ever changed.   
  
But the change was there none the less, and for once, they acknowledged the other for what they truly were.   
Members of the opposite sex.   
  
They still shared the same bed, still ate their meals together while they talked about the days events, and they still stood by each other like partners in crime.   
But Vegeta had given Bulma more personal space, and she had stopped defying him.   
It was strange, and while it would have usually been welcomed, they found themselves wanting things to go back to the way things were.   
Bulma with her no privacy what so ever, and Vegeta with no respect.   
Just so things would seem normal.   
  
Everyone around them seemed not to notice the change, but they could see something different in Vegeta, he seemed a little more lenient, a little less kill first, ask later.   
  
Several third classes had been 'sparred' during his training sessions over the last few weeks, the 'survivious' had more than happy to comply with the 'no speaking a word of this, to anyone' exception.   
And they had agreed, hastily.   
  
Although, that whole not mentioning thing, seemed to not apply to himself, bragging to Bulma about 'how many lives he had sparred'.   
It may leave one to wonder, was it all a ploy to make the spirited little girl happy?   
  
If it was, it worked.   
  
Kakkorot who had seen such an event several times had been upfront and asked Vegeta in privacy, if he really was attempting to flirt with Bulma.   
And to inform him that if he was, it was a terrible attempt at that.   
  
For Bulma had been no more than happy, and after a cheer of happiness, she had to eventually leave to do things, like hang out with Yamcha.   
But for a few moments, she had stopped and spent more time with Vegeta.   
And although he wouldn't admit it, he liked it that way.   
  
But today, was just another day like every other day of the past several weeks,   
Bulma awoke sometimes around...um...let's just say sometime before noon.   
Where she ate something for...breakfast? Lunch? Brunch?   
  
Okay, let's skip the specifics, for Bulma once the little things were done, she forgot about them, maybe that was how she had so much room in her head for other facts.   
Ah ha...there is the secret to being a genius!   
  
Anyway...   
After the usual morning routine, Bulma had gone to Brolly's apartment where she went to visit Yamcha.   
But as she went to knock on the door, she heard the sound of hushed voices, or maybe they were muffled through the door, either way Bulma had to listen carefully to hear what they were saying...   
  
No...Bulma was not a snoop...no, no, no...okay...so, maybe...just a little.   
  
BUT, she might have NOT listened in, IF they hadn't been repeating her name every over second...   
  
"Just back off...he probably only has a couple more years with her anyway!" came Brolly's voice through the door in a loud outburst of rage, it wasn't that loud, but enough to show it had been, had it not been for the door muffling the conversation.   
  
"But what if I don't want to wait that long, hmmm?!" Came Yamcha's reply with an equal amount of rage to his tone as his master had used.   
Bulma had been quite shocked to hear him talk like that...but then again, it must have been the influence of living with Saiyajins...   
  
"Vegeta only has a couple more years until he starts looking for mate...he'll need one eventually, and then...I'm sad to say, Bulma will or more or less be kicked to the curb."   
Came the honest to goodness reply from Brolly who punched a hole in the wall to express his opinion on such a matter.   
  
Bulma who had her ear pressed to the door, nearly cried out in shock, but managed to cover her mouth to prevent herself from being discovered.   
She couldn't believe this...why hadn't she thought of this herself?   
  
"What?!" Yamcha hissed, angered that Bulma would be dismissed so easily by anyone.   
And while he disliked Vegeta with a passion, he didn't believe Vegeta would be one to let her go like that.   
  
"Yeah...the poor fool himself, doesn't even realize it...I just hope Bulma isn't hurt when he finally does..." Brolly plopped onto the couch with a sigh, remembering back to the first time he himself realized the truth about Bulma's situation.   
  
"The king would want the best for her, but nothing would be the same...nothing." Brolly winced at his own grim reminder, not liking the way it sounded being actually said, it sounded bad enough when it was thought.   
  
'Nothing?' Bulma repeated in her mind, backing away from the door slowly as if it was some disease, before she proceeded to run back to her room....   
NO.   
It wasn't her room...it was the princes' room...she was just staying there...   
  
She started to cry, for Bulma could not even want to begin thinking about what would happen if Vegeta ever took a mate, for simply, their would be no room for her in his life anymore.   
  
Let's face it, what woman wants to share her man with another woman?   
  
None.   
  
Any man would be deluding himself if he thought otherwise.   
  
And Bulma knew this fact all too well, although she had forever been planning to get her own mate, it had been nothing more than a dream, and unlike Vegeta she did not need to eventually have a heir to carry on after his death.   
There was no rush, but it was going to happen one day or another, and Bulma would have to go.   
  
Knowing Vegeta, she knew she wouldn't be released after he took a mate, maybe he'd keep her on as just a simple slave, but she would no longer sleep in his room and most definitely not HIS bed...   
  
No. THEIR bed...   
Vegeta's and his mate.   
  
Vegeta's mate would most likely blast Bulma into the next dimension for having the audacity to be so near to her mate, while Bulma could sympathize with a woman being in that situation, she didn't want to die!   
  
Maybe...If she let Yamcha take her on as his mate, or wife, which ever way they choose to do such a custom, then Brolly would let her life with him...   
But...no ...it wouldn't be the same...no Vegeta...   
  
What if...nah...that's too silly to even think of...   
  
Kakkorot or Raditz...   
  
It would be similar to the way things were now, only the same problem, no Vegeta.   
Not to mention, Kakkorot was like the little brother she never had, and well, Radditz was...well.. Raditz.   
  
Let's face it; nothing looked well without Vegeta being in the picture.   
She knew deep down that Yamcha would always be a substitute companion for her; Radditz would support her through anything, the King would still treat her like a daughter and put up with her, and Bardock would still giver her lessons.   
Not forgetting Kakkorot and Brolly would always been the same friends they'd always been.   
But in retrospective, life seemed purely inadequate without Vegeta's presence, no matter how much the other men in her life would be there for her.   
  
But what could she do?!   
"WHAT?!" she cried out loud, as she raced back to the princes' quarters.   
  
***Earning herself even stranger looks then usual, and that was saying a lot considering there was an incident that involved being half naked   
(as did most of Bulma's adventures when they involved Raditz and co.), in nothing but her underwear, her arms covering her bare chest, and being covered from head to toe in mud....   
  
As the castle inhabitants pretended to not notice another one of the princes' pet's strange antics,   
Bulma picked up her speed and ran the rest of the way to the room, promptly slamming the door behind herself in frustration.   
  
A many a poor Saiyajin bystanders ears rang for days after her screech and door slam that accompanied it.   
  
As the sound of both loud noises faded out, Bulma slumped against the door as she sniffed pathetically, wiping her red, teary eyes with her forearm trying to clear her vision and rid any evidence of her ever crying in the first place.   
It was not faring well to say the least, the harder she rubbed, the redder her eyes seemed to become, making it more and more obvious that she had been crying.   
  
"Stupid...tears" she laughed sadly as she realized the irony in the situation, the harder she tried to rid her tears, the harder it became to make it look like they had never been there.   
At least Vegeta wasn't there, Bulma would hate to have to explain why she was crying - Bulma never cried.   
And to be honest, she didn't want Vegeta to know about this.   
  
As Brolly had said, 'not even he knows' as he referred to Vegeta's knowledge about this situation, and Bulma didn't want to tell him...   
What he didn't know can't hurt him...right? right! RIGHT?!   
  
Unfortunately, denial only works for so long, sometimes it doesn't even work in the first place.   
And this time, denying the truth about Vegeta, just didn't sound right.   
  
Usually, Bulma wouldn't have to deal with denial, usually she didn't even know about any current problems.   
When Vegeta would tell her things like 'war threats to planet Vegeta', Bulma never heard him in the first place, she more often than not just ignored him from the start of the conversation, adding a few 'yeah', 'uh huh' and 'really?' every now and then, to show that 'she was listening'.   
  
Although, Vegeta had caught onto the act a few years before, when Bulma had gotten sloppy...or maybe Vegeta just started actually paying attention on his part...   
  
*FLASH BACK*   
  
"Is that so?" Bulma stated more than asked, too preoccupied with acquiring warmth in her cold, lifeless digits, than to actually care what she had replied to.   
  
Vegeta just turned and looked down at the girl whose mind was busy watching her own hands rub together to have probably not even heard his statement.   
  
"Yes, and Nappa just won the miss universe contest...they say his intelligent was the winning factor..." he stated seriously, luckily keeping a straight face watching her out of the corner of his eyes as he pretended to read, as she started to rub her hands together faster, trying to cause more friction.   
  
"Really?" she asked raising an eyebrow, which came naturally with any of Vegeta's sentences.   
  
"Well...I'm sure YOU tried your best..." she replied not even realizing what Vegeta had said, for then she would have been shocked to say the least, maybe even laughing, if she figured out that it was just a joke to check if the girl was paying him attention...obviously not...   
  
Vegeta couldn't help it, he laughed.   
She must have tuned him out after a while, still thinking Vegeta was talking on the same topic.   
  
Bulma looked up at him confused as she heard the laughter; it may have been her job as a pet to listen to his worries, but who said she actually had to pay attention to what he said?   
  
Bulma certainly wasn't, in a strange way she felt that her fingers falling off due to the overwhelming cold, was a lot more important that whatever nonsense that Vegeta was rambling on about...but then again that may have just been her...   
  
*END FLASHBACK*   
  
Ha, ha ...yeah...um...at least he had only been talking about political matters with Namek, for if it had been more serious...   
Well not even starting to think about what chaos her pre recorded sounding opinion might have caused.   
  
'My opinion always causes chaos...' Bulma thought with a sigh, before nearly jumping out of her skin as the door behind her vibrated with a knock.   
  
"Ahhhh!...I mean....ahhh...who is it?" Bulma asked as she shifted a nervous glance towards the door, rubbing her eyes in vain as she hoped their was no lingering moisture present on her flushed cheeks, hopefully nor was her eyes red and swollen.   
Not only was it an unattractive look, but it did not help her cause to hide the secrets she heard from within Brolly's quarters.   
  
"Yamcha" came the short, whispered reply from the young man from the other side of the door.   
Yamcha took a quick step back away from the door as he looked around to make sure that if Vegeta was to emerge from the room, or to catch him out in the hallway, he didn't look too guilty.   
  
Especially since Vegeta had it in for him, why he couldn't be sure, but Yamcha surmised that it was because he had an infatuation on Bulma, and Vegeta may have been able to sense it.   
  
"Yamcha?" Bulma asked for confirmation, as if she didn't even recognize the name.   
When a mummer of agreement came from the other side of the door, Bulma suddenly felt inclined to smile.   
There was nothing that helped to get rid of your worries better than the company of a good...friend.   
  
While she would feel whole lot better if such problems were to just disappear entirely...it was quite unlikely   
So, one can only cope how they can.   
  
"Just...ah...just hang on..." Bulma requested as she scrambled to her feet so she could open the door, but not before running her fingers through her hair as she tried to make her self presentable...okay...so she was desperate to return to her typical naturally, beautiful self.   
And so with at least some self-respect regained, she promptly opened the door, adding a cheesy hallmark moment smile to complete the   
'Im-trying-to-fool-you-with-this-completely-fake-act-where-i-appear-to-be-fine' ploy.   
  
"Uh...hi?" Yamcha said, not knowing what excuse he could use for visiting her, over the span during which he had been here, he had used every excuse from 'just came over to say hi' to 'I think I left my uh...shoes here...yeah my shoes' when explaining his sudden, not completely explained visits.   
And from the latter, it was easy to see it started to get ridiculous, especially seeming as the boy didn't even wear shoes.   
  
Bulma knew his excuses were as fake as her current smile, which looked like it had come straight out of a toothpaste commercial.   
  
"Hi Yamcha" Bulma moved to the side so he could pass her, he made his way to her bed while she clipped the door closed silently, for that much needed privacy.   
  
Yamcha sat down on the pillows, noting as they bowed with his weight, as he wrung his wrists in his lap.   
After Bulma was assured that the door was securely clicked shut, she took a cautious glance over at Yamcha who appeared to be affected from the morning events, for the way he seemed to be uncertain about his presence around Bulma on this particular occasion.   
  
"So...Yamcha..." she started, making her way over to the pillows and sat down on them with a noticeable "plop".   
  
"I think...I just needed to..." he started several sentences out loud, and a million more in his head, but none expressed what he wanted to say, but as he took a look into Bulma's eyes, he knew exactly what to say.   
  
"You know...don't you?" he inquired quietly with a hint of regret behind his words, the wringing of his wrists only increased with this discovery.   
The sentence may have been said with a lack of detail, leaving it open to a varied of meanings, but both knew what Yamcha was referring to.   
  
Sighing in exasperation as she threw herself back onto the pillows, she replied with a chocked "Yup".   
  
"Oh." he muttered as her suddenly found his hands very interesting, not taking his eyes off them, before after a minute of silence he looked up, and asked just above a whisper...   
  
"Escape with me..." with a whimsical tone, the hope for her acceptance more than evident in his voice.   
Bulma sat up and looked him square in the eye, wondering if he was serious...   
  
"What?" she whispered back, wondering if what she was hearing was true, her eyes questioning him for an explanation he had yet to give.   
Her tone low as if afraid of someone hearing the conversation.   
Yamcha sensed this, and of her uncertainty and so, tried again.   
  
"Escape with me" he repeated again, leaning in close to her face, this time more serious than before.   
  
Bulma almost cried from such a heat felt plea, there was no way she could turn him down.   
  
Besides, what was she being left to?   
  
Pinning to be with her prince once he moves on, never to be able to share the relationship you once had, and still needed?   
  
NO!   
  
Besides, more than likely his mate would NOT allow her to be so close to Vegeta...   
She may never see him again!!   
  
So with little thought of all the details, she gave Yamcha her answer.   
"Umm...o...kay...." she replied hesitantly, as she wondered just what was she getting herself into.   
Want more?  
I want to give it to you!  
Just go to review...add a couple of nice words to the pretty little box....and   
then 'add to your favourites stories list'...  
Then as soon as enough people read and do the same, you'll get to read the next   
chapter!  
  
Seems simple enough?  
  
Tenshi Kanashii  
  
***   
Yes, I was half naked...but let's not think about how that happened...other than I was deceived...shall we?   
Anyway, I got into a mud fight down in a creek with my brother and his friend and it was two against one...   
Sufficient to say, I ended up walking home half naked as my brother's friend's new neighbours, whistled and cat called through the fence, at me... Isn't that just creepy?! 


	14. Money, money, money and other things!

WARNING:  
I tried to keep this as PG rated as possible...  
I will NOT help to corrupt young minds...that's for television to do!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Nickels and dimes,  
yours and mine,  
did you cash in all your dreams?  
  
I don't own DBZ...simple to remember neh?  
  
I'm sorry for this taking so long, I got busy with my birthday te he...  
But it makes up for being about 6,000 words instead of the average 4,000...BONUS!!!  
Not to mention, a nice epilogue coming out within the next two days...  
  
Warning...I added a 'nice' female Saiyajin in this chapter ...te he...okay...  
so she doesn't like Yamcha...but she is nice to Bulma!  
  
Name translations: (Hopefully I pronounced them right...if not...forgive me...at least I tried).  
  
Jagaimo = Potato (pronounced: Ja - ga - I - mo)   
Satsumaimo = Sweet Potato (pronounced Sa - Sue - Ma - I - Mo)  
Kinoko = Mushroom (pronounced: Ki - No - Ko)  
Shitake = Shitake Mushroom (pronounced: Shi - Ta - Ke)  
  
One more thing, here is a reminder of the characters ages for those of you whom asked!  
  
Bulma - 16   
Vegeta - 17   
Yamcha - 16   
Kakkarot - 16   
Radditz - 17   
Brolly - 17  
  
Oh just remember, no matter what happens, this will end in b/v!  
  
~ Money, money, money and other things!  
  
"Well...we'll need some money first off...so we can buy supplies, fuel etc..." Bulma stated as she took a careful once over at the list she had prepared.  
Bulma being the genius she was, had easily come up with a decent list of not only the things they would need, but things they would need to do.  
  
And although Bulma wouldn't admit it, for fear of bringing up more emotions, Bulma had lost several lists the night before from crying on the lists,   
and making the writing unreadable.  
And then she would have to start again.  
  
At least she had a somewhat photographic memory, or otherwise not only would she have to re-write the list, but try and remember the detailed lists that   
  
she had put many hours of thought into.  
  
"Okay." Yamcha agreed simply with a nod of the head as he followed Bulma, knowing that she would know what to do, and so just followed mindlessly as   
  
he tried to think about all they had to do, and help to try and think of how to deal with any of the certain things Bulma was unsure about how to approach,   
  
like money.  
  
"Then...we will have to decide, things we need to do...like finding a ship, saying our goodbyes, etc..." she said naming the things off the top of her head,   
not wanting to distract herself with the harder details yet, she would think of them later, once she had gotten the easier things out of the way.   
  
In a strange way, Bulma found this fun because it was a challenge for her to see how she could plan their master escape, hopefully without a hitch.  
But she still took it very serious none the less.  
  
"Okay, so...what first?" Yamcha asked after a moment as Bulma hopped off Vegeta's bed and came to sit on her cushions beside him.  
  
"Well..." she started scooting over towards Yamcha as she allowed him to lean over her to take a sneak peek at the list, for privacy sake,   
it was all written in code.  
  
Well, written in Japanese...but to any Saiyajin it might as well have been written in code, there would be no way they could understand it.  
But Bulma and Yamcha could read it just fine.  
  
Bulma ran her index finger down the list through the most obvious, to those of priority.  
Money seemed to be first on their agenda as they couldn't get any of the supplies until they had money....  
  
Considering Bulma did not steal, neither did Yamcha, they had to think of a way to get some "O-kane" as it read on the list in Japanese.  
  
"Money" Bulma read, instantly translating it out of an unnecessary habit.   
Her mind racing with ideas on how to come by such an thing that was currently listed as their top priority.  
  
"Money..." Yamcha repeated as the noticeable "tick" was heard as he thought hard...  
Let's just say, Yamcha may have not been the smartest guy...but he was cute.  
  
Damn cute.  
  
No Vegeta substitute...but cute none the less.  
  
At least she had enough intelligence for the both of them.  
And, like they say, 'Its the thought that counts', for he at least tried to think of some ideas, while ideas just flooded Bulma's mind,   
it just came naturally to her.  
  
And thankfully, the first idea that stuck, was a good one.  
Who was the one man she could count on no matter what?  
  
Vegeta, not the prince, but the king.  
  
King Vegeta would give her the money, it was a sure thing!  
"No."  
  
Damn.  
  
"Why not?" Bulma whined pathetically at the King's refusal of her request for money.  
  
Bulma had come in search of the king, without the company of Yamcha for a specific reason, and had casually,   
but politely asked the king for a large sum of money.  
  
But the king, surprisingly not even fazed by the girl's plea, just turned her down as if her asking for enough money to get her supplies for the trip AND have   
  
a little extra stashed away just in case, was nothing out of the ordinary  
  
"Because, I said so" was all he retorted as he turned a page in the book he was reading without looking up at her.  
Bulma gave him the king a disappointed look that failed to meet his eyes as he turned another one of the pages in the book.  
  
Bulma, always the one to feel the need to be the centre of attention, would not allow herself to be as degraded as have anyone prefer to read a book,   
then to want her company.  
So, she did the one thing that would get ANY man attention, and it was not, in any way perverted.  
  
Bulma mentioned...'it'.  
  
"It's for...Girl problems..." she whispered the latter into the king's ear, at which the king automatically stiffened.  
Had the King not been so shocked with hearing such a thing, he may have just realised that due to her neural control buttons,   
that would never be a problem, not for Bulma anyway.  
  
But like any sane man, the king was utterly frightened by such things that involved the female anatomy, and so, he caved.  
  
Big time.  
  
"Um...sure... girl...what ever you need..." he stuttered as he frantically searched his pocket, withdrawing a small material pouch that held enough gold   
  
coins to get her and Yamcha started in their new life, and while it was a fair bit of money to 'regular people' it was mere change to the King who was more   
  
or less glad to get rid of the girl and her 'problems' by just handing over the money.  
  
The King had never cared about the money, but he, like Vegeta, liked to see Bulma angry, her cheeks flushed, her immorally wrong words, and just her   
  
whole aura as she spat her opinion of a situation as if venom of a viper.  
  
And had the girl told him what the money was for, he simply got bored with the game, or she seemed serious about needing the money,   
he would have given her it to her in a heartbeat.  
But, for privacy reasons, Bulma could not disclose that information.   
  
So that was why the well placed lie was eventually needed, leaving Bulma to leave the room in most haste.  
  
The King quite relieved to be able to prevent a quite disturbing conversation topic, had commended himself on a quick save as soon as Bulma had left,   
after blowing a kiss goodbye and calling a quick thanks as she ran down the hall, nearly tripping over a statue...or was that a guard?...on her way out.  
  
As Bulma raced back to her room, Yamcha was currently twiddling his thumbs hopping that Vegeta didn't come back and kill him,   
not unlike the nightmares he had been having as of late.  
  
So, it might have not been a good idea, for Bulma to surprise the guy by slamming the door behind herself in excitement...  
  
"P-P-PLEASE D-DON'T K-K-KILL M-M-E!!!" he screamed in as he covered his head, shuddering in fear.  
Bulma could only gape and blink mindlessly as she wondered the question of the day: What HAD she gotten herself into?   
She could only hope it was just a freak incident, and that he would be more courageous if need be, for in space, no one can hear you scream.  
  
But in a castle they surely can, the sound of footfalls could be heard, the guards who searched worriedly for the sound of the...uhem...feminine shriek.  
Bulma would have rolled her eyes, were she not going to need the young man's protection in the near future, hopefully it had just been a coincidence,   
and Yamcha had been merely afraid of Vegeta.  
  
Many a brave men had turned into nothing but quivering masses of mere whimpering fools from just seconds of exposure to Vegeta's cruel and   
  
intimidating personality.  
Yamcha was yet to be a victim of such, but was not all together that far off either...  
  
Why was she running away with him again?  
Ah yes, for his looks and obvious affection for her, not for his intellect, nor his valour.  
  
If she wanted to be with a man like that...that was Vegeta...okay she still surpassed even his intellect, but his bravery was endless.  
And yes, as far as she knew Vegeta was still a lost cause, and so...  
  
She was stuck with Yamcha.  
  
And so, she would just have to cope with what she had...  
  
"Yamcha...it's just me...Bulma." she assured him gently as she slowly made her way over to him, extending a hand to the timid young man who was   
  
cowering in fear.  
When Yamcha flinched as her hand touched his shoulder, she became nervous, only for him to calm down after half a second as he felt her womanly skin   
  
caressing his slightly tanned shoulder.  
  
It was calming just to feel her silky smooth skin against his own, it was enough for him to remove his hands from his head and look up into the two endless   
  
pools of blue that one too many men had been lost to.  
  
Vegeta and almost any other man she had ever known, could not help but feel drawn into her eyes like a madness that set their souls on fire,   
drawing them into a sea of oblivion.  
Only two of which had gone completely insane...all the rest were fine...really!  
  
Except Kakkarot...but... he had never really been fine to begin with...   
  
And although, he was not romantically interested in Bulma, he still could not help but feel the longing to make her happy.  
Just like Yamcha did...  
  
"Bulma" he could not hide how much he adored her, and so didn't bother to try.  
Bulma simply grinned impishly as she sat beside him, pulling out the small pouch of gold and showing it to him with a sense of pride.  
  
Yamcha only returned the grin, feeling quite proud of Bulma, and was glad to be able to tick Money off the list of needs for the escape.  
It was probably by far the hardest to obtain, almost all the rest would be acquired from the market place.  
I know what your thinking...Saiyajins have markets?  
  
Well...not all Saiyajins could be as strong as Vegeta or Kakkarot...  
So...they DID have to make SOME kind of living.   
  
"What's next?" Yamcha asked as he watched Bulma retrieve the said list from under one of the pillows, where it had been kept to keep hidden from Vegeta.  
To the best of her knowledge it had worked so far...   
  
Bulma unfolded the list and glanced over it, before looking up at Yamcha, simply replying,  
"The basic required supplies, all of which can be found at the market place."  
The hustle and bustle of the crowded market only helped to increase Bulma's fascination of the place.  
It was the first time Bulma had been here, Vegeta had always claimed that it was 'not a place for herself', and so she had always complied, although   
  
Kakkarot had always talked animatedly about his experiences in the market place, often offering to pick things up for her if she ever needed.  
  
But as Bulma had always lived a semi-sheltered life, having never experienced life outside that of her life in the castle and that of which she was taught by   
  
her 'family' and friends, she did not know of what she was limited to.  
  
So, not wanting to actually defy Vegeta, Bulma had told Yamcha that they would stay for as little time as possible, much to both of their disappointment.  
  
The sights, the sounds...it was all so interesting, as Bulma turned to the source of a nearby stall, a large male Saiyajin and his female companion brushed   
  
by Bulma roughly, pushing her to the ground.  
  
"Oww" Bulma muttered as she tried to take in how she got to where she was.  
  
In the castle, it was a law that no one could lay a hand on royalty, or anyone of high status, and so it was an accompanying unwritten rule that:  
'Bulma was not to be touched in any shape or form' unless of course she asked for it or needed it.  
  
And so, it was quite a surprise for Bulma to find herself sitting on the ground because some rude, and possibly short sited Saiyajins who knew not of   
  
Bulma's position.  
  
It was all in all likely that some Saiyajins did not know of Bulma's status on the hierarchy scale, but it was a well known rumour that Vegeta owned a   
  
beautiful, young female pet with blue hair with a kind nature.  
  
What was even more well known than Bulma's temper, was Vegeta's protective nature of the girl...that being the main reason why many people would   
  
reframe from talking to Bulma, even if they did realise she was the blue haired pet often mentioned about by the castle staff.  
  
But no matter how many people knew about Bulma, there was always someone who didn't know about her...  
  
"What the?" Bulma muttered dumbfounded, as Yamcha rushed to her side to help her up, it took her a moment to regain her senses and to realise that the   
  
perpetrator was towering above her, apparently they realised they were at fault...  
  
"WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FREAK?!"  
  
ah...maybe not...  
  
The man was so big and stocky...he'd put Nappa to shame!  
He appeared to be upset at Bulma, and his little girlfriend seemed to really be indifferent to the whole situation, and merely hung of his arm,   
looking ready to agree with anything he said if need be, but other than that could care less.  
  
Bulma wished she hadn't taken a look at them, for the man was big and scary, and well, his little girlfriend had bigger muscles than most 'normal' men!  
  
"I-I-I...wait...YOU BUMPED INTO ME MORON!" did I mention that because of her wavering temper...the girl seemed to lack common sense?!  
Yamcha wanted to run, but his hand was frozen to Bulma's arm where he was about to help her up.  
  
The nameless Saiyajin may have had the I.Q of that of a slug, but it's like they say, those who have power and don't know how to use it, are the most   
  
Dangerous of all.  
And worse, he may have been too stupid to realise he had been insulted, but that's what he had his little lady friend for.  
  
"Hey Jagaimo, I think she just insulted you!" well isn't she just a smart little cookie!  
  
It seemed to take the man, apparently named 'Jagaimo', a moment for that fact to register in his tiny little brain, his bushy moustache twitching as he   
  
thought.  
  
"Uhhh...Bulma...I thought WE agreed NOT to insult any more powerful, potential enemies any more?!" Yamcha whispered into her ear as she bared   
  
her teeth as she growled threateningly without even meaning to.  
  
"uhhh...I think you are right Satsumaimo!" he said to the woman his arm was currently was residing around their waist.  
She gave him the 'of course I am' look only a woman could pull off to a man, and stared at Bulma as if sizing her up, she, like most Saiyajins,   
were wary of aliens, cause not many came to the planet unless on diplomatic reasons...and then be it on your head if you hurt them.  
  
"Ohhh...aren't you a smart one!" said Bulma with mock excitement, watching as the man flared his nostrils and the woman scoffed,  
wondering how long until her very big and very strong boyfriend would crush the little girl...  
  
"You little brat!" he growled as the easily 6 ft man bent down and went to grab her by the throat, but thank goodness for third class Saiyajins...  
  
"I wouldn't do that, if I was you!" came the hiss from an older Saiyajin woman as she hobbled from behind her little stall of miscellaneous items.  
The man only paused as he looked over to from where the voice came;   
a woman with grey hair pulled back in a long messy ponytail, held back with nothing but an rubber band, she would never win a beauty pageant,   
but right now Yamcha thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, thanking the gods she had saved their lives.  
  
"Uh...why?" Jagaimo asked as he reframed from killing Bulma, too curious with what the woman had to say.  
  
The older woman, smirked before announcing simply with a wave of the hand as if it was nothing.  
  
"She's the PRINCE'S pet..." she took satisfaction from the look on both of the Saiyajins faces as they realised what they had almost done.  
The sentence of death would have been their punishment for even hurting Bulma, and neither of the second class warriors wanted that.  
  
"Um...it was just a misunderstanding!" Satsumaimo claimed as she stepped forward and straighten Bulma's top for her,   
trying to show her that there really was no harm done.  
The man who stood their confused just stared at Bulma thoughtfully, until his girlfriend elbowed him in the side.  
  
"Yeah...just a mis-mis-und-a-stand-ing..." he frowned as he tried to pronounce the complicated word that his companion would easily pronounce.  
  
'An are you for real look' was exchanged between the slaves as they smothered snickers, while the old lady that had come to their rescue shook her   
  
head muttering something about 'kids these days having not enough formal education' and how he 'reminded her of her own sons'.  
  
"O...kay..." reluctantly Bulma accepted their apologies, then as the second class Saiyajins started to leave, Bulma couldn't resist adding   
"DON'T WORRY...I'LL MAKE SURE TO TELL VEGETA ALL ABOUT YOU!!" with a sugary sweet tone.  
  
Right then the man screamed and the woman eyes widened in surprise, both taking flight and flew off into the distance.  
  
"Well...that was...uh...weird." Yamcha announced in awe at how Vegeta's very name could strike fear into second class soldiers.  
He wasn't completely surprised, but still slightly shocked with how quickly the mood changed.  
And, it was all thanks to...um...who was that lady that helped them out?!  
  
"You all right child?" the old woman said motherly as she bent down and helped Bulma to her feet.  
It looked like she had lived a long and hard life, her tan face was etched with hard wrinkle lines, her long black hair pulled back effortlessly into a ponytail,   
  
and her clothes dirty from many years of rough use.  
  
Bulma was assured that this old woman, would be like most other third class Saiyajins.  
Third class Saiyajins would treat 'pets' as if they were a fellow creature of similar rank, not talking down upon them,   
for they knew what it was like to be talked down upon and so often put the effort in to make such creatures welcome.  
  
And for this reason alone, Bulma liked her already.  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine." Bulma lied as she rubbed her backside in remembrance of how it came to throb like it did.  
  
"You can call me Mrs Kinoko" the woman told the pets as they stood in awkward silence, waiting for someone to speak up and break it.  
That outburst seemed to take them by surprise and were quick to catch on to the idea of introducing themselves once they got over the shock.  
  
"Ah...oh...I'm Bulma...and this is Yamcha" Bulma informed the lady pointing to the owner of the names respectively, who merely chuckled in response.  
  
"I know child...one of my sons work in that fancy castle the King owns..." Her voice filled with pride, as she pointed to the castle seen in the backgrounded.  
  
"He talks about you all the time Miss Bulma...how smart you are, how kind you are, and not to mention how pretty you are...I think my youngest son Shitake   
  
has a little crush on you..." she winked as she nudged Bulma in the side suggestively.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but blush as the mother of some castle guard Bulma had said hello once or twice to, went on about how much her son talked about   
  
her, and could state experiences when Bulma had tossed the young man of only 20 or so, an apple when Bulma had gone into the kitchen.  
Bulma merely nodded her head, because she could hardly remember the man, let alone such experiences his mother was recalling.  
  
It was quite embarrassing for Bulma, while Yamcha felt himself getting jealous of some guard he didn't even know, was that pathetic or what?  
  
But, Yamcha could help but ask...   
"What about me?"  
  
The old woman gave Yamcha a sharp look, before answering in a serious voice "He thinks you're an idiot."   
Bulma couldn't stop herself from laughing at the look of indignity on Yamcha's face, he was shocked and embarrassed for being given a short and   
  
unflattering description by someone who praised Bulma so highly, but not himself.  
  
"um...okay..." he replied uncertain of himself, the lady was so forward, and it had taken both him and Bulma back, but obviously she could find a whole lot   
  
more humour in the situation then he could.  
  
With that witty reply, the older Saiyajin put a hand on her hip as she raised her eyebrow at him.  
"He's right...you are an idiot." she replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Anyway...moving on" Yamcha muttered as he coughed forcefully, trying to shift the conversation topic from his stupidity to something important,   
like to the list that Bulma was clinging in her left hand.  
  
"Bulma, we still need to get the things on the list..." he reminded her, prompting her to ask the woman who so obviously liked her a lot more, and so it   
  
would be better if Bulma asked her about the items they needed.  
  
Suddenly realising just what Yamcha was getting at, Bulma showed Mrs Kinoko the list of things they needed.  
  
"Um...what is it you are showing me child?" the older woman questioned as all she could see was strange symbols, that were really letters of earth   
  
alphabet.  
  
Bulma realised Mrs Kinoko's confusion had been due to that the list had been written in Japanese.  
Bulma could only smile sheepishly, as she looked over the list, trying to figure out where to even start...  
  
"Can you help us find some certain items?" Bulma asked smiling sweetly in a way that would make any mother cave in to her daughter's wishes.  
Bulma wasn't sure if this would work on a female Saiyajin or not...but she could try.  
  
"Sure...tell me what you need...and I'll see what I can do" Mrs Kinoko offered as she made her way back to her stall which had been left alone far too long   
  
for her likings.  
  
"Okay...thank you Mrs Kinoko" Bulma smiled as she followed the older woman as she quickly made her way to the store.  
The stall was beautiful, it had silk scarves and jewellery hanging from every possible spot, and then at the front was miscellaneous items just all set out,   
  
without little price tags to go with them.  
  
The market stall was not one of a kind, but defiantly had Mrs Kinoko's touch.   
  
"Do you have a piece of paper?" Bulma asked as the woman ducked behind the 'counter' and straightened one of the items for sale.  
  
"sure" was all she said as she rummaged through some boxes of stuff kept to the side, after a minute of frustrated looking,   
Mrs Kinoko finally withdrew a torn piece of paper, it was by no means worth writing anything of importance on, but it would have to do.  
  
"Okay...here are the things we need in order or priority...fuel...and lots of it...food supplies...a first aid kit..." and the list when on...  
It was a VERY long list, but it would be everything they needed for the first part of their journey.  
  
In the end, Mrs Kinoko had gotten everything they asked for without question, the whole while they walked she was saying how handsome her son was,   
  
and how brave he was, and how clever...blah, blah, blah.  
She went on for ages, doing nothing but promoting her son to Bulma, & stopping every five minutes to either compliment how alike Bulma was to her son,   
  
and how perfect they would be together, that or insult Yamcha about his stupidity or his lack of strength...or anything else that came to mind.  
"So, is that all?" the older lady asked as she handed Yamcha the last item, which was the fifth item too many, which made Yamcha wobble even more   
  
with his arms filled with boxes, and items of all different shapes and sizes, making it extremely difficult to balance.  
  
"I think so..." Bulma replied looking over the original list in Japanese as she crossed of the last item.  
'all we need now it an ship and to say our goodbyes...' she added in her head, for even though Mrs Kinoko was a nice old lady (to Bulma), they couldn't risk   
  
telling her about needing a ship, for that may raise unwanted questions, or worse she may inform someone of her and Yamcha's intended departure.  
That could not happen, no, Bulma would not allow it.  
  
And so they thanked the woman for her kindness, Bulma asking Mrs Kinoko to say hello to Shitake for her,   
before they left to sneak in the back way to a castle.  
How ironic huh?  
The race that has a lot of enemies just happens to have a back entrance!  
  
Oh well, for Bulma it was the perfect way to sneak in and out with little notice, for all the guard knew she wasn't a lot of the palace.  
Yamcha could come in by the front entrance with little notice, it was no secret that Yamcha was ordered around to do Brolly's every whim or desire,  
often seen lugging his laundry down to the castle laundry, given the horrifying task of washing Brolly's 'unmentionables'.  
It was a task that left Yamcha scared for life.  
  
But at least it gave him access to roam around as if he may have been on a important errand for Brolly.  
  
"Shhss..." Bulma shushed Yamcha as they approached the back door, and smiled innocently as they approached the guards on duty.  
The guards had been bored stiff, and so had gotten into an argument about politics if you can believe.  
The end result was two men pushing each other like children, completely in disagreement about the other's opinion.  
  
But as Bulma approached both stopped, their hands still on one another as they watched Bulma carefully as she approached,   
smiling kindly Bulma just asked "Excuse me" both too out of it to remember that she wasn't supposed there, and so simple moved aside form the door.  
Yamcha hurried behind her, wondering if he looked just as pathetic when Bulma talked to him...  
  
"Thank you" she thanked with a hint of womanly charm directed at the two men only in their mid 20's.  
Such charm went a long way them those two, and Bulma hoped it would help to take their minds off her reason for being outside the castle in the first   
place.  
So far it was working.  
  
With just one look at their faces, Bulma burst into a fit of giggles and ran inside.  
It took her several minutes to get over it, but when she did, she had to stop to regain her breath and calm down, Yamcha watching thoroughly interested.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Yamcha inquired for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day, it was getting rather annoying not only to Bulma,   
but to Yamcha himself who thought the line was quite monotonous .  
But it had to be asked none the less, he knew they were to depart a.s.a.p, and he was the kind of person who had to be told what to do.  
  
Bulma sensed his feeling of inferiority and need for direction so sobered up quickly.  
"Grab everything you need, then meet me at the launching dock in 15 minutes..." she ordered him, before continuing with a sad smile and a whimsical   
  
tone.  
  
"I've got a favour to ask of a friend..."  
"Please...it's all I ask of you" Bulma begged, tears shattering upon impact on the floor below her.  
She couldn't help but feel emotional, here she was saying good bye, but not without asking from one last favour from her old friend.   
  
"But why...why do you want to leave me?" he chocked back sobs as he bit his lip, looking over to Kakkarot for support, who just sat stunned with her   
  
announcement.  
  
"I'm so, so sorry...I just...have to go." she felt like hitting herself for how uncertain she sounded of her own words, but it couldn't be helped.  
She hated the fact he seemed to think her leaving, was a personal vendetta against him.  
  
"Fine...it's not much...but it will get you off this planet.." wincing at his own words and how much he hated them,   
he knew he had to offer her the little thing he had kept aside for all these years, kind of like a little project to work on in his spare time.  
But, he offered it to Bulma, it was the last thing he had to give her.  
  
And the way her eyes sparkled with shed, and unshed tears, her sweet pink curved into a sad smile.  
"Thank you...Raditz...I can't promise I'll return some day...but I can promise...I'll never forget you" she admitted as her arms slowly found themselves   
  
around his wasit as he returned the embrace, slightly hesitant, but then after a moment he had no fears and held on tightly.  
  
"And I'll never forget you Bulma".  
It had taken Kakkarot a good 10 minutes to convince his older brother to let go of Bulma, so he could say goodbye quickly before she left.  
Radditz and Kakkarot had decided it would be best, if they held Bulma take her things to the launching dock, because it would look more natural if they   
  
were helping out, it may just look like an errand for Vegeta.  
  
"Just...a moment..." Bulma replied as Kakkarot and Radditz grabbed the last few of Bulma's possessions, Kakkarot waiting for her out in the hallway,   
  
while Radditz half the door open for her, waiting as Bulma laid a note on Vegeta's pillow.  
  
"Good bye Vegeta..." Bulma whispered to the empty room, where Bulma knew Vegeta would soon return to find nothing of her but the note.   
Her very last goodbye.  
  
And with it laid upon the pillow in plain site, Bulma turned and exited through the door held open for her, not before taking one last look of a place all too   
  
familiar to make sure it was forever imprinted in her mind, and left, Radditz closing the door behind them.  
  
  
  
"Anyone here?" Vegeta questioned as he peeked into the room, which on a first look, appeared to be the same as always, but if he had looked for anything   
  
other than for the presence of people, he would have noticed the note on his pillow, or the lack of Bulma's shoe box that kept all of her belongings.  
  
But, seeming as Bulma or Yamcha were not around, who Vegeta could only guess were both with Radditz and Kakkarot, Vegeta entered the room.   
Vegeta made his way to Bulma's bed, the whole reason why Vegeta had come back to his room early from sparing in the first place.  
  
Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Vegeta then quickly pushed aside the pillow that he had seen Bulma playing with incessantly,   
as if hiding something, now was the time to see if he was right!  
  
The very idea of Bulma hiding anything from him, had driven him to the point, it was an obsession, he couldn't believe that she would hide something from   
  
him, not when they had shared so much together, from their fears and other secrets to even their first kiss, even if Bulma did not know about it...  
  
So, the idea of Bulma keeping anything from him was not only upsetting, but to Vegeta, it felt as if he was falling apart!  
  
Vegeta removed the scrappy piece of paper from under the pillow, he didn't know wether or not to be surprised by the fact that it was only a piece of paper,   
  
or confused by it.  
Carefully, Vegeta unfolded the paper, taking note of the predominate lines that had been etched into the paper, from constantly being folded and unfolded.  
  
As he spread the piece of paper to it's full, unfolded size, Vegeta ran his eyes over the paper looking for a reason, any reason for why Bulma would feel the   
  
need to keep it from him.  
Maybe he was being paranoid, and that maybe she just wanted to have some things kept to herself, but either way Vegeta was going to know what was   
  
going on.  
  
Vegeta was relieved, yet confused once again by the strange words one the paper, he could only surmise that they were written by Bulma.   
  
He was pretty sure that those strange looking words actually meant something, by the way one word followed another vertically down the page, Vegeta   
  
could only guess that it was a list.  
  
Maybe they were written in Japanese, for Vegeta had never seen Bulma's native language in the written form, this could very well be it.  
Vegeta may have not known it, but the truth was, it was a copy of the list of things Bulma knew they would need for the journey.  
  
"Hmmm" Vegeta muttered in response to the list out loud, distractedly getting up and making his way to his bed,   
where he could relax why he studied the list in detail.  
  
But as he approached the bed, Vegeta noticed a small, white envelope, the only word written on it: Vegeta.  
"What the?" Vegeta questioned, his brow crinkling, and one eyebrow rasing in utter confusion as he picked it up and tore it open, not one for subtlety.  
  
Running his eyes over the words written on the small piece of paper that was inside the envelope, it took Vegeta a few moments for it to register in his   
  
mind.  
  
"No..." he shook his head in denial, dropping the paper to the floor, Vegeta ran out of the door before it could even land.  
  
As the paper landed text up, one could see the three simple words that struck fear into the Saiyajin princes' heart.  
  
"Good bye Vegeta."  
Want more?  
I want to give it to you!  
Just go to review...add a couple of nice words to the pretty little box....and   
then 'add to your favourites stories list'...  
Then as soon as enough people read and do the same, you'll get to read the next   
chapter!  
  
Seems simple enough?  
  
Tenshi Kanashii 


	15. Epilogue

Thank you to everyone who read, and big thanks go to those who reveiwed every chapter most chapters!   
I'd name you all, but I think you'd rather I posted this sooner instead ^_~   
  
Now, be prepared, don't stop reading for anything, and remember, have your tissues at hands reach.   
  
~ Epilogue   
  
'Why...why is she doing this?' Vegeta's mind questioned him over and over again.   
Each time, he was unable to answer his own question.   
  
Suddenly, and unexpectantly, as he ran, a memory came to mind.   
*FLASH BACK*   
  
"Stay here!" Vegeta demanded gruffy, like almost everytime he left the room, he felt the need to remind Bulma to stay, as if afraid she would leave, if he didn't tell her not to.   
  
"Why do you even bother asking...you know I won't...are you afraid one day I just may defy you. and leave?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.   
  
Vegeta looked at the girl with mock shock and fakes a gasp,   
"I heard there was disease going around in slaves...some actually THINK that they could get away with defying me!"   
  
As Vegeta watched the strange look his pet was giving him, he continued the little charade.   
"...delusional little creatures...you better hope you don't catch it..." he teased, snickering as he walked off, now assured that Bulma would stay in her spot.   
  
*END FLASHBACK*   
Just that memory from several years ago, hurt as much as the note had.   
  
And Bulma's note had hurt Vegeta like a blow to the gut, both leaving him breathless in shock and pain.   
  
He may have been in state of denial, yet he knew he had to go to Kakarrot's and Raddit'z apartment.   
If anyone knew what was going on, it would be them!   
  
His father, like always, didn't have a clue about what was going on in his family life.   
But Vegeta knew Radditz paid attention to every single word Bulma said, so he had to find him, or at least his half-witted brother.   
  
As Vegeta threw someone into the wall who dared to get in HIS way when his pet was running away, he smirked as he realized Bulma couldn't have left already, for there was no way she could get off the planet without someone knowing about it, and the alarm being sent off.   
  
But still, he had to get to her before she got into her ship, for once she got in, there would be no changing the decision in her little head.   
  
So, instead of slowing down in relief that Bulma had not yet left, Vegeta sped up.   
  
His speed increasing rapidly, surpassing all his personal bests, and when he soon came to a stop, he found himself gasping for breath his chest heaving dramatically.   
  
But instead of stopping to regain his breath, Vegeta merely narrowed his eyes at the door that was in between him and finding out where his pet was, it took his five seconds to: realize he didn't care what was going on inside, take a quick deep breath and then kick the door off its hinges.   
  
"WHERE. IS. SHE?!" Vegeta demanded as he looked up to see Radditz with his head in his hands as he sniffled pathetically.   
Kakkorot was sitting beside Radditz, patting his back uncertainly, trying to provide some comfort to his grief stricken brother.   
  
The rather loud announcement did not deter the men from their previous activities before Vegeta so brashly entered.   
Radditz merely smiled, with a semi-psychotic look, a man THAT sad wasn't supposed to look THAT happy...   
  
"She's gone." was all Radditz answered, the evidence of tears on his cheeks could be seen, and refused to dry them and pretend to have no emotion.   
  
He could care less right now if his reputation was destroyed, and Vegeta and Kakkorot spent the rest of their days teasing him due to this one moment.   
For Bulma was going and nothing was going to change that!   
  
Not the patient one, Vegeta could care less if Radditz was harboring unrequited feelings for Bulma, and was expressing his feelings now that she was going.   
  
So, he grabbed Radditz by the armor and pulled him forward with a jerk.   
  
"Tell. Me. Where. She. Is" Vegeta hissed as he pulled Raddit'z face in close to his, trying to scare the information out if he could, and by no means was he bluffing.   
  
Radditz just grinned in a way that unnerved Vegeta, and made him wonder about the poor boy's sanity, and realized that if he didn't stop Bulma from leaving, that maybe the same would happen to him.   
  
Insane wasn't a good look for him...   
  
"Why Vegeta...it seems you have mixed feelings for Bulma" Radditz grinned as his lips curved into a knowing smirk.   
  
Vegeta huffed in offence; he had no time to play such games with Radditz, and so released him with a shove.   
  
"You're emotional Radditz...you don't know what your talking about!" Vegeta growled as he gave the young man the dirtiest look possible when he said 'emotional', saying it as if the word in the sentence had of been 'drunk'.   
  
"Oh...I think I do Vegeta...why else do you think even I, her BEST friend would allow her to leave...and you wont?" Radditz asked Vegeta in tone that just screamed 'your beneath me', a strange turn around from their everyday life.   
  
It may not have been such a good idea for Radditz to place so much emphasis on the word 'best', for Vegeta seemed not to take to well to the idea, that Radditz would be a better friend to Bulma than he was...er...I mean...is.   
  
"YOU? HER BEST FRIEND? I WAS HER FIRST KISS!" well...maybe he got a little carried away, for he wouldn't have divulged that little secret otherwise...   
Not even to rub in Radditz face...   
  
Radditz just sat stunned, as the distinctive, often reoccurring sound of Kakkorot choking on his own spit due to shock could be heard in the background.   
  
"Wow....I mean...Bulma and Vegeta...who knew?" Kakkorot announced in tone of awe, but his statement had an underlying meaning, that he wanted to know if Radditz had actually known about the couple, and like always he had just been in the dark.   
  
Vegeta and Radditz just gave him a strange look, before continuing their previous conversation as if Kakkorot had never said anything at all.   
  
"Any...way..." Radditz started uncertainly as he tried to take in this recent unsettling news, a glance at Vegeta's grim face told him that this situation was not going to get any better...   
  
Or...maybe it was...   
(A little while later...)   
  
A few minutes later, the amazing Radditz had not only convinced Kakkorot that there was a magical fruit in the castle and that he should go off and find it, leaving Radditz some privacy to have a man to man chat with Vegeta.   
  
It took only one slap upside the head from Radditz and the threatening to go and tell Bulma about this so-called first kiss Vegeta had mentioned, for Vegeta to: brake down in tears before confessing to everything, denying nothing.   
  
Vegeta's feelings coming right out in the open...   
  
"Why does the girl have to be...so...so...so..." Vegeta growled as his gripped his head in frustration, trying to think of the right words to describe her.   
  
"So, what Vegeta?" Radditz questioned, with a slight smile tugging on his lips in amusement and his own acknowledgement.   
  
"Why does she have to be so pretty?" Vegeta asked with a strange pink color rising to the surface of Vegeta's tan cheeks, if Radditz know any better, he would think Vegeta was blushing!   
  
But seeming as Radditz knew all too well that Bulma was attractive, had no hesitation in answer Vegeta, nor feeling the need to deny it.   
  
"So you would want to look at her, Vegeta." was his simple explanation, a blush coming to his own cheeks as he remembered her beauty.   
  
"Oh, then why does she need to smell so nice?" Vegeta asked with a whimsical tone as he remembered the strange sweet smell of vanilla soap that accompanied her where ever she went.   
  
"So you would want to be around her, Vegeta." Radditz could think of other reasons why Vegeta would want to be around her, but thought better then to voice them right about now...   
  
"Oh, I see, then why is her skin so soft?" Vegeta asked confused, wondering what explanation Radditz would have for that, suddenly wanting to know more about why Bulma is the way she is.   
  
"So you would want to touch her, Vegeta." he informed Vegeta, the implication was in no way perverted, but referred to wanting to be close to her, and actually fell her moonlight glow like skin against their own battle worn tanned skin.   
  
"Ohh, then Raditz?" Vegeta asked with a childish interest.   
  
"Yes, Vegeta?" Radditz asked with a tired smile, wondering if he was completely insane for tell Vegeta all these things.   
But if it helped to get Bulma back, he'd do it.   
  
"Why does she have to be so damn intelligent?!" He asked reminisanant smirk, knowing her intelligent was as obvious as her natural beauty.   
  
"So she'd know better than to love you, Vegeta."   
"So she'd be smart enough not to love you..." Radditz announced with a teasing smirk, knowing that whether it was romantically or not, the little pet loved her master, but Vegeta would always have problems of feeling inadequate when it came to loving her.   
  
The smirk soon fading as Radditz noticed Vegeta suddenly growing saddened, as if the last few moments where outside of time, but now reality was coming back, and the truth was there.   
Bulma was leaving...and...Vegeta...he...loved her.   
  
And he was unsure if it was not only a platonic way, but, in a romantic way.   
It was a very painful thought to Vegeta, and he knew it would not help to deny it, what the point of denying feelings to yourself, for if you had them in the first place, it was either lust, which Vegeta hated to think that was all him and Bulma shared, or it was love.   
  
Radditz seemed to understand the war raging in Vegeta for control of his emotion, or at least understanding of them, and so Radditz did what he knew he'd regret in the morning, he was going to give Vegeta a shove in the right direction.   
  
Literally.   
  
Pulling a shocked Vegeta to his feet, Radditz shoved him out the doorless, doorframe.   
Only answering Vegeta's questioning gaze with "The launching bay" it was enough for Vegeta, who smiled his own way of saying thanks and then ran off.   
  
(As Vegeta arrives at the Launching bay...)   
"Girl...girl...GIRL!" Vegeta called as he ran to Bulma, thanks to Radditz, he knew where to find her: the departure dock.   
  
As his fast footfalls came to a stop, Vegeta stepped up to the open large doorway of the Launching bay.   
  
The large hanger like room, was seemingly empty, minus two cloaked individuals that stood beside a busted up, old model of a space pod.   
It looked like it had been very favored, that or it had at least a several direct shots taken at it, for it was charred black, and it looked in no way reliable, parts seemed to unnaturally protrude from their rightful places.   
  
Vegeta could almost swear it must have been dragged out of a rubbish tip, that or it was about to go to one...   
Seriously, the thing was a death trap waiting to happen.   
  
The sound of hushed whispers brought Vegeta back to reality, and to the urgency of his situation, as he scanned the room for Bulma.   
  
"Ssshhh...You don't want us to get caught...do you?" Came a hushed warning from one of the cloaked figures to their companion.   
Apparently they had been working on the shacked up space pod, and one of them had dropped the spanner onto the floor.   
  
'Could it be?' Vegeta questioned as he scanned the room once again, and realized there was no one else...   
As the black cloaked figure removed their hood, it confirmed his suspicions, there stood Yamcha.   
  
His expression was grim and serious, as he gripped his hood that he had just pulled down, scanning the room to make sure no one had caught them, it seemed as if he had failed to notice Vegeta by the door.   
  
Apparently when you become paranoid...you really start to forget to remember the painfully obvious things; like checking to make sure that no one was standing in the door way...   
  
But Yamcha couldn't hold his attention span for long, for Vegeta's focus had fallen to the crouched over figure beside the little pet.   
They were working diligently on the space pod, as Yamcha seemed to whisper words of reassurance.   
  
A lavish royal blue cloak hide their face and body from view, but Vegeta knew it was her, the way she held herself, he just knew it...   
  
"Come on Yamcha...we've only got about...5...more minutes before King Vegeta will come after us!" came the frantic feminine warning from the cloaked figure as she revealed herself to be none other than Bulma.   
  
Yamcha simple nodded and bent down to help her with the needed moderations that may actually allow the hunk of junk to fly.   
  
It was then Vegeta had serious doubts about stopping her, she seemed like she really wanted to get away from Planet Vegeta.   
  
He wasn't sure if he was partially to blame for her sudden desire to try to flee after so many years of being content, maybe she wanted the element of surprise, or maybe that little pet...had something to with it.   
  
If he did, Vegeta was not going to stop himself from hurting him this time.   
  
But as he noticed as Bulma sat their tinkering on the pod, he realized he couldn't go day after day without her, who else would do all the things she did?   
Share his bed?   
Eat his vegetables?   
Argue with his father?....Okay so Vegeta could do that, but watching Bulma do it was more entertaining then doing it himself...   
  
But there was so many more reasons could think of why he wanted her to stay, but most of all he just wanted her simple presence by his side, and for the little things she did.   
They made every day interesting to say the least.   
  
Had of Vegeta known Bulma was leaving due to the knowledge of that she would be lacking such simple things in the near future, then maybe he would have said something reassuring to her, telling her nothing would ever change between them.   
But for once Bulma had kept something from Vegeta...it was NOT good timing for her to go into the withdrawn stage of puberty.   
  
Shaking his head to cleanse his mind, Vegeta regained some courage, and so informed her of his presence.   
  
"Girl." he called from the doorway, before slowly approaching her, as both pet's head snapped to see Vegeta standing before them in all his glory.   
Bulma promptly dropped the tool of her choice onto the floor bellow; it made a distinctive "Clunk" sound as it hit the surface, the only sound that filled the uncomfortable silence between master and pet.   
  
"Umm..." Bulma started, gulping on the lump that formed in her throat without warning, it did not help she also found her lips parched, and so ran her tongue across it, moistening it with her almost non existent saliva.   
  
She had absolutely no idea what to say to the man, she had tried to leave behind without saying good bye to, fearing such an event as this.   
  
"Let's go home girl..." he demanded in a quiet tone, leaving no room for discussion, while his expression beckoned her to come to him.   
  
"I...No." she almost found herself succumbing to his pleading eyes, begging her to stay, yet she knew for once she had to be brave, this wasn't the same as all the other times she had defied Vegeta.   
  
This was the end.   
  
He would not take it so easily...   
  
"No?" he asked in confusion, stepping foreword once again.   
When Bulma had been just a kid, when she knew she had been caught, she went quietly as if to save energy for the next escape attempt.   
  
Did this mean there was going to be no other escape attempts?   
  
Was this THE escape attempt?   
  
Bulma turned to Yamcha and whispered something that sounded remotely like "finish up without me... gimme just two minutes",   
Yamcha merely nodded as he returned to screwing the last panel into place.   
It was a shoddy job, but it would have to do, it was all the time they had.   
  
Bulma took a deep breath as she made her way to stand in front of Vegeta, who looked like a lost child just waiting for someone to sit down with him and explain it to him.   
  
"I...I'm leaving Vegeta...Yamcha and myself are running away together..." she told him as she reframed her voice from catching in her throat, as she said the words, they...just seemed wrong.   
  
Vegeta winced at that, before daring to ask "Why?" meekly, fearing the answer, but he had to know.   
  
"I'd...prefer not to say..." was her quick excuse as tried not to seem like she was blaming him for matters that were out of his hand.   
Vegeta was less than thrilled with her answer, but took a sideways glance at Yamcha as if having his own hypothesis on why she was leaving.   
  
"Stay" he demanded, but when he noticed that she had not changed her opinion, he tried again.   
  
"Please..." it caught in his throat, but Vegeta continued anyway "stay...you promised..." he reminded her in a pathetically sounding tone, remembering the promise that she made years ago.   
  
"I'm...sorry Vegeta..." she replied as she hung her head in shame for breaking a promise, and so she wouldn't have to meet his eyes, it was far too painful.   
Bulma wanted to say more, but the sound of the pod starting up left her no time to do so.   
  
"I have to go..." she said as she looked at him uncertainty, as if afraid he may kill her or do something else to prevent her from leaving.   
People in pain can do rash things.   
  
Vegeta looked at her as if waiting for her to change her mind suddenly, and just fling herself into his arms...   
Okay, so he knew it wasn't going to happen, but he waited for it none the less.   
  
In one last attempt to get her to stay, Vegeta did something surprising; Vegeta took her hands in his.   
Bulma looked like a deer caught in the headlights not sure if she wanted to run or not, she was unsure of what Vegeta had in mind, and that scared her.   
  
Biting his lower lip to reframe from crying or anything else that displayed weak emotions,   
Vegeta released one hand as he played with one of the metal cuffs and after a deep breath, snapped it.   
Then before Bulma could respond, he snapped the other.   
  
As the broken metal fell to the floor, the sound echoed through the large room,   
Bulma did nothing but stare at the metal on the floor which had been so effortlessly been removed.   
  
After she had got out of her immediate shock, Bulma did the only thing she could think of, she hugged him.   
  
"I...was wondering if you'd ever take them off...Bardock has been pestering me for years to let him take them off..."   
Bulma informed him as she squeezed him tight; Vegeta's shock could not have been any more obvious.   
  
"If you could of have had it done all this time...why wait for me?" he asked knowing all to well that Bulma was one to do something as soon as it suited her, and not anyone else, and so news of her ability to have the cuffs removed, whether or not he did it, surprised Vegeta.   
  
"It was matter of trust, Vegeta." Bulma answered simply, it was the truth, the whole reason she had not taken them off was to wait until Vegeta trusted her enough, to remove them.   
  
Ironic how he waited until he knew she was escaping for good...   
  
"Oh" was all her replied dumfounded as he simply let her hug him as he watched Yamcha hopped into the space pod, who was apparently watching Vegeta out of the corner of his eye.   
  
Bulma realized that Vegeta was taking this hard, and so was she, so she gave him words of comfort in the form of an earthling saying.   
  
"Vegeta...If you truly love someone...you have to let them go" purposely leaving off the part about them returning if they truly love you back, mainly because that would defeat the whole purpose her words.   
  
Vegeta felt a why coming on, but he was too busy thinking of the true meaning behind Bulma's words, and why she choose them, so he reframed from speaking, almost afraid that if he spoke he may brake up the moment.   
  
But, joy or joy...someone else was willing to do that for him...   
  
"Bulma...we HAVE to go...NOW!" Yamcha called as he poked his head out of the pod,   
the urgency of his words brought the pet and master who were sharing quite an intimate moment back to reality.   
  
Turning from Yamcha and back to Vegeta, Bulma sighed, realizing that, this was 'it'.   
  
Staring into Vegeta's eyes, Bulma smiled sadly as she tightened her arms around his neck, hugging him close, but kept at enough distance so she could look into his eye as she did.   
  
"Remember Vegeta...Ai shiteru..." Bulma told him in a comforting way, her words whispered so only she and he could hear.   
  
Vegeta could tell she didn't want Yamcha to hear, because he wasn't trying to hide the fact he was trying to hear over the low hum of the ship.   
All the secrecy and the fact they were her last words to him, Vegeta could help but question their meaning.   
  
"What does that mean?" he asked her simply, watching as she smiled tenderly as if telling a young child the meaning of a commonly spoken word.   
  
"It means...'I love you'..." she admitted honestly as she smiled at him sweetly, tears started to fall silently.   
Removing her arms from around his neck and taking the sides of Vegeta's face into her hands, pulling him forward gently, she kissed his cheek.   
  
Gruntingly letting go of his face and walking backwards as she watched him, she noticed as his hand seeked the warm tingling feeling on the side of his face where Bulma had caressed with her innocent kiss, he touched it cautiously, but hesitantly.   
  
She smiled before turning around and running to the pod, only craning her neck to call.   
"Good bye Prince Vegeta"   
  
Vegeta found himself unable to reply as he watched the door close behind her, as she squished into the confined space with Yamcha, sitting on his lap in the one seated vehicle.   
  
He couldn't do anything to stop her, even if he had heart to stop her after that little goodbye, the space pod door closed, Bulma's mind obviously made up.   
As the pod rose a foot of the ground, Vegeta merely watched as Bulma placed her hand on the pod window a simple gesture that was signally her goodbye.   
  
Too caught up with his own thoughts, Vegeta could merely do nothing as the pod raised and headed out into space.   
  
"Good bye girl" he whispered to the empty space that she had once stood in, and like ghosts,   
Vegeta could remember the events of just a few moments ago; they played over and over again in his mind.   
  
Especially those three words she had admitted twice, in two different languages no less.   
  
'I love you'.   
  
Had Bulma meant anything romantically about her words, or whether she was referring to deeply caring for him, he would never know now, but it meant a lot to hear them none the less.   
Had she stayed to deal with the after effects of her proclamation, it would have meant a lot more to Vegeta, but it could not be helped.   
  
Just then denial, wore off, and reality came crashing down around Vegeta in a horrible quick sharp pain of realization.   
  
Vegeta had let her go....   
  
He let Bulma run off to who knows where, taking a busted, probably stolen ship away from the planet, with who he believed was her to-be-mate, knowing that once she arrived at her destination, he'd never see her again.   
  
Vegeta knew he could have forced her to stay, but what for?   
  
To know that she would spend her days crying for her mate, pinning for the freedom she apparently wanted, knowing that in the end he would more than likely be begged to kill her, to put her out of her misery, unable to look at her while she was suffering...   
he might even comply.   
  
Such a horrible thought was nearly making his body shake in convolutions, from the impending tears that he refused to let fall.   
  
But like always he couldn't, no wouldn't allow himself to cry, so out of over ten years of routine habit, Vegeta returned to his room.   
  
Vegeta was unconsciously, if not consciously seeking comfort from his pet.   
Even though he knew it would not be there, he still needed to make it back to his room, he needed comfort, he needed his 'pet', and since he could not have either, he could at least find privacy to cry there.   
  
So with quicken steps, he arrived at the room he had always returned to, only to not have anyone to return to.   
  
'She's gone, get over it!' his mind told him, he had tried to tell himself he didn't care, but although he wouldn't admit it, he did.   
  
She wasn't his lover, not to his knowledge anyway, but she had something that no one else did, Vegeta wasn't quite sure what it was...   
but she had it.   
  
Maybe he did, maybe he had romantic feelings for the woman...why was beyond him...   
  
Okay, she was kinda pretty...   
  
And Intelligent...   
  
She did match HIS temper and all...but she still obeyed him...sometimes...   
  
Groaning Vegeta destroyed the closest object possible, a vase.   
It was then that he realized despite he own delusion, he was completely in 'love' with his pet...   
  
Gripping the wall beside him, Vegeta chocked back sobs, feeling dejected, infuriated, ashamed and worst of all...alone.   
  
Suddenly feeling the pressure of tears now needing to fall now more than ever, Vegeta used the required support of the wall to lean on as he walked, stumbling like a man drunk with emotions.   
  
It felt as though nothing else mattered anymore.   
  
That's when dangerous thoughts of suicide and other depressing ideas came to mind, but like always Bulma saved him from himself.   
  
For as Vegeta opened his bedroom door, as if by mistake, there sat his pet?   
  
On the pillows in the corner, sitting head hung as if ashamed.   
Like a ghost she sat her things beside her, it looked like wandering around in the halls for who knows how long had given her time to return.   
  
Vegeta thought for a moment, before getting over the immediate shock before with the most embarrassing stutter, Vegeta asked more than stated.   
  
"You...You came back?" semi successfully regaining some composer as the sentence trailed off, he came closer to her as if waiting for her to disappear like an illusion, a really taunting one at that.   
  
But when she didn't fade, this became all too much for Vegeta to comprehend, but he couldn't loose focus, the woman was back...at least...he thought she was...   
  
"I-I could NEVER leave my master." she said with finality, at this Vegeta did what he hadn't done since the first day he met her, he smiled, and with a strange act, he hugged her.   
  
Surprising the girl that the prince for once had been the one to invoke the intimate gesture, Bulma gasped, just letting him hug her, too shocked to return it.   
  
Vegeta sighed in purely europhia, and with hushed words and strained speech, he continued.   
  
"Thank you...Bulma"   
  
The End.   
  
I hoped you all liked it.   
I would really appreciate everyone's final thoughts of this fic.   
If you don't like where it ended, I hope I pacify you with there will be a sequel further on, but first I'm working on a new fic.   
  
If you liked this fic, stayed tuned for my newest fic coming out Friday: Identity.   
A Bulma and Vegeta A/U fic like never before!   
  
Look out for a preview of it in my profile! 


End file.
